Tales of America or Alfred F Jones
by pikaace
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring America! Requests accepted. No specific pairings. Summaries of chapters inside. Request: Chapter 13: Winter Guardian- Jack revisits the place where he played with the very first child to see him before he became a Guardian. After all these years he thought the boy to be long gone, not a personified nations. Rise of the Guardians/Hetalia crossover.
1. Street Saviore Faire

**Hey! Yes, I know, you probably hate me, but I wanted this fic to be around in case I got bored. This is going to be a series of one-shots about America, everyone's favorite teenager! :) I don't know how long it will be or if it will end, but I guess we'll wait and see!**

**Each chapter is going to be a different story obviously so every chapter will have a different surprise! The best part: I want you to leave requests!**

**If you have a short story in mind about America alone or him and another country, PLEASE share it with me as a review! They can be Hetalia related or AU if you want random stuff! I will credit you in the chapter so don't worry!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Title:** Street Saviore Faire

**Pairings: **None

**Summary:** America has just gotten chased out of a World Meeting by many pissed off countries. The nations may be older and more experienced than him, but they forgot one little detail: the meeting is in New York! America decides that now is a good time to show the other nations just how unique growing up in his country can be. Inspired by the movie 'Oliver and Company'

* * *

America grinned as he slowed to a stop a few yards away from the building where the World Meeting was taking place. It was the first meeting that being held in his country as well as one of his first, and what better place to hold it then good old NYC? The young nation had found out quite quickly how chaotic meetings could get, considering that he was the one who made it chaotic in the first place. He never knew how much fun it was to poke fun at the other nations.

At first he was just nervous and speaking whatever came to his head, but after seeing the true colors of most of the nations towards each other he decided to test how far they would go. Plus it was pretty fun to get chased around the room by ranting countries; especially by Britain. But now that he had been chased clear out of the building, he guessed he might have gone a bit too far.

He knew he should've known better but he couldn't help himself; the rest of the world was so strange compared to his country. He looked behind him to make sure none of the peeved countries were following him, but he wasn't worried. None of these countries knew just how confusing and complex New York could be except for America. He could disappear in a few seconds if anyone decided to give chase.

He turned around and stopped short at all the angry countries standing in front of him which included almost all of Western Europe along with the Nordics and China and Japan. America gave them a sly smile; they were bold, he gave them that.

"Think you're tough; then come and get me," he taunted before letting out a whoop and bounding down the street.

The other countries made after him as America grabbed onto the back of a bus, "I'm warnin' ya dudes!" he yelled over all the cars.

He was just gonna have to show them what New York was really like: the hard way; just how he liked it. America climbed a bit higher onto the top of the bus and started to sing:

_One minute I'm in Central Park,_

He jumped from the top of the bus and onto a truck,

_Then I'm down on Delancy Street._

China and Japan ran across the road just as the light turned green allowing themselves to be caught in the onslaught of oncoming traffic. America smirked and jumped from the truck to a large cement mixer and walked on it as if it were a treadmill,

_From the Bow'ry to St. Marks, there's a syncopated beat. _

_Say whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo!_

Austria, Hungary and France managed to climb onto the cement mixer as well and try to reach for America.

_I'm street wise,_

Unfortunately, the spinning of the mixer caught them off guard causing them to fall into a large rectangle of wet cement,

_I can improvise; say whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo!_

America jumped off the mixer and slid down the cement chute and landed in the cement next to the fallen nations easily before walking off leaving Austria, Hungary and France to slowly work their way out of the sticky cement, all of them quite devastated about the stains on their nice clothes,

_I'm street smart; I got New York City heart,_

America walked up to an open fire hydrant and began washing his cement covered shoes in the spray of water coming from the side entrance,

_Why should I worry? Why should I care?_

_I may not have a dime,_

The Italy brothers and Spain all made their way towards America,

_But I got street saviore faire!_

America swiftly turned the knob of the hydrant increasing the water supply before removing his foot causing the huge blast of pressurized water to slam into the three countries.

_Why should I worry? Why should I care?_

America began to walk across a large grate that began to blow a soft current of air up to somewhat dry America's wet feet. The Nordics, who had gotten a bit wet from the recent fire hydrant explosion tried to follow over the grate, but were caught in a stronger blast of air catching them by surprise with their hats and any other lose possessions flying into the air,

_It's just a be-bop-pulation, and I got street saviore faire!_

America got off the grate and shook his head to tame his hair that had gone a bit wild from the air blast. He then turned to see all the countries glaring daggers at him. China and Japan had some black smudges on their clothes and face from the exhaust of cars and trucks on the road, Austria, France and Hungary were still covered in wet cement, The Italies and Spain were soaking wet and the Nordics looked like they just walked through a hurricane. America smiled and continued to walk at his steady pace,

_The rhythm of the city but once you get it down then you can own this town,_

Germany and Prussia, with a clear path ahead of them, ran towards America at high speed. There was no way America could escape now. America put that thought to rest by stepping to the side at the last minute and holding his foot out causing the two brothers to trip and slam into a large array of tables where vendors were selling small objects like key chains, necklaces, and sunglasses,

_You can wear the crown!_

A pair of sunglasses fell into America's hand from the wrecked tables. He slipped them on and continued to walk down the street,

_Why should I worry? Why should I care?_

_I may not have a dime, but I got street saviore faire!_

America jumped onto a ladder and jumped down a hole. He soon rose up out of the hole, sitting on a grand piano that was being lifted by a crane, his feet banging on the keys that seemed to match the song he was singing.

_Why should I worry? Why should I care?_

_It's just a doo-wop-pulation, and I got street saviore faire!_

A few girls gave him adoring looks before joining in as America grabbed a bunch of flowers from a nearby windowsill,

_Ev'rything goes, ev'rything fits!  
They love me at the Chelsea they adore me at the Ritz!_

America threw the flowers down to the blushing girls,

_Why should I worry? Why should I care?_

America turned just in time to see Britain who had somehow managed to climb the building from inside to where he was on the piano. Britain jumped from the window to the piano but America lifted his feet off the keys at the last second. The imbalance of the piano caused the Brit to slide across the keys and off the piano. He fell for a few seconds before thankfully bouncing off an awning over a store but landing in a muddy puddle shortly after,

_And even when I cross that line, I got street saviore faire!_

America jumped off the piano. He expertly bounced off the awning like a trampoline before landing on another truck.

_Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo!  
Say whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo!_

America continued to howl those words as he sped by on the truck. The truck eventually came to a stop and America jumped off the car before continuing on his way. He hoped that this little experience had taught the world a thing or two about his totally awesome country. The other nations watched as the young nation walked away, tired and quite humiliated. They had been outsmarted by a _teenager_! They defiantly had their hands full with _this _one.

* * *

**I LOVE this song to death! 'Oliver and Company' is my MOVIE! I loved this song a lot as a kid and I can totally picture America singing it just to brag about how great he is! Now whenever I listen to this song, I picture him walking through New York with all the other countries getting caught in NYC's traps!**

**If you have trouble picturing this story, just think of the movie except with America as Dodger and the other countries as Oliver!**

**Review if you liked it and please leave requests as reviews as well!**


	2. The Wings of Liberty

**Second story! Yay! This one was actually fun to write and I had this one in mind for a while!**

**Cookies and Cake for those who can guess what this chapter is based off of! Leave your answer as a review and remember to leave a request!**

* * *

**Title: **The Wings of Liberty

**Pairings: **AmericaxCanadaxUK brotherly love; no yaoi

**Summary: **America is getting ready for the annual Flying Competition in America and he has his whole routine planned out. His secret weapon: The Legendary Wings of Liberty! A rare sight that America pulled off as a child long ago. But after all these years, America has never been able to pull it off again. Can the rest of the G8 help him make the Wings of Liberty again to win the contest?

* * *

"Alright, review time; what have we learned?" America asked as he paced in front of Canada like a general,

"Lots of control," Canada said,

"Very good, second," America said nodding,

"Screaming as loud as possible," Canada continued,

"Good, and the most important?" America asked.

"Passion," The quiet nation answered.

"Good, now that you know the basics, give me a good loud cheer!" America said.

Canada took a breath before letting out a weak, "Yay!"

America groaned and face palmed, "That's the best you can do?" he asked, "C'mon, a LOT louder!"

"Yay!" Canada practically whispered again,

"Louder!" America urged. "Yay!" Canada said a little louder.

"LOUDER!" America yelled. Canada took a deep breath before letting out a "Yay!" that was even quieter than the others.

America fell over anime style with a groan. "Was that too loud?" Canada asked covering his mouth.

America picked himself off the ground and rubbed his temples in annoyance, "Okay, just keep practicing while I practice my routine," he said and went over to his fighter plane. Tomorrow was the big flying contest and all the best flyers in America were going to be there. He started up his plane and took off into the air,

"Yay!" Canada said quietly.

"Alright, phase 1, go!" America said to himself. He steered his plane dangerously close to the ground and flew around every tree and bush that was around perfectly. He then pulled the plane back into the air,

"Alright, time for phase 2!" he said. He flew up to a large puffy cloud and flew around it at different angles that eventually created a complex but amazing design from the cloud,

"Wait to go brother!" Canada whispered.

"Alright, phase 3; the Wings of Liberty!" America said. He had his plane go as high as possible before switching the plane to autopilot. He pushed another button causing the top of the plane to open and America flew out of the pilot seat. The plane flew off to safety while America dived towards the ground.

He held out his fist so he looked like Superman and he gritted his teeth as the air began to gather around him, "C'mon!" he grunted as his eyes started to water from the high speed. He felt the wind begin to swirl around his back. Canada's eyes widened as the wind faintly began to take the shape of two large wings. The wings slowly lifted up for takeoff, but America wasn't fast enough.

The froze in midair for a split second, "Aw crap!" he said before the unfinished wings flapped forwards and disappeared sending America flying backwards into the air with a cry of alarm. Canada covered his mouth in surprise before running after his brother.

Meanwhile, the G8 were tidying up the meeting room to get ready for their upcoming meeting which was in two days. "Well, that wasn't so hard," Britain said when they had finally finished.

All of a sudden, they heard familiar yell. Everyone looked out the window to see America flying towards the window. There was a crash as the large nation burst through the window and slammed into the others and knocking everything over, creating an even bigger mess.

Everyone got up and glared at America as Canada climbed up and sat on the windowsill with Kumajiro, "America! That was awesome! Woo-hoo!" he said quietly and his eyes widened at the mess, "Did my cheering do that?" he asked in shock.

America got up and laughed nervously as he put his hand on the back of his head, "Sorry about that, dudes!" he then turned to Canada, "_That _was a _really_ crappy show," he said frowning.

Canada jumped down from the windowsill, "C'mon, it wasn't that bad; I really liked that picture you made in the clouds!" he said.

America rolled his eyes, "No! I was talking about your lame-o cheering! Seriously, I couldn't hear you at all!"

"What you two fighting about?" China asked.

"Were we fighting? Sorry!" Canada said guiltily and America groaned, "I wish you guys could come see me in the big Flying Contest tomorrow!" he whined.

"What is that?" Japan asked and Italy's eyes lit up with excitement, "It's a big contest where all the best flyers in America compete and show off their flying skills in planes!" He exclaimed, "All the contestants do really complex or dangerous tricks! You never know what to expect!"

The G8 nodded in understanding, "It sounds fun, da?" Russia said.

America nodded, "Yeah, I wish you all could make it. Canadia is good moral support, but his cheering isn't what you would call encouraging," he said. Because all the other countries lived across the ocean, it would be impossible for them all to get a flight to America to get there in time.

Italy ran up to America, "Are you going to do the Wings of Liberty?" he asked hopefully. "You bet!" America said smiling, and Italy squealed with joy.

"What the hell are the Wings of Liberty?" Germany asked.

"Dude, you _really _need to get out more!" America said, "Tell 'em Italy!"

Italy jumped up on a table, "The Wings of Liberty are legendary! When a nation goes _really _fast in the air and thinks about the things that make his country great…BOOM!" Italy jumped up and fell off the table only to jump right back up, "Wings appear on their back and they zoom through the air faster than anything in the world!" Italy finished while spinning around, "And America's the only one who's actually done it before!"

Canada nodded, "It's true; I've seen it! It was so cool!"

Britain nodded, "Yes, I believe I remember hearing you talking about it with Canada when you were children," he said.

"It was a long time ago; it was before anyone discovered the New World." America said.

* * *

_A young America and Canada sat on a large hill. They were running around in there long dresses with the rabbits and a very small Kumajiro and having the time of their lives. After a while America walked up to the edge of the hill which dropped sharply as a tall cliff that led to the ocean below. The cliff was so tall that you could hardly see the waves crashing against it. _

_"Be careful America!" Canada called as he went up to him, "You might fall!" _

_"Don't worry Canada, I'll be fine!" America said. _

_Canada picked up Kumajiro and walked up to where America was standing. The boys looked out at the vast ocean, "Do you think that are others like us out there?" America asked. _

_Canada put Kumajiro down, "I don't know; I hope so, because it gets pretty lonely here sometimes," he agreed. _

_While the boys talked, they didn't notice Kumajiro sniffing the ground dangerously close to the cliff's edge. The two boys noticed the bear just as the cubs paw slipped, "KUMA!" Canada cried as the small bear tumbled off the cliff. _

_"Hold on!" America cried and jumped after the bear. "AMERICA, NO!" Canada screamed as he watched his brother fall towards the ocean._

_ The small child dove towards the bear, going faster each second he stretched both arms forward in a diving position as he focused on Kumajiro. Kumajiro was the most special thing in the world to Canada; if he lost him Canada might never smile again. America remembered how depressed his little brother got that one time when Kumajiro ran away (even if it was only for an hour) and as his big brother, he couldn't let that happen again! _

_America's eyes began to water as he felt something large materialize on his back as the wind seemed to gather around him. Canada's eyes widened as two large wings appeared on his brothers back. When the transparent wings fully appeared they faintly began to fill up with red, white, and blue stripes and rose up high before giving off one large flap._

_ In the blink of an eye, a shockwave of stars exploded from America as the boy shot off like a rocket. America grabbed Kumajiro and pulled up just before they hit the water. A trail of red, white, and blue stripes that sparkled with small white stars was left behind as America zoomed up the cliff clutching a very shocked Kumajiro._

_ America looked at his wings in amazement before smiling a huge smile. America flew over the hill making the striped trail arch over the hill like a red, white and blue rainbow before landing. The wings disappeared and Canada ran up and scooped his beloved polar bear into his arms._

_ "America! That was AMAZING! How did you do that?" Canada asked excitedly. _

_"I don't know, but it was AWESOME!" America said jumping happily._

* * *

Ever since that day, America had attempted to pull off that trick again (at least whenever Britain wasn't around since he would always freak out about his safety) but so far he had no luck. Those wings were actually what inspired his flag design in the future.

"I _really _want to see the Wings of Liberty! You can do it right?" Italy asked.

America hesitated before answering, "T-totally! I'm the hero; of course I can pull it off! No sweat!"

Britain made an unsure face while Canada pumped his fist in the air while letting out another quiet, "Yeah!"

America frowned at his brother and his cell phone beeped. He pulled it out and sent a quick text, "Canada, we gotta go! The plane's leaving soon! See you guys later!" he said as he walked out the door with Canada following.

Once they had left, everyone looked at the mess, "Well, we better clean up…_again,_" Germany said rolling his eyes. Britain quickly started digging through a pile of books that had toppled over in the room,

"What are you doing?" France asked.

"Looking for my Spell book; I need to find a spell that will get us to America for that contest of his." Britain answered.

"Why? He seemed pretty confident to me." Japan said but Britain shook his head, "Oh no, I raised him long enough as my colony to know right away when he's nervous; and I can tell he's scared as ever. Now help me find that bloody book!" he said.

Everyone dug around for a while until Italy held up a big brown book; "I found it!" he called and threw it to Britain.

The nation caught it and flipped through the pages, "I think the only way we can get there fast enough is to fly ourselves…A-ha! Here we are; a spell that will give a human wings for twenty four hours!" Britain said and read the page carefully. His face became serious, "Hm, it looks quite difficult. I don't think I've ever used this spell before." He said unsurely.

"But you're going to try right?" Italy asked. Britain hesitated, "Alright, I'll use it on myself so I know its safe; stand back." He said.

Everyone backed away somewhat while Britain placed his hand on the page. The book began to glow as Britain muttered a spell. A bright light enveloped his body causing the rest of the G8 to shield their eyes. There was an explosion and a yelp of pain as Britain crashed against the wall. The G8 opened their eyes and gaped at what they saw.

Britain was panting and rubbing his head when some white feathers caught his eye, "Well what do you know? It worked," he said wearily with half-lidded eyes.

* * *

The next day America and Canada walked towards the stadium where the flying contest was to take place. America was still trying to get Canada to open up and be louder, "You have to learn to speak for yourself; you can't let everyone boss you around forever just because you're quiet!" America was saying.

After America signed up for the contest, the twins went to check on America's plane. Everything seemed in order, but America was starting to get even more nervous as the beginning of the competition drew near. "I don't know what I keep doing wrong. I always think of how awesome my country is and everything…maybe I'm just not that fast anymore since I'm an adult now," he said.

Canada tried to reassure him, "It's alright brother; just because you failed the Wings of Liberty a thousand times before doesn't mean you'll fail in front of a million people in a stadium!" he said.

Unfortunately the plan backfired, "Gah! What am I gonna do? All of America is going to see me fail! There's no way I can do the Wings of Liberty under that kind of pressure!" America cried, clutching his head.

He looked up when Canada didn't respond; his twin's eyes were as wide as saucers and he was gaping slightly, "What? What is it?" America asked, annoyed,

"B-B-Britain?" Canada asked pointing behind America.

America turned and his face almost matched Canada's, "Britain…are…you…f-flying?" he asked in shock.

The British nation was hovering in front of them with large white feathered wings flapping on his back, "Yes, it was the only way to get here in time," Britain answered but America was still losing it,

"B-but…but..h-how…h-h-how d-did…?" he stuttered pointing at Britain's wings.

"Just a little spell I found. Though I hate to say it, we couldn't leave you to compete without any support," Britain said. "We?" America and Canada asked together.

Britain snapped his fingers and the rest of the G8 appeared in an instant, "You see, I found a spell that could temporarily give one wings, but it was too difficult to do more than once; so I found a simpler spell that could teleport the others to my exact location."

"Yeah, and we came to cheer you on!" Italy said waving his white flag.

America smiled, "To be honest, I _was_ getting a little nervous; but I feel awesome now that you guys are here!" he said.

'A little nervous my arse!' Britain thought. Just then, a horn sounded for all the competing pilots to get to their planes, "C'mon, let's get to our seats, the show's gonna start soon," Canada said.

The other nations nodded but Britain hung back, "I think I'll watch from the sky; I'd like to make use of my wings while I have them." He said.

"I guess I'll see you up there then!" America said as he put his flying cap on and climbed into his plane.

The show started off with a bang. Everyone cheered as all the contestants pulled off dangerous stunts and tricks that would make your head spin! America was the last contestant to fly and the poor nation was more nervous than ever.

"Well…this is it," he said as he shakily started up his plane. He took off into the air and started his routine, "Alright, phase 1!" he said. Everyone cheered as he flew close to the ground and dodged every object on the ground, though it wasn't as flawless as he did in practice. He then found a big cloud,

"Time for phase 2!" he said and created the design in the clouds again with many flips and spins. Britain, who was watching from overhead, subconsciously began climbing higher and higher into the sky. He could feel the intense heat from the sun and the pressure build up around him.

On the other hand, the land looked very nice from that height, "No wonder America likes flying so much," he said to himself. He watched as America began to climb higher as well,

"Alright…phase 3…" America gulped, "The Wings of Liberty."

America steered his plane straight up while Britain watched from above. He was so focused on America's plane, he hadn't noticed that he had climbed much higher and the time until the spell wore off. It wasn't until he saw the feathers of his wings falling that he knew something was wrong.

With a poof, Britain's wings were gone without a trace, "Oh bugger!" Britain said before he began plummeting towards the ground screaming in fright.

Everyone gasped in horror as they watched the blonde man tumble to the ground. America, who was just getting ready to try the Wings of Liberty heard the familiar scream. He looked out and his eyes widened in horror as he saw his ex-brother fall. He immediately pushed the button and he was launched out of his plane, "Hold on! I'm comin' Britain!" he called.

America stretched both of his arms forward as he dove towards Britain. "I can't watch!" Canada cried quietly as he covered his eyes along with many other crowd members.

America gritted his teeth as he tried to increase his speed as the wind began to gather around him. Britain's breath hitched at the strange sight and everyone's eyes widened as two large wings began to form on America's back. The wings slowly began to rise as America desperately tried to reach his ally.

He was the hero; he and Britain may have fought a lot in the past but they were still friends and allies…and they were still brothers. He wasn't going to let Britain get hurt. Not now, not ever! The colors red, white, and blue began to fill the transparent wings before the wings gave a huge flap. The shockwave of stars filled the sky as America rocketed forward.

The G8 gaped in amazement except for Canada who was jumping up and down happily, "THE WINGS OF LIBERTY! HE DID IT! HE DID IT! WOOOOO!" he screamed with joy for the first time.

America zoomed towards Britain at top speed and grabbed him just before they hit the ground. America flew straight along the ground for a while before pulling up and heading back to the stadium. As they flew, America looked behind him at the magnificent wings as well as the starry red, white, and blue trail he left behind, "Dude…" he breathed.

It had been so long since he had felt this sensation and it felt great! America flew over the stadium so the trail created a sparkling arch just like he did as a boy. He then landed in the middle of the stadium and set Britain down gently. America then landed as his wings disappeared causing an explosion of cheers from the crowd.

Everyone, even the G8 was cheering, with Canada being the loudest of them all, "THE WINGS OF LIBERTY! WOOOO! YEAH!" he screamed, still jumping for joy.

Tears of happiness pricked at America's eyes, "I did it…" he breathed and he turned to Britain, who was panting a bit from the sudden shock of falling to his death, "Dude; I did it!" he exclaimed.

Britain smiled, "You certainly did," he hesitated before talking again, "T-thank you America…y-you saved my life," he said almost in disbelief. He never thought he would say those two sentences to America of all people.

"Oh yeah, I did that too!" he said before laughing, "I really AM a hero!" he said fist-pumping the air as the cheering from the crowd continued.

Once everything died down, America was declared the winner of the competition for his amazing Wings of Liberty as well as his act of bravery and saving another from certain death.

"This has got to be the BEST DAY EVER!" America yelled as he walked with the rest of the G8 along with his large trophy, "I won the contest, I pulled off the Wings of Liberty, Canada learned how to really cheer, and I got to be a hero…what could be better than _that_?"

"But how were you able to pull them off this time?" Canada asked.

"I think I figured it out," America said nodding, "You don't think about what makes your country awesome, you have to think about what you do to help other countries. _That's _what makes countries awesome: helping others…like a hero!" he explained.

"That was probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," Britain said.

America laughed, "I can be serious when I want to be! I can't wait to try those Wings again!"

"Just make sure you don't try it on a really high place," Canada said quietly.

From that day on, sometimes on very quiet days, the country of America would hear a huge explosion and see a figure streak across the sky laughing heroically and leaving a trail of red white and blue behind him.

* * *

**Weeeeeellllll? Could you guess what it was from? Kudos if you could and remember to leave your answer in the reviews as well as a request if you have one!**


	3. I Wanna Be a Hero

**Be warned: this chapter has a bit of blood and is a tad on the dark side.**

**You have been warned!**

* * *

**Title: **I Wanna Be a Hero

**Pairings: **Chibi!America and England brotherly love

**Summary: **America has always wanted to be a hero. He would save everybody and no one would get hurt. Britain has a nightmare about losing America because he was trying to be a hero, and is more protective than ever about his colony's safety. But when Britain gets into trouble in the woods, America will have to be brave to prove that he really does care and is brave enough to be the hero.

* * *

_Britain walked through a large forest, his eyes scanning the surrounding area desperately, "America!" he called; no answer. "America! Where are you?" he called again; but there was no sign of the small boy. _

_The small colony had been missing for hours now and he was seriously worried. America may be strong but he was still a child. He took a few more steps until he heard a twig snap. _

_He whirled around, "Ameri-"he began when a sharp pain hit his arm. Blood dripped from his arm as he looked behind him to see an arrow lodged in a tree. Before he could even comprehend what was going on he was swiftly tackled and many dark figures pinned him down. His wrists were wrenched behind him and tied with rope. _

_As the nation struggled he noticed that his attackers seemed to be wearing feathers on their head, but Britain couldn't make out any more details. _

_"Britain!" A familiar voice yelled. Britain opened his eyes and to his horror, America, in his blue long dress, was running towards him and the attackers. _

_"America! Get away from here now!" Britain yelled struggling even more fiercely, but the young colony didn't listen. _

_"Let him go you Meanies!" America cried as he tried to get to his older brother. Britain's eyes widened in anger as one of the figures slapped the boy away, _

_"Don't you dare touch him you bloody wankers!" he yelled as more ropes were secured around his arms and legs. America rubbed his stinging cheek with tears threatening to spill and went back towards the struggle again. The boy pounded weakly against the figures with his small fists. _

_"America! Get away right now! I'll be fine! Just get out of here!" Britain yelled, now even more desperate to get his little brother away from danger. _

_"No! I'm not leaving you big brother!" America yelled back before he was roughly kicked away. Britain was then hauled to a kneeling position. One of the figures picked up a spear with a sharpened rock on the end. America tried once again to get to Britain, but was dragged away by one of the figures. _

_"No! Leave him alone!" Britain yelled as the figure raised the spear aiming for the nations' heart. Britain closed his eyes as the spear began to come towards him when suddenly, _

_"BRITAIN!" a small voice screamed. _

_Said nation opened his eyes just in time to see America leap in front of him and cling to his chest. "NO!" Britain screamed as the spear entered the young boys' back and red liquid stained his blue long dress. _

_Britain felt his breath stop as he watched his little brother slowly fall to the ground with the spear still in his body, his blood pooling around him..._

"AMERICA!" Britain screamed as he sat bolt upright, cold sweat and tears streaming down his face. He frantically looked around to see that he was in his bedroom and it was still the middle of the night. He took many shaky breaths as he tried to compose himself.

He didn't notice his door open nor did he hear tiny shuffling footsteps towards his bed. "Britain?" The nation flinched with a yelp of surprise as a pair of bright blue eyes appeared on the side of his bed.

The boy climbed onto Britain's bed, his face twisted with worry and fright, "You were yelling and I was scared that something bad was happening, are you ok?" America asked worriedly.

Britain quickly scooped the boy into a hug to comfort both the boy and himself from the dream, "I'm sorry I frightened you," Britain said, "I just had a bad dream,"

"What happened?" America asked. Britain hesitated at what to say when America spoke up again, "You said my name a lot…did something happen?" the boy asked cautiously.

Britain sighed, "Yes, uh…I dreamed that you were being taken away from me and that I wouldn't be able to see you again," he said.

America hugged his older brother tighter and buried his face in his chest, "I won't leave you," he said, his voice muffled by Britain's night clothes, "I'll be strong and protect you and I'll become a hero one day and save everyone." He said. Britain flinched ever so slightly as he remembered the spear piercing America instead of him when the boy was trying to save him.

He closed his eyes and hugged him back, "Alright, just promise me you won't do anything to put your life in danger." He said.

"I promise…" America mumbled sleepily before falling asleep on Britain's chest. Britain held the boy close and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day after breakfast, America bolted out the door full of energy, "Don't be gone long America!" Britain called after him,

"I won't!" America called back as he ran towards the woods.

Britain was about to walk into his office when realization hit him; America was going to the woods! Britain flew out of the door looking for any sight of his colony, but the boy was nowhere in sight. Images from his nightmare flashed through his mind as he bolted towards the woods.

"America! America!" he called but no one was in sight. He continued to run through the woods hoping that nothing would attack so America wouldn't have to be the hero like in his dream. He kept calling as he ran but the woods were utterly silent. It was a while until he realized how deep into the woods he was. America couldn't have gone _this _far into the woods; he would be too scared. Britain had also warned him countless times not to travel too far into the woods.

He took a few more steps until he found an enormous rock. He took a few steps closer and stepped on a twig making it snap. Britain whirled around expecting the dark figures to jump out, but instead he heard a low growling. He slowly turned back towards the rock and his eyes widened as four or five large Red wolves appeared on top of the rocks. Their black eyes gleamed ominously as they eyed the nation angrily.

Britain tried his best to remain calm as he slowly began to back away from the hungry wolves. He managed to get a pretty good distance away; he actually thought he might get away safely. But that thought was put to rest when his foot hit a root causing him to fall backwards.

He looked up in horror as the five wolves leaped off the rock and ran towards him. Britain scrambled to his feet and ran through the woods as fast as he could go with the wolves at his heels.

America, who had been playing in a sunny patch of clover with the rabbits heard a roar in the distance as well as the sound of something running. America put down the rabbit he was holding and ran towards the sound, hoping that nothing was wrong.

The woods seemed to go on forever as Britain ran; he wasn't even sure if he was going the right way. The breath was forced out of him as one of the wolves pounced on his back. Britain was pinned to the ground as the other wolves surrounded him, their jaws snapping sharply. The nation struggled to get away as well as to avoid the wolves' fangs.

Just then, one of the wolves eyes widened as it was dragged away from the frenzy. The next thing Britain knew, he saw the wolf flying through the air before hearing it whimper and run off. When the second one was pulled away, Britain finally spotted that familiar patch of blond hair spinning the wolf around by its tail before throwing it away.

"America!" Britain cried as the three other wolves tore at his clothes more. The boy ran towards him and tackled two of the wolves to the ground; Britain had forgotten how strong America was at such a young age. With only one wolf left, Britain managed to get off the ground and against a tree, but the last wolf seemed to be the biggest of all of them.

The wolf growled fiercely, baring his fangs. America, who had just sent the other two wolves away, looked behind him at the last wolf. Deep down, America was scared out of his mind, but he knew he had to brave now. He wanted to be a hero right? A hero doesn't just stand by to watch his big brother get hurt! The wolf jumped towards Britain before the older nation could react.

It all seemed to happen in slow-motion; Britain watched the wolf open its mouth revealing its razor sharp teeth. He then heard a cry as a familiar blue bundle threw himself in front of him. Flashes of Britain's dream came to his eyes as the wolf's fangs sunk into America's left arm. America cried out slightly before pounding his fist on the wolf's snout to get him to let go of his arm. Britain's eyes filled with fury and he kicked the wolf with all his might sending the creature backwards many feet.

The wolf got up and ran away to join its pack again and America turned to Britain, "Are you alright big brother?" he asked.

It took a minute for Britain to register all the blood pouring from America's arm. "Oh God! America, you're bleeding!" Britain cried as he lifted the boy into his lap and rolled up his small sleeve, "Oh God, it's everywhere! What the bloody hell were you thinking? You could've been killed you stupid boy!" he almost yelled as he tried to stop the bleeding.

America looked a bit confused by the outburst, "But…those wolves were hurting you…and-and a hero doesn't let people get hurt!" he said.

Britain glared at him, "But you didn't have to take that bite for me! You know that I'm a nation, that bite wouldn't kill me!" he said.

"But you still would've gotten hurt…" America said softly causing Britain to pause.

"Heroes don't let anyone get hurt, and they aren't afraid of anything either," America continued, his hair hiding his eyes, "I couldn't let those wolves hurt my big brother!" America cried as he looked up at Britain.

Tears began to dot both of their eyes as they stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Britain pulled the boy into a bone crushing hug, "Just promise me you won't do something like that again," Britain said softly. America didn't answer and just nodded slightly and Britain picked up the boy carefully.

"We better get that arm looked at." He said and the two walked out of the woods.

"Britain?" America asked as they exited the woods, "Was I brave enough?" he asked.

Britain smiled slightly, "Yes, you were very brave."

* * *

**Yay! USUK fluff! I can't get enough of fluff, it's just too cute! I'm sorry if I was inaccurate on the wolf thing.**

**Remember to leave reviews and requests!**


	4. Home Alone

**Hey, finally managed to get this chapie up! Lol, lazy chappie is lazy XP**

**Seriously, I didn't put a lot of effort into this than I normally do, so I don't blame you if you hate it, I just had to get it off my chest.**

**This was inspired by all three Home Alone movies.**

* * *

**Title: **Home Alone

**Pairings: **Chibi!AmericaXUK brotherly love, Romerica and AmerIta friendship

**Summary:** AUA group of criminals known as the Bad Touch Trio plan to go on a stealing spree during the holidays. When they hit a certain neighborhood where everyone is gone for vaction, they think they've hit the jackpot. What they didn't expect was a young hyper little boy who won't rest until his home is safe! The Bad Touch Trio have a whole house full of fun coming to them; who knew one little boy could outsmart three crooks?

* * *

Young Alfred let out a sigh as he examined his work; the driveway of the Vargas household was completely clear; not bad for a six year old boy. He walked up and knocked on the door to have his neighbor Lovino Vargas answer the door with the same scowl that he always wore. Lovino lived across the street from Alfred with his twin brother Feliciano. Alfred liked Feli much better than Lovi, but he never said that out loud.

Alfred pulled down the hood of his bright blue jacket, "I'm done Mr. Varagas," he said.

Lovino stepped out and examined his work before shrugging, "I guess it'll do," he grumbled. He stepped inside and pulled out a box containing a remote control airplane, "Feli wanted me to give this to you, so consider this your payment," Lovino said handing it to Alfred.

An excited smile spread across Alfred's face as he examined his new toy, "Wow, thank you," he said.

"Yeah yeah, now go home; little brat…" Lovino muttered the last part, but Alfred still heard it.

Lovino closed his door and Alfred grabbed his shovel, "Meanie," he said softly as he dragged his feet across the street to his own house.

Alfred opened the door to his house and took off his winter coat and boots and placed them by the coat rack since he was too small to reach. He heard his older brother Arthur talking on the phone in the kitchen, "I told you Ludwig, I _can't _work on weekends…I've got a six year old brother to raise, I can't leave him alone all the time…It's winter break Ludwig, I have to keep an eye on him now that school is done, practically the whole neighborhood is away for vacation…Yes…I'll be there the day after tomorrow…Alright, bye."

Alfred walked into the kitchen as Arthur was hanging up the phone. Their parents had died when Alfred was only three, and since Arthur had just turned eighteen then, he had gained custody to take care of Alfred since he was so young. Arthur had really sacrificed a lot for him; he had to give up college and get a job to support them both, but they managed to get by quite well.

"Hi Artie," Alfred said as he walked in.

Arthur smiled, "Did you finish shoveling Mr. Vargas' driveway?" he asked.

Alfred nodded, "Uh-huh! And look what he gave me!" he said holding up his new plane.

Arthur knelt down and examined the box, "Wow, this is quite a toy; did you say 'thank you'?" he asked, and Alfred nodded proudly. "Good boy," Arthur said ruffling his hair, "Dinner's almost ready; why don't you get ready for bed?" he said.

"Okay," Alfred said and scampered upstairs. He placed the plane on his bed before heading to the bathroom. Little did he know that outside his neighborhood, three criminals were getting ready to strike one of the many empty houses nearby.

Arthur and Alfred ate dinner in silence until Alfred asked, "When's Mr. Feli coming home?"

Feli was visiting his friends in Japan for a few weeks. He had promised Lovino AND Alfred that he would be home in time for Christmas.

"He'll be back the day after tomorrow," Arthur answered and smiled, "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to play with him; school doesn't start for another week." He added.

The main reason Alfred liked Feli better than Lovino was that he actually _played_ with him. Feli was almost like a kid himself, and Alfred loved it. Not that Arthur didn't play with him too; Feli was just more…well…_fun_.

Once dinner was finished, Arthur tucked Alfred into bed, "Good night lad," he said and kissed him on the forehead. Alfred would have gone to sleep right away if he hadn't heard voices coming from his window.

He walked over to his window and looked out sideways as he watched three men walk down the sidewalk. He couldn't tell what they were talking about, but he had never seen them before. Alfred decided to let it go; he was too tired to care and he went back to sleep.

The next day after breakfast, Alfred got dressed and went outside to play with his new plane. The plane took a little time to control, but Alfred eventually got the hang of it. At one point while Alfred was flying his plane, he accidently flew it too far. The plane flew across the street to the front yard of the house further down the neighborhood.

Alfred ran across the empty street and into the front yard and picked it up and made sure it wasn't broken, when something caught his eye. He saw movement in the window; but the people who lived here weren't due home for a while. Maybe they had a house-sitter?

Alfred slowly snuck up to the window and peeked inside. The room was an absolute mess; the furniture was all over the place and everything was dumped everywhere. Alfred then looked further into the room where three figures were picking up small objects and putting them into sacks. One had blonde hair like Arthur, blue eyes and had a little beard on his chin. The second had messy brown hair and green eyes. But the third had silver hair and red eyes that scared poor Alfred almost to death; he was scariest out of all of them.

His heart almost stopped when he recognized their voices; they were the men from last night! They were robbers!

Alfred slowly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his personal disposable camera. He always carried it with him in case he saw a bunny or a bird that he liked. He held it up to his eyes and snapped a picture and then another and still another.

It was then, when the men noticed him and the camera he was holding. The brown haired man pointed and shouted something and Alfred ran for his life. The three men had just gotten out the door as they watched Alfred run inside.

These men were called Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert and were known as the Bad Touch Trio; a group of thieves who were really making a name for themselves. They had never been caught for over three years and they weren't going to let some kid turn them in. They went around to the back of the house and peeked in the window.

They heard the boy talking frantically to the elder figure in the house who was doing some paperwork, "I can't talk right now Alfred," Arthur was saying,

"But Artie-" Alfred began but Arthur cut him off, "Look, why don't you go play upstairs; I'm going to be away all day tomorrow and I have to get ready."

Alfred gave a small pout and went upstairs to his room. Right as he entered he heard the familiar voices of the robbers. They sounded like they were all laced with accents.

Alfred went to his window and knelt down so he could open it a crack and listen in, "But ze boy 'as our pictures!" a French voice said.

"Relax, ve'll get zose pictures. Zat British guy is gonna be gone all day tomorrow; ze kid vill be all alone." a German-sounding voice responded.

"Si, so when should we come back?" A Spanish voice asked.

There was silence for a moment until the German voice answered, "Ve'll come back by noon; zen ve'll know zat he's alone."

Alfred's eyes widened as he quietly shut his window, "Noon," he whispered.

He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling; what could he do? Artie wouldn't listen to him, it was probably too late to call the police, and he was going to be all alone to face those robbers tomorrow. Alfred groaned and turned over when his eyes fell on his new plane. He stared at the fighter plane design that, according to the box, was a popular design in WWII.

Alfred's eyes lit up; he couldn't let those Meanies scare him. He had to protect his house; like a real hero! He got out a large piece of paper and some crayons and began to create a battle plan. He was finished by the time dinner was ready and he looked it over; those robbers would never know what hit them! One dinner was done, Alfred went around while Arthur was cleaning up and gathered the things he needed.

Once he was sure Arthur was in bed, he went around and set up all his hidden traps; he was going to have to make sure Arthur didn't spring them before he left. When he was done, he went into Arthur's room and gave him a kiss on the cheek…just in case something should go wrong. Arthur smiled slightly in his sleep and Alfred went to bed himself, ready for the big day ahead of him.

The next day after breakfast at about eight, Alfred helped Arthur get ready (mostly to keep him from springing any traps he set up). Arthur put together a peanut butter sandwich and put it in the fridge for Alfred's lunch and Alfred came in with Arthur's coat.

Arthur began to put on his coat, "Ok, so you have food in the fridge and the pantry, Mr. Vargas is across the street if you need anything, you have all my numbers, you have the spare phone in the basement, and I'll try to call you every hour," he said.

Alfred nodded, "Okay," and walked with him to the front door.

Arthur knelt down to Alfred's level, "You be careful, and keep an eye on the house alright?" he said.

Alfred nodded, "I will," Arthur smiled and gave him one last hug; he couldn't help but feel worried. This was the first time Alfred was being left at home for so long. The weather had sent out a blizzard warning calling for lots of snowfall that day. It was taking all of Arthur's willpower just to leave the house.

Alfred watched and waved as Arthur drove off as the snow began to fall harder. Once Arthur was out of sight, Alfred put his winter coat on and got to work on the rest of his traps. It was difficult work, but he managed to finish about a half hour before noon. Like Arthur had promised, he had called to check on him (almost) every hour. Alfred reassured him that he was fine every time and he hoped Arthur would believe him so he wouldn't call him as often.

Alfred quickly ate his sandwich before going to the top floor and peeking out a large window that overlooked the front yard and the street. He had to keep a lookout for when the enemy arrived, like a smart hero should. He picked up a pair of binoculars and scanned the streets for any signs of movement; the party was about to begin.

At about ten minutes to twelve, Lovino's phone rang, "Hello?" he said a bit gruffly.

"Mr. Vargas? It's Arthur; I have a small favor to ask of you," Arthur said through the phone.

"What is it?" Lovino asked,

"Could you go over and keep an eye on Alfred for me? I'm heading to a meeting and I won't be able to call him for a while, so could you just check on him?" Arthur asked.

Lovino rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly, "Alright fine," he said.

"Thank you so much," Arthur said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Lovino grumbled and hung up the phone. He grabbed his black trench coat and pulled it over his pink button down shirt and walked out the door into the cold, snowy air.

The Bad Touch Trio were walking towards Alfred's house at that time and spotted the fuming Italian walking towards the house. "I'll handle this," Antonio murmured and walked towards him.

Alfred saw Lovino too as well as the incoming robbers; his eyes widened in fear for his neighbor as Antonio walked up to him. Lovino wasn't supposed to be here!

"Holá amigo!" Antonio said cheerfully to Lovino who just scowled at him."I just moved in down the street and I was wondering if you could help me?" he asked.

"What do you want, bastard?" Lovino asked, still scowling.

"I need some help carrying something to the window; do you have a ladder I could maybe borrow?" Antonio asked.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Fine; c'mon you bastard," he grumbled.

Alfred watched in horror as Lovino led the robber into his garage. Lovino's garage was fairly small and looked like any other garage; shelves full of junk against the wall. One minor difference was two metal poles on the far left and right side that acted as supports. Lovino walked over to one of the shelves and Antonio quickly closed the garage door. Lovino whirled around, "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Antonio smiled dangerously, "You should be more careful about strangers, mi amigo." Lovino's eyes widened slightly and his heart began to race as Antonio walked towards him.

Alfred watched Lovino's garage door close; he _had_ to rescue him when he got a chance. Even though he was a big meanie, He didn't want Lovino to get involved in this; he _was _the hero after all.

Alfred ran to Arthur's bedroom and pulled out his old bee bee rifle. It was Arthur's when he was younger, but he didn't use it anymore because of how dangerous it was. Alfred ran to the back door where the other two robbers were just arriving. They rapped on the door, "C'mon kid; ve know you're in zere!" Gilbert called.

"Open ze door mon petit, we won't 'urt you," Francis cooed.

Alfred got on his stomach and slowly pushed the end of the gun out the doggy door and aimed it slightly up. Arthur had meant to get that door blocked up, but they never got around to it and for now, Alfred was grateful.

"Just open ze door kid!" Gilbert called as he took a step closer, and Alfred fired. Alfred pulled the gun back in and stifled his laughter as Gilbert yelped in pain. He jumped back and fell to his knees, clutching between his legs, "My awesome jewels…" he whimpered.

Francis, now very curious, hesitantly stuck his hand through the doggy door. Alfred put the muzzle of the gun to the man's palm and fired again. Francis yelped and yanked his hand out. He cradled his hand as Alfred silently cheered inside.

"Ze little brat is armed!" Francis yelled.

"Alright, you go to ze back; I'll take ze front!" Gilbert ordered as they got to their feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Antonio had securely tied Lovino to one of the poles in the Italian's garage with silver duct tape. His wrists were crossed behind the pole and his ankles and upper legs were taped as well. Antonio had taken off Lovino's coat leaving only his normal clothes for protection against the cold of the garage. Lovino winced as blood dripped from a mark on his temple. The bastard had kicked him to stun him so he could tape him up.

"Well Señor, this has been fun; but I have business to attend to," Antonio purred as he placed a large piece of tape over Lovino's mouth. Lovino let out a string of muffled curses as Antonio began to tape his upper arms to the pole to ensure that there was no escape,

"I certainly hope you aren't too…attached to that little boy across the street," Antonio said causing Lovino's eyes to widen.

The Italian then flushed bright red as Antonio gave him a small kiss on the head and undid the top three buttons on his pink shirt, exposing his skin even more to the cold resulting in more muffled yells from the Italian. Antonio then opened the garage window and opened the back door that was right next to where Lovino was tied,

"I'll leave these open, you look like you could use some air." He said before he disappeared out the door as the snow fell even harder and blew inside the garage.

* * *

Antonio met Francis by the back door while Gilbert was just arriving at the front. None of the robbers noticed the thick sheet of ice covering the steps, courtesy of Alfred dumping buckets of water on the steps the night before. Arthur hadn't noticed because he had left through the garage and the snow was doing a good job covering it.

At almost the same time, the trio took one step and was sent flying to the ground. Francis was the first one to recover and used the railing to get up the steps; Antonio on the other hand, fell to the ground again.

Francis was a bit shocked to find the door unlocked so he opened it and poked his head inside only to feel a huge burning sensation in his head. A lighter had been rigged to light when the door opened and Francis' blonde hair went up in seconds. Francis screamed a _very_ manly scream and jumped backwards only to slip on the ice and land on Antonio.

Francis crawled over and stuck his head in the snow while Antonio tried to catch his breath; a sizzling sound was heard as the fire went out. Francis lifted his head out of the snow and faced a shocked Antonio, "Wow, that's a really bad hair day, amigo." He said trying to stifle a giggle.

Francis felt his head which was now burned and had hardly any hair on the top, "Oh mon dieu! My beautiful 'air is ruined!" he cried before his face was twisted with anger, "Zat little devil is going to pay for zis!"

Meanwhile, Gilbert had just gotten up to the front door and was attempting to open it. Alfred watched from above as he pulled out a pair of scissors and cut a piece of thick thread. Gilbert looked up as a huge anvil crashed out of the top window and landed right on his head.

Alfred flinched from his overhead view as a loud clang echoed through the air, "Ouch," he muttered.

Gilbert stood still for a few moments before falling back down the icy steps, flat on his back.

Once Antonio had calmed Francis down about his hair and given him a hat to wear, he spotted an open window that led to the living room. "You try the door again; I'll go in there." Antonio said and walked over.

However, the Spaniard was stopped a few feet away from the window. He tried to lift his feet, but he couldn't move. Alfred had cleverly left the hose running under the snow causing the ground to become muddy and sticky.

Francis kicked the door open, knocking the lighter out of place. He then faced Alfred, who was smiling right in front of him and holding a string that looked like it was connected to something.

"Hi," Alfred said innocently before stepping out of the way and letting go of the string. The pantry behind Alfred flew open and launched a large metal boxing glove. Francis flew out of the doorway and into the snow. Alfred grinned at the success; he couldn't remember exactly where he had found that thing or why it was in the house, but at least it worked! Alfred ran up and slammed the door shut and locked it this time.

Antonio, who had been trying to get out of the sticky mess had eventually taken off his boots leaving only his bare feet. This way, he was easily able to get to the window without the mud slowing him down. He climbed into the window and jumped to the ground, only to smash tons of tiny glass Christmas ornaments with his feet.

Antonio screamed in pain as he fell to the ground as his bare feet began to bleed, "I'm gonna KILL that kid!" he yelled angrily.

Gilbert, who had just come to his senses with a huge bump on his head, got back to his feet and climbed up the stairs again. This time, after making sure nothing was going to fall on him, he managed to kick the door open without slipping. "Alright you brat; come out before I unleash my awesomeness on you!" he yelled.

The moment he stepped in the door, he unknowingly stepped through a string that caused a frying pan to swing down and smack him in the face with a loud clang. Alfred watched from his hiding spot before scrambling up the stairs. Gilbert stood stunned for a minute before continuing through the booby trapped house.

Francis followed Antonio through the window, without getting sliced by Christmas decorations and they all met each other in the hallway. From their appearances, it was obvious that they had all been tricked by that kid.

"I'm up here you meanies!" Alfred called from the top of the stairs. The Bad Touch Trio ran to the stairwell where Alfred had placed out all his tiny toy cars causing the three men to slip and fall quite hard. Alfred quietly thanked Arthur for telling him how Feli had almost broken his neck slipping on those things.

"Is that all you got?" Alfred taunted as they got to their feet. Alfred ran to the railing that overlooked the staircase as the three began to climb up the stairs. Alfred then threw down a paint can that was attached to a string. After hearing the Francis' yelp of pain he knew he had a bulls-eye. He threw down two more and got the same result, but he wasn't finished yet.

The trio was coming up at the same time with Gilbert yelling, "If you throw vun more can at us, I'll rip your guts up and shove zem up your-" he was cut off Alfred threw down a thick metal bar that slammed into all three of them causing them to fly against the wall and slump to the ground. The three men were out of commission…for now.

Just then the phone rang; it was probably Arthur. Alfred ran to the nearest phone upstairs and prayed that the robbers would stay asleep for awhile, "Hello?" he asked panting slightly.

"Alfred? It's Arthur; are you alright? You're all out of breath," Arthur said worriedly.

"No no, I'm fine; I'm just playing Mafia with Mr. Vargas," Alfred responded.

Arthur smirked, "You're not gambling, are you?" he teased. "No," Alfred said.

"Well, I'm going to be home soon, the weather is getting really bad. I'm picking Feliciano up from the airport so I won't be home for a while depending on the traffic." Arthur said.

Alfred nodded, "Okay, take your time, I'll be fine."

"Alright, play nice with Lovino;"

"I will; bye!"

"Bye love,"

Alfred hung up the phone in relief and ran back to check on the robbers. To his relief, they were just getting up and pulling themselves together. Alfred knew that now was the time to put them out of commission for good. The trio got up and began to climb the stairs again, keeping a sharp eye out for any more objects coming towards them.

Alfred waved to them from the entrance to the attic, "Come and get me!" he taunted before sticking out his tongue. The three men chased after the boy, tripping over a tight wire he set up in the process as they all scrambled up the stairs. They scanned the attic looking for the small boy but they didn't notice the same boy sneaking back down the stairs from his hiding place behind the top of the stairs.

Alfred quietly shut the attic door and locked it tight; he was going to have to be quick if this was to work. He grabbed his winter coat and a small backpack he had put together and bolted outside. He hadn't noticed how bad the snow was getting as it was almost up to his waist. He ran a little ways back until he could clearly see the attic window. He put his hands to the sides of his mouth and yelled, "YOU'RE NOT GONNA FIND ME UP THERE YOU BIG, DUMB, STUPID-HEADS!"

The three robbers appeared in the open window and stared in disbelief at the boy's quickness. Antonio checked the door to find it locked. They tried to break it down, but this door was much thicker than the others and their crowbars were outside. Luckily, Francis found a rope they could use to climb down. They secured it to a post and began to climb down.

Francis' nose twitched as he sniffed the air, "Hey; what's zat smell?" he asked.

Antonio sniffed the air, "That's kerosene amigo, it's on the rope," he answered.

"Vhy ze hell vould ze rope be covered in kerosene?" Gilbert asked.

Their eyes widened in realization and they looked down to see Alfred smiling up at them with a lit match, "Merry Christmas!" he called and set the rope ablaze.

"Go up!" Gilbert yelled and the three thieves scrambled up the burning rope. However, the three weren't fast enough and they all let go of the scorching rope near the top and crashed to the ground with snow from an overhead tree dumping all over them.

Alfred quickly dug through the snow in the back of the yard until he found his toy catapult. He had gotten it from Arthur's brother Scott for his birthday, and it was small, but worked like a normal catapult. It was pretty powerful; Alfred managed to accidently break a window once with it once (Arthur wasn't too pleased with his brother for giving him such a dangerous toy).

Alfred picked up a brick and loaded it. Before the trio knew what he was doing, Alfred opened fire. Antonio flew back and fell to the ground unconscious, with a large red mark on his forehead. Before Gilbert and Francis could even react, two more bricks sailed through the air and knocked them out cold. Alfred ran inside and dialed 911; his plan was a success, now to rescue Mr. Vargas.

* * *

"Over here Feliciano!" Arthur called waving. He had just arrived at the airport and Feli's plane had just landed.

The happy Italian jogged over to him, "Ciao Arthur! Merry Christmas!" he said happily as he gave Arthur a hug, "Merry Christmas," Arthur responded, "Did you have a good trip?" he asked.

"Si, it was so much fun! Kiku made all kinds of food! How are Alfred and Lovino?" Feli asked.

"There fine; Lovino's looking after Alfred right now actually," Arthur answered. Just then, Arthur's cell phone rang, "Excuse me," he said as he answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Is this Arthur Kirkland?" A strange voice asked.

"Yes," Arthur answered.

"This is the local police; is Alfred Kirkland your brother?" the voice asked.

Arthur frowned slightly, "Yes, what about him?" he asked.

"We just received a call from him; based on his explanation, a group of dangerous criminals known as the Bad Touch Trio attempted to break into your house a few hours ago," the policeman answered.

Arthur's eyes widened as he visibly paled. Feli noticed that the Brits' hands were shaking and had a bad feeling something was wrong. "I-is he alright?" Arthur asked shakily. He remembered when he had last called Alfred and how he was out of breath; could he have been trying to run from the robbers? The thought of Alfred getting hurt or even killed by crooks almost made Arthur's heart stop.

"We're on our way there now; if you give us your location we'll give you a police escort to your house." The policeman said.

Arthur nodded, trying with all his might not to drop the cell phone, "Y-yes, I'm at the airport," Arthur answered.

"Alright, we'll send someone out right away." The policeman answered.

"Alright, thank you." Arthur said and hung up. He put his phone away and started to breathe heavily with cold sweat beading on his forehead,

"What happened?" Feli asked worriedly. Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door, "I'll explain later; we have to get home!" He said frantically.

* * *

Lovino could feel his consciousness slipping away; the cold was gnawing at him and he couldn't feel his body at all. He had tried to escape, but the exposure to the cold had quickly stopped his struggles; that and his head injury seemed to be worse than he thought. He just hoped that Alfred was alright; the kid may have been annoying, but he never wanted him to get hurt, especially by those bastards. In all honesty, the reason he was so grumpy around Alfred was that he just didn't know how to act around him; he had never really been around small children that much.

Alfred burst through the back door of the garage, "Mr. Vargas!" he cried. In an instant, he spotted his neighbor taped to the pole. He ran up to him in horror and put his backpack down. The boy felt his heart tighten as he saw how pale Lovino was and the cut on his head; he just hoped he wasn't too late.

He reached up and touched his icy cold cheek causing Lovino to flinch slightly, "Mr. Vargas?" Alfred called gently.

Lovino felt his senses slowly come back to him as he felt the small warm hand on his cheek. His eyes fluttered open as the piece of tape across his mouth was gently pulled away. His half-lidded eyes fell on the small blue-eyed boy, "Alfred," he murmured.

Alfred smiled, "Don't worry; you're gonna be ok," he said as he opened his backpack and pulled out a thick quilt and a pair of scissors. He placed the blanket on Lovino before he began cut the tape and peel it off until Lovino was free. Alfred re-wrapped the quilt around Lovino's shoulders and managed to help him to his feet.

Alfred took his hand and slowly led him from the cold garage into the warm house, "Sit down here Mr. Vargas," Alfred said as he led Lovino into the living room,

"G-grazie Alfred," Lovino said as he sat down on the couch and pulled the blanket tighter around him.

The boy then ran to the kitchen and pulled a chair against the fridge so he could reach the freezer. Luckily, he spotted an ice pack that was just within his reach. Alfred grabbed it and jogged back to living room before taking off his coat and climbing onto the couch next to Lovino. He held out the ice pack and Lovino took it, nodding his thanks as he pressed it to his throbbing head,

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alfred asked worriedly after a few minutes of silence.

Lovino continued to shiver as he put down the ice pack to pull the quilt tighter around him, "I-I'm fine now; w-what about you? How did you get away from those bastards?" Lovino asked.

Alfred smiled, "I left a few surprises for them," he said simply.

Alfred then climbed onto Lovino's lap and hugged him, "I'm glad they didn't hurt you," he said softly.

Lovino's eyes widened before softening and wrapping Alfred in the blanket with him and hugging him back, "Grazie Alfred; I'm glad you're not hurt either…damn brat," he said softly. It had been forever since he had willingly hugged somebody, let alone a child. If Lovino wasn't so pale the light pink on his cheeks would've been easy to spot. Alfred smiled and snuggled against Lovino hoping to warm him up faster.

They stayed like that for a while until they heard sirens outside. They put their coats back on and went outside to see many police cars drive up and surround Alfred's house.

"Wow," Alfred breathed; he had never seen policemen this close before! The policemen all spread out around the house until they found the semi-conscious trio in the back yard.

Arthur's car pulled up alongside the other cars and he and Feli got out. Arthur's heart quickened his breath hitched at the sight of the broken window and kicked in door. Feli was just as shocked at the damage.

"Alfred," Arthur whispered and made his way toward the house, hoping to spot the small boy.

Alfred smiled at the sight of his brother's messy blonde hair and yelled out, "Artie!"

Arthur whirled around at his brother's voice and saw the small blonde haired boy running towards him from Lovino's house with Lovino following slowly behind him. Arthur let small tears of happiness dot his eyes as he let out a sigh of relief and ran towards Alfred before scooping him into his arms and spun around once as he squeezed the boy. Arthur fell to his knees and showered Alfred with kisses and hugs causing the boy to blush slightly.

"Artie, you're hugging and kissing me in front of the _cops_!" he whined.

Arthur pulled away and stroked Alfred's hair, "Thank god you're okay," he said and gripped the boy's shoulders, "Don't you ever scare like that again!" he said firmly.

Alfred gave him a small smile and Arthur pulled him into another tight hug. Feli went up to his brother and hugged him, "Are you alright fratello?" he asked.

Lovino sighed and hugged him back, "Yeah, thanks to the kid," he answered pointing to Alfred.

When they broke away, Feli's eyes widened at the cut, "Your head…" he said reaching towards it but Lovino pushed his hand away, "It's nothing, really." He reassured him.

Alfred finally managed to break away from his brother and faced his neighbors, "Hi, Mr. Feli!" he said happily.

"Ciao, Alfred!" Feli said as he hugged the small boy.

Arthur got to his feet, "Thank you for watching Alfred," he said gratefully to Lovino.

The Italian rolled his eyes, "I didn't do anything really," he said as the police came back with the three thieves cuffed.

The Italians and Arthur noticed the many injuries on them as they glared daggers at Alfred who was smiling innocently. A police officer who appeared to be the chief walked up to them, "Arthur and Alfred Kirkland?" he asked. Arthur nodded, the chief continued, "We've arrested the crooks; however, it appears that a number of items were set up in the house that matched the injuries on the trio; booby traps if you will." He explained, looking at Alfred.

Arthur picked Alfred up, "Is there something you and Mr. Vargas would like to tell us?" he asked.

"It's a long story," Alfred answered, "And the house is a mess," he added.

"Maybe we should go inside," Lovino suggested.

Everyone sat in the living room with Alfred sitting on Lovino's lap as they explained what had happened. By the time they were done, everyone's eyes were wide with disbelief. After a moment of silence the chief bid them farewell and left the group alone.

Feli went up and hugged Alfred, "Thank you so much for saving my brother Alfred!" he said happily. Alfred squirmed in Feli's death hug, but luckily Feli released him and returned him to Lovino's lap before he suffocated.

Alfred faced Lovino and gave a small smile causing the Italian to sigh and smile back, "I guess I never really took the time to notice what a good kid you are, even if you are a brat," he said ruffling his hair.

Alfred pouted, "I'm not a brat you meanie!" he protested. Everyone laughed; this was going to be a Christmas to remember.

* * *

**Yeah...this was kinda cute if you squint. Plus, it was adorable putting in the Chibi!America and Romano stuff X3**

**I'm sure if you've seen the movies you know what traps I threw in there.**

**Remember to review and leave requests!**


	5. Summer Nights

**Yay! An update AND my first request! I'm sure you Grease fans are gonna get a kick out of THIS one! :D**

* * *

**Title: **Summer Nights

**Summary: **Summer has just ended and all the kids at Hetalia High are telling all their friends about their best summer memories. But for Amelia, her summer was a special one to remember. A summer on the beach with Alfred; how great is that? But could this innocent summer romance blossom into something more?

**Pairings: **Main- USXFem!US, Side- UKXFem!UK, Gerita (Fem!Italy), Spamano (Fem!Romano), Prucan (Fem!Canada), AustriaXHungary

**Requested by: ** .x

* * *

It was the end of August on the first day of school, and all the students at Hetalia High School were running to lunch to meet up with their friends to talk about their summer. Amelia and her sister Madeline had just met up with their friends Elizaveta, Lovina, Feliciana and Alice at a lunch table outside with their lunch trays.

"Ve~! Amelia! Maddie!" Feliciana squealed happily and ran towards them for one of her famous death hugs.

The two sisters sidestepped, barely dodging the oncoming attack, "Whoa! Wait 'till we put down our food Feli!" Amelia said smiling.

They put their food safely on the table and accepted Feli's hugs, "I missed you guys!" she said after eventually releasing them.

Amelia sat down next to Alice, her best friend and sister-figure, while her twin took a seat next to Eliza.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time, Alfred was joining his friends, Arthur, Gilbert, Ludwig, Roderich, and Antonio on the bleachers near the football field (Yong Soo was sitting nearby too).

"'Sup dudes!" Alfred said as he grasped Gilbert's hand. The rest of the boys greeted him in a similar fashion before sitting down and eating.

"So what've you guys been doing all summer?" Alfred asked.

"I'm sure _someone _around here did something hilarious," Gilbert said eyeing Roderich suspiciously. He then pulled out a handful of sticks, "Everyone draw, and the smallest goes first!" he announced.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Honestly Gilbert, you're such a child sometimes," he said.

"That's because I'm so awesome!" Gilbert shot back, "Now shut up and draw!"

Everyone sighed and drew a stick and Ludwig ended up with the shortest one. "Alright West, spill; what did you do all summer?" Gilbert asked.

"Weren't you with the whole time amigo? He's your brother after all," Antonio said.

Gilbert shook his head, "No, he went off on his own but he never told me where!" he said before leaning towards Germany, eager to hear the story.

Ludwig blushed and looked at the ground, "If you must know…I spent my summer with Feli…" he said.

* * *

**Back with the girls...**

"Okay, who wants to tell about their summer first?" Eliza asked.

"Ve! Me! Me!" Feli called waving her hand.

"Alright, what did you do?" Eliza asked.

"Ludwig took me to Luxembourg; just the two of us! It was so much fun and we got to eat sausage _and _pasta! All the sites were really pretty too!" Feli said happily.

"How are things going between you and Luddy?" Amelia asked.

"He can be grumpy, but he's still sweeter than pasta!" Feli answered cheerfully.

"Good, but if he does anything perverted to you I'll knock his block off!" Lovina said dangerously.

"Didn't you go to Luxembourg too Lovina?" Maddie asked.

"No way, and it's none of your damn business," Lovina shot back.

Eliza pouted, "Aww, but we all agreed that when we came back to school we would say what we did over the summer; you promised Lovi, no backing out!"

"Don't call me Lovi!" The Italian said harshly.

"Then tell us, or we'll keep calling you that!" Amelia threatened.

Lovina growled before turning away and grumbling, "Fine, I spent my summer with that bastard Antonio…"

* * *

**Back with the boys...**

"Luxembourg huh? Is that near Miami?" Alfred asked when Ludwig finished telling his story.

Arthur smacked him upside the head, "No, you git, it's in Europe!"

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun; reminds me of my summer," Antonio said, his eyes distant.

"What did you do Toni?" Gilbert asked.

The Spaniard smiled, "I took mi tomate, Lovina to Madrid. It was very romantic and we got to eat all the tomatoes we wanted when she wasn't blushing like one," he explained.

"You didn't bribe her did you?" Roderich asked.

Antonio laughed, "No, but she really wanted to go to a Bull fight and she really got into it when I took her; I guess she really likes seeing people get chased by angry bulls."

"Sounds legit," Alfred joked when Gilbert turned to Roderich, "What about you Roddy? Did you have to play the piano to lure your sweet Liza to you?" he asked.

Roderich frowned, "No, I simply asked and she said yes," he said before smiling slightly at the memory, "And we had a very good time as well,"

* * *

**With the girls...**

"But you and Antonio are so cute together; admit it, you like him a lot!" Liza said.

"Shut up! I do not!" Lovina yelled, "And who are you to talk? You never shut up about that piano-playing bastard Roderich!"

Eliza blushed slightly and spluttered, "I-I don't talk about him all the time!"

"I dunno; almost all your text messages somehow involve him," Alice said.

"Did you spend your summer with Roderich?" Maddie asked.

"Ve~! Tell us!" Feli said excitedly.

Eliza blushed even harder, "Roderich took me Salzburg in Austria; he brought me to a large field that was full of edelweiss flowers almost every day," Eliza sighed contentedly, "It was so romantic!"

Amelia nodded, "Well, since we seem to be going in a circle, that means you're next sis; tell us what you did. You never told me where you went for the summer," she said.

Maddie smiled and pulled a small stuffed polar bear out of her backpack and held it close to her heart, "Gilbert took me somewhere really special," she said.

* * *

**With the boys...**

"You dragged her all the way to Austria? That must've been totally boring and unawesome!" Gilbert said.

Roderich scowled, "She had the greatest time of her life; she told me herself!" he shot back.

Gilbert snorted, "Please; I made sure to take _my _girl somewhere interesting," he said.

"Are you talking about Maddie?" Alfred asked.

Gilbert nodded, "Yeah; I took Birdie to Niagara Falls. I even bought her a polar bear toy; I've never seen her so happy…" he said as he stared at the sky before Ludwig waved his hand in front of him to snap him out of it.

"Who knew that the 'awesome' Gilbert had a soft spot," Arthur teased making air quotes.

Gilbert blushed and Alfred nudged the Brit, "That doesn't mean you don't have a soft spot; did you and Alice spend your summer talking to your imaginary friends?" Alfred asked.

"They're not imaginary; and no we didn't, I took her on a trip as well," Arthur said crossing his arms in defiance.

"Please, enlighten us," Alfred said.

* * *

**With the girls...**

"Aww, that's so sweet Maddie; I'm happy for ya," Amelia said.

"Uni said to tell you congratulations," Alice said resulting in a few confused looks.

"You _still _talkto those imaginary friends of yours? You gotta learn to grow up Alice," Amelia said poking her cheek.

Alice frowned and batted her hand away, "They aren't imaginary!" she protested.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Whatever, it's your turn anyway; what'd you do over the summer besides talk to fairies?" she asked.

Alice scowled, "Arthur took me to England where we got to visit our old friends and family members. We saw many sights and so many fairies," she said with a smile, "Arthur can be so sweet when the conditions are right."

* * *

**With the boys...**

"You took her to England? How did you get back alive after eating the food there?" Alfred asked receiving another smack on the head, "Git, British cooking isn't that bad!" he said with a scowl.

Gilbert smirked and leaned towards him, "And what about you Mr. Hero? As far as I remember, you don't have a special someone; did you spend your summer alone?" he asked.

Alfred smiled and shook his head, "No way dude, I spent my summer here and went to the beach; and I actually met someone there," he said.

* * *

**With the girls...(last one I promise!)**

"Alright Amelia; let's hear your summer!" Eliza said.

Amelia shrugged, "I just spent my summer at the beach; I even met a boy there," she said.

"Who?" Feli asked.

Amelia blushed before whispering, "Alfred," The girls all gaped and some of them squealed.

* * *

"You met Amelia there? That cute American girl?" Antonio asked.

"What's it matter to you? You've already got a girl!" Alfred shot back.

"Well, what happened?" Ludwig asked but Alfred shook his head, "You don't want to hear all the horny details anyway," he said causing the boys to go off like rockets.

* * *

"It was really romantic," Amelia said.

"Did he ask you out?" Alice asked, but Amelia shook her head.

"What? You spent the whole summer together and you aren't a couple? Is that even legal?" Eliza asked gaping.

Amelia shrugged, "It's not like I didn't get close to him; he was really different than he usually is at school."

"What could you possibly see in that Alfred guy anyway?" Lovina asked.

"He may not look it, but he's actually really special," Amelia said but Lovina only smirked, "There's no such thing,"

* * *

"So you_ really_ want to know what happened?" Alfred asked. The boys all voiced their agreements until Alfred finally gave in, "Alright, I'll tell ya!" he said and stood up:

_**Alfred:**__ Summer lovin'; had me a blast!_

_**Amelia:**__ Summer lovin'; happened so fast!_

_**Alfred:**__ I met a girl, crazy for me!_

_**Amelia:**__ Met a boy, cute as can be!_

_**Both:**__ Summer days, driftin' away to ah! Oh those summer nights!_

_**Boys:**__ Well-a, well-a, well-a, huh! Tell me more! Tell me more!_

_**Antonio: **__Did you get very far?_

_**Girls:**__ Tell me more! Tell me more!_

_**Alice:**__ Like does he have a car?_

_**Girls:**__ Uh-huh (__**Boys:**__ do-do), uh-huh (do-do), uh-huh (do-do-do-do)_

_**Alfred:**__ She swam by me, she got a cramp!_

_**Amelia:**__ He ran by me, got my suit damp!_

_**Alfred:**__ I saved her life; she nearly drowned!_

_**Amelia:**__ He showed off, splashing around!_

_**Both: **__Summer sun, somethin's begun right ah! Oh those summer nights!_

_**Girls:**__ Well-a, well-a, well-a, huh! Tell me more! Tell me more!_

_**Eliza:**__ Was it love at first sight!_

_**Boys:**__ Tell me more! Tell me more!_

_**Gilbert:**__ Did she put up a fight?_

_**Boys:**__ Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh-uh-uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh-uh-uh-huh (__**Girls:**__ Dom-doo-bee-doo, doo-bee-doo ,doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bee-dom, doo-bee-doo, doo-bee-doo, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bee-dom!)_

_**Alfred:**__ Took her bowlin' in the arcade!_

_**Amelia:**__ We went strolling, drank lemonade!_

_**Alfred:**__ We made out under the dock!_

_**Amelia:**__ We stayed out 'till ten 'o' clock!_

_**Both:**__ Summer fling don't mean a thing, right ah! Oh those summer nights!_

_**All:**__ Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_

_**Boys:**__ Tell me more! Tell me more!_

_**Arthur:**__ But you don't have to brag!_

_**Girls:**__ Tell me more! Tell me more!_

_**Lovina:**__ 'Cause he sounds like a drag!_

_**All:**__ Shooda-bop-bop! Shooda-bop-bop! Shooda-bop-bop! Shooda-bop-bop! Shooda-bop-bop! Shooda-bop-bop! Shooda-bop-bop! Yeah!_

_**Amelia:**__ He got friendly holding my hand!_

_**Alfred:**__ Well she got friendly, down in the sand!_

_**Amelia:**__ He was sweet, just turned eighteen!_

_**Alfred:**__ Well she was good, you know what I mean!_

_**All:**__ WOO!_

_**Both:**__ Summer heat, boy and girl meet, right ah! Oh those summer nights!_

_**All:**__ Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_

_**Girls:**__ Tell me more! Tell me more!_

_**Feli:**__ How much dough did he spend?_

_**Boys:**__ Tell me more! Tell me more!_

_**Yong Soo:**__ Could she get me a friend?_

_**Amelia:**__ It turned colder; that's where it ends…_

_**Alfred:**__ So I told her we'd still be friends…_

_**Amelia:**__ Then we made our true love vow…_

_**Alfred:**__ Wonder what she's doin' now?_

_**Both:**__ Summer dreams ripped at the seams…but oh…those summer nights!_

_**All:**__ Tell me more! Tell me more!_

"It sounds like you had so much fun Amie!" Maddie said excitedly. "Who knew Alfred could be a romantic guy?" Alice said.

"Alright, that's it; the next time you see him, you _have _to talk to him!" Eliza said.

* * *

"You must've had quite a summer Alfred," Arthur said.

"Yeah, I'll say," Gilbert snickered, elbowing Alfred.

"You should defiantly ask her out amigo; you would make the perfect couple," Antonio said.

Alfred blushed slightly, "C'mon, it was just a little fling; even though I'm an awesome hero she'd never say yes," he said.

"Aww, are you scared?" Roderich teased.

"So the great hero can't even talk to a girl," Ludwig said with a smirk.

Alfred frowned, "Shut up! I can _to _talk to her!" he said.

"Then prove it, hero; the next time you see Amelia, you have to ask her out," Gilbert said.

Just then the lunch bell rang and everyone got ready to get to class. The boys all headed back into the school until Alfred stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the hallway; Amelia was at her locker with all her friends!

Gilbert smirked, "Now's your chance; we'll take care of the other girls and you go ask Amelia!" he said.

Alfred didn't move a muscle resulting in Arthur giving him a shove, "Go one you git; a deal is a deal!" he hissed.

Amelia looked up from her locker and froze as she saw Alfred and the other boys coming towards her.

"Now's your chance," Alice whispered.

"We'll take the other boys away and you just talk to him," Eliza whispered. Eliza nodded as she and the others met up with their boyfriends and led them far enough away to get a good view.

Alfred walked up to Amelia with his hands in his jean pockets, "Hey Amelia," he said, looking at his feet.

Amelia looked at her feet as well as she held her school books close to her chest, "H-hi Alfred," she said blushing.

After a moment of awkward silence, Amelia decided to start the conversation, "Um, I was telling my friends about my summer with you; it was a lot of fun," she said.

Alfred began to lift his head slightly, "Really? I was telling the guys about it too; they got pretty into it," he said.

He took a deep breath; here it goes: "Hey Amelia…I was wondering…" he trailed off.

"What?" Amelia asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Doyouwantogooutwithme?"

Alfred released all the words in a jumble as his blush deepened. "What did you say?" Amelia asked.

Alfred flinched before slowly forming the sentence again, "Do you…want to…go out with me?" he asked.

Amelia's eyes widened as her heart quickened its pace, at a complete loss for words. Alfred looked straight at her waiting for the inevitable answer:

"Yes,"

Alfred's eyes widened, "What?" he asked.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you," Amelia repeated.

A smile slowly grew across Alfred's face, "R-really? Awesome!"

"I know, this is so awesome!" Amelia agreed. In the back all their friends smiled as the two high fived before embracing; who knew a little summer fling could end in such a happy ending?

* * *

**Daaaaaaw! How cute! I hope I satisfied your wants FlyBoy!**

**Remember to review and leave requests!**


	6. Somewhere in My Memory

**Hey! Before I do any requests I wanted to give you guys a quick Christmas special before the break happens! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Title: Somewhere in My Memory**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: It's Christmas Eve and America's as excited as ever. She has invited all her States over to celebrate with her as well as the G8, but they say their too busy. America and the States wants to celebrate Christmas with them as a family, but will the G8 eventually change their minds? Featuring Fem!America and the States!**

* * *

Amelia, aka the United States of America, sighed and stretched in her chair; another long and boring G8 meeting, what could be worse? It was Christmas Eve; the _perfect _day to hold a boring meeting where nothing got done (even though they got _more _done than any World Conference she'd been to).

America was itching for the meeting to end so she could get home; she had to finish getting the house ready for Christmas! She was secretly glad that she was hosting the meeting this time; it made it ten times easier to get home in time. She could feel her people's happiness and warmth from the holiday spirit making her heart beat faster; something told her this was going to be a Christmas to remember.

She was snapped out of her daze when Germany said something causing her to snap to attention, "Wait; what did you just say?" she asked.

Britain rolled his eyes at the fact that she was daydreaming again, "We were just saying how we were all heading home tonight after the meeting is done," he said.

America's eyes widened, "What?! But that means you won't have time to celebrate Christmas!" she said in alarm.

Germany cleared his throat, "Yes, we are aware of that; but we all have a lot of work to get done before the holidays are over," he explained.

America rolled her eyes, "So? Just get it done _after _Christmas; that's what I do every year cause you can't just skip out on _Christmas _of all days," she said.

The other nations inwardly sighed; they all knew how much America loved Christmas. Every year she would somehow manage to invite everyone she knew over to her place just to celebrate. "Well, unlike _you, _we like to get our responsibilities done before we have fun," Britain huffed.

America frowned a bit, "Well it doesn't hurt to take a break during the holidays; this year I'm inviting all the States over and since you guys are already in my country I was hoping you all could drop by at some time," she said smiling again. It had been a while since she had seen all her kids and she couldn't wait to see all their smiling faces again.

"But don't they all just fight when they're together?" Japan asked.

America waved her hand, "No need to worry; this is the one time of the year where they're actually nice to each other so nothing will get broken this time!" she said.

"Well, we appreciate the offer, but we have to get home tonight," Germany said. The other nations all nodded and Italy looked at the ground sadly knowing he had to share the same fate.

America couldn't help but feel sad knowing that someone like perky lovable Italy would have to skip out on Christmas. America sagged in defeat; she knew there was no changing these guys' minds, "Alright; just promise me one thing," she said. "What?" Italy asked.

"Just don't spend the rest of the holiday alone when you get back; no one should have to spend Christmas alone," she said leaving the others in silence.

Once the meeting had concluded, everyone got up and exited the meeting room; they had to get back to their hotels to get ready for their long flights back. America stayed behind to straighten out the meeting room (it was _hers _after all). As she picked up any loose papers lying about she looked out the window as gentle snowflakes fell. The fireplace cracked as it began to burn out. America continued to clean as she began singing softly:

_Candles in the window,_

_Shadows painting the ceiling,_

_Gazing at the fire glow,_

_Feeling that gingerbread feeling._

_Precious moments,_

_Special people,_

_Happy faces,_

_I can see…_

_Somewhere in my memory,_

_Winter joys all around me,_

_Living in my memory_

_All of the music,_

_All of the magic,_

_All of the family home here with me~._

She gathered her things and headed out the door that was already slightly ajar. She walked out of the building completely oblivious to the fact that all the rest of the G8 were looking at her as she left as they had just heard her singing…

* * *

Amelia got home in no time at all. She quickly changed into something more comfortable and was ready to receive her children. The doorbell rang and she opened the door revealing D.C, Maryland, and Delaware.

"Hey you three!" America said happily as she pulled them into a hug.

"Hi Mom!" Maryland said happily, her blonde hair covered with snowflakes.

"Good to see you again!" Delaware said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Are we the first ones here?" D.C. asked.

"Of course, you live the closest!" America said, "Now let's get inside while we wait for the others."

The four got inside the warm house and America rubbed her hands together; three down, forty seven to go!

* * *

Within the hour, all the states had safely arrived at America's house. Just as she thought, no one began to fight; it was nothing but warm family love emanating through the house.

America went into the living room and clapped her hands loudly, "Alright kids, listen up!" Fifty one heads turned towards her, ready to receive instructions, "We have a few hours before dinner, so let's get this old place all ready for Christmas; pair up with someone and get decorating!" she said.

The States all happily voiced their agreement and paired up with whichever State was closest to them (The two twin sets of Dakota and Carolina were the only exceptions). They all spread through the house and got to work.

* * *

America walked through the house and inspected everyone's progress along with Indiana (who loved this holiday just as much as her mother) who was currently busy supervising the Christmas tree.

"Is this good Mom?" Nebraska asked as she and Kansas finished hanging wreaths of the railings of the stairs.

"It looks great you two; keep it up," America said and turned to see Hawaii and Alaska, the two youngest states running towards her, "Mommy, we can't find the tinsel for the tree," Hawaii said.

"They should be in the basement; ask one of the older kids to help if you can't find it," America said. The two states smiled and scampered off. America then ventured into the kitchen where Texas, Virginia, New York, Pennsylvania, Louisiana and New Jersey were preparing the food.

"How's it going in here?" America asked. "Doing great Mom!" Virginia replied happily.

"We got enough food 'ere fer a _hundred _of us!" Texas added.

"It's times like this where I'm glad I'm part Italian," **(It's true!)** New Jersey said as he added spices to the giant raw turkey.

"Don't forget, you're not the only state with tons of cultures in it!" New York said.

"It'll take more than that to beat _my _cooking," Louisiana shot back playfully.

"I'll help you guys out in a bit; I gotta check on the other kids," America said.

She continued to wander around the house when, "Heads up!" a voice yelled. America ducked on instinct as North Dakota threw a small wreath like a Frisbee to his twin brother South Dakota who caught it and hung it on the window along with the Carolina sisters who hung red bows on the wreaths when they were in place.

"Keep it up you four!" America called as she continued on her way. By the time she and Indiana had finished inspecting the house, everything was almost done and it was time to decorate the tree. So far, everything looked great; it wasn't too overdone or underdone and the house radiated with Christmas and family warmth.

It made America so happy to see all her children getting along. She smiled as Maine and Kentucky lifted Hawaii and Alaska so they could out decorations higher onto the tree and New Hampshire and Utah placed all the wrapped presents safely under the tree. California, Florida, Missouri, and New Mexico went to the dining room to set the table as the cooking states finished placing everything in the oven.

Amelia couldn't help but frown as she felt something was missing, and she knew exactly what; her allies, the G8. It pained her knowing that they would miss out on such a great holiday. In truth, she loved every one of them (in a strange way) and considered them a part of her family just like the States. The States had started to get to know them a bit better and gradually beginning to warm up to them as well.

Illinois noticed her mother's frown and went up to her, "Is everything alright Mom?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing sweetheart; don't worry," America said with a fake smile.

The state put on a thoughtful look when Iowa came up to her, "Are the G8 coming Mom?" he asked.

America hesitated before answering, "I'm afraid they're not coming," she said.

The States all stopped what they were doing and looked at their mother in shock, "What do you mean they're not coming?" Wisconsin asked.

America sighed, "They said that they had too much work to do, so they had to get home tonight…meaning that their skipping out on Christmas this year," she explained.

The States all looked at the ground in sadness while some of the younger ones moaned. America shrugged, "I tried to tell them to just put the work off for a bit, but they wouldn't budge," she said.

"But we got them presents," Connecticut said sadly.

Everyone murmured sadly until America spoke again, "Now come on, let's keep working; moping about it won't make it any better," she said when an idea came to her mind, "How about after Christmas day we pay a visit to all of them and give them their gifts then; how does that sound?" she asked.

The States perked up at the offer and their sadness was forgotten. "Now let's keep working; dinner's almost ready and we have to finish that tree!" America said.

* * *

Italy dragged his feet behind Germany as they walked towards the airport. Their luggage had already been taken their so they had nothing to carry. Italy's heart was sinking slowly at the thought of missing Christmas; he _never _missed Christmas! It was the happiest time for him and his country. His mind was also constantly replaying that song he heard America singing at the meeting; he had never heard her sing before and it had really impacted him.

Germany was also thinking about America's song as well as what her promise exactly meant; he never gave much thought to the holidays. He and Italy then noticed Britain, Japan and France walking ahead of them. They easily caught up to them as they were obviously headed in the same direction.

"Going to the airport?" Germany asked. The three nodded soundlessly, seeming to be deep in thought (obviously thinking about what America said as well). They then looked up to see China and Russia standing still and staring at something.

"What's wrong, you two? Don't you have a flight to catch?" Britain asked. "Look," China answered pointing.

The countries turned around to see that they were in front of America's house. The house was bright in the dark night with bright lights as figures moved about the house. They recognized them as the States as they watched them move about the house decorating a large Christmas tree. A soft winter wind blew as America's song repeated itself in their minds. They almost felt the warmth emanating from the house as they remembered the song clearly:

_Candles in the window,_

_Shadows painting the ceiling,_

_Gazing at the fire glow,_

_Feeling that gingerbread feeling._

They spotted America with some of the other States as they all smiled happily while they decorated the tree together, with an occasional laugh here and there:

_Precious moments,_

_Special people,_

_Happy faces,_

_I can see…_

The States and America all seemed to have permanent smiles on their faces as if they hadn't a care in the world. They helped one another and not a single frown could be seen. They were all together as a family, enjoying one another, and that's what seemed to make them the happiest:

_Somewhere in my memory,_

_Winter joys all around me,_

_Living in my memory,_

_All of the music,_

_All of the magic,_

_All of the family home here with me~._

The countries standing out in the snow now understood what America meant when she made them promise to not spend the holidays alone. Family was one of the most important things during Christmas and what made this holiday so wonderful.

The house seemed to be willing them to enter and join them. They all looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing. They walked up to the house and slowly knocked on the door.

After a few moments they were greeted by a surprised America, "Hey guys…what are you all doing here? I thought you had to get home to start work," she said with a confused look.

The States all gathered from a distance to see what was going on and their eyes brightened a bit at the sight of the nations. Germany shifted a bit, "Well…we changed our minds; so if it's not too late…could we possibly join you?" he asked.

America's gaze looked to all of their faces in silence for a moment before melting into a big smile, "Of course you can! Come on in!" she said stepping to the side. The States all voiced their happiness as they greeted all the nations as they entered the warm house.

"Texas! Flip the table!" America called. Texas ran into the kitchen and made the already long table nearly twice as long flipping a hidden portion with ten extra seats from underneath. Washington quickly set down plates and silverware and everyone filed into the dining room. Everyone took their seats and the food was served.

There were foods from nearly every culture, even scones that _weren't _burnt black and actually had flavor! **(It's the apocalypse!) **The G8 sat down on one side of the table and America sat next to them and everyone started to dig in.

"I'm really glad you all came; it wouldn't be a family Christmas without you," America said with a warm smile. The G8 smiled back feeling more welcome than ever as they began helping themselves to their food. With all the States and countries together as a family, this was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

**I'm sure you ALL know the song from Home Alone. To me, it really does symbolize Christmas and being with those you love.**

**And yes, New Jersey DOES have a strong Italian heritage. I based most of the states from this:**

** dandy - narusaku . / Ameritalia - 50 - States - 270698898 (remove the spaces and click on the first link)**

**HAVE A MERRY HETALIA CHRISTMAS! :D**


	7. Hurtful Words

**Whew! Finally got this one done! Another request yay!**

* * *

**Title: Hurtful Words**

**Pairings: AmericaxCanada brotherly**

**Summary: America always hid the hurt he felt when the other nations insulted him. But when they go too far by making fun of his weight, he crosses the line and stops eating completely. Canada is horrified and angered at his brother's state and decides to have a little talk with the other nations.**

**Requested by: Cryptvo Keeper**

* * *

"You're such a fatass!"

"Your weight will be the death of you one day!"

"You and your fast food, no wonder you're fat!"

"It's because of your stupid hamburgers that your economy is going down!"

"You're nothing but a fat stupid idiot who only cares about himself!"

"You're such a pain; just take your hamburgers and go stuff your face somewhere else!"

America curled up in a ball as those words echoed through his head over and over again. America could usually take the insults, but when they were about his weight, he died a little inside whenever someone called him fat. At first he ignored it, but as the years passed, the young nation was slowly starting to believe it; and the last meeting had finally pushed him over the edge.

It was about a month ago, and everything was going smoothly for the meeting. When it was America's turn to give his speech, he gave it while eating from his endless supply of hamburgers, and that's when it started. Britain started it off by yelling at him for eating so much and it just went downhill from there. Everyone pitched in throwing horrible comments and insults at him; even Italy was cheerfully saying to his brother how gross America's food was.

The only one not insulting him was Canada, and he was grateful that at least one person was on his side. When Germany finally restored order, America had covered up his hurt with his goofy smile and everyone fell for it as usually, when in reality, the poor nation's heart was shredded. That was two months ago and America hadn't eaten anything since.

America knew it wasn't good for him, but he just wanted the words to stop. They hurt. They hurt so much. He just wanted them to stop and if he was thin, then they would stop right?

Finally after another month passed, Canada came by to visit. He hadn't gotten any word from his brother and was starting to get worried. When he got to his house, it was deadly quiet and his door was unlocked. "America?" Canada called as he walked through the empty house, "America, are you here?"

He wandered into the kitchen to find it completely empty. The cupboards, the pantry, and the fridge were all bare. Canada frowned at the strange sight before wandering upstairs to America's room.

He gasped when he opened the door as he saw his brother lying on the ground, unmoving. "America!" Canada cried as he ran to his brother's side, "America, what's wrong?! What happened to you?!"

America was white as a sheet and his breathing was shallow. Canada tried to lift him up, but felt something bony on his brother's body. He lifted America's shirt to see nothing but skin and bones on his body. America moaned in pain and muttered, "I'm not fat…I'm not fat anymore…"

Canada's eyes widened, "You told you that you were fat?" he asked. "Everyone…" America whispered, "But if I don't eat…then they can't hurt me anymore…"

Canada's heart nearly stopped as everything clicked; the empty kitchen, no contact from anyone since the meeting; America had been starving himself…all because of what the others said to him.

Canada frantically ran out of the room and called 911; he had to take care of his brother first, and deal with the nations later.

* * *

In no time at all, America was admitted to the hospital where he was stabilized. But every time they tried to feed him, he refused. Canada was able to convince him to eat a little by saying if he didn't eat then he couldn't be a hero and that got America to eat about a third of what he was given; but it wasn't enough.

Canada clenched his fists as he walked out of the hospital; there was a World Meeting today and he was late because of America, but he didn't care; besides, he needed to have a little talk with the others.

* * *

At the meeting, Germany was taking attendance, "Everyone is here, except for America and Canada," he said. Britain rolled his eyes, "That fat git's probably too busy stuffing his face to-" _Smack! _

Britain was cut off as a hockey puck nailed the side of his head. Everyone whirled around to see Canada standing in the doorway holding a hockey stick with a growling Kumajiro at his side, "Don't talk about my brother like that!" he growled, his violet eyes glistening with rage.

"Canada what the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Britain yelled rubbing the side of his head that was now sporting a large bruise. "That's nothing compared to what you did to my brother!" Canada yelled, causing everyone to flinch.

"Ve~? But we didn't do anything to him!" Italy protested, hiding behind Romano. "What about what you all said at the last meeting? What do you call _that?!_" Canada shot back. The other nation's looked confused, "But…we didn't mean anything-" Japan started but Canada cut him off, "Well, you must be pretty convincing actors because America thought you _did _mean it!"

"But he looked fine after the meeting," Germany said, but Canada shook his head, "America is more sensitive than you think! He stopped eating!" he yelled.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Cuba scoffed and another hockey puck nailed his forehead, knocking him out cold. "He hasn't eaten anything since the meeting! He's nothing but skin and bones" he yelled. France shook his head, "America would never do that, he loves himself too much," he said.

Canada raised his hockey stick threateningly above his head, "Then go see him after the meeting and see for yourself," he said dangerously before turning to leave, "You'll find him in the hospital," he said and left leaving the other nations in stunned silence.

* * *

A few weeks later, America was back on his feet again. Like Canada told them, the nations all visited America in the hospital in little groups and were horrified to admit that Canada was right.

Britain, France and Japan felt awful at the young nation's state but America forgave them easily. Italy was utterly horrified that he had played a part in causing his friend to be in so much pain and broke down, hugging him and begging for forgiveness. America forgave him of course. Even China, Russia and Germany felt guilty about it and managed to swallow their pride and apologize to him.

After that, America went back to his normal self and Canada couldn't have been happier. After all, his brother wasn't his brother unless he acted like himself.

* * *

**Lazy ending is laaaaaaaazzzzy X(**

**I hope I satisfied your wants Cryptvo Keeper! Keep the requests coming people and review!**


	8. Hushaby Mountain

**Yay! HetaOni verse! And it's a song fic! I mostly wrote this because one-I hardly see any Nyotalia HetaOni, two-I love fem!America and three- am I the only one who noticed all the Amerita moments? I know I'm a USUK fan and I love all the fluff they put in, but Amerita is just ADORABLE!**

**Ah yes, hello again Reba G! I will definitely take your request; it may take a while so be patient! And if you're interested, I made a Lion King parody a while back and I just started a Beauty and the Beast parody if you want to check them out while you wait! **

* * *

**Title: Hushaby Mountain**

**Pairings: Amerita (Fem!America) if you squint.**

**Summary: It's been a few days since the nations had been trapped in the mansion and it's taking it's toll on everyone, especially Italy. But when Italy has a nightmare, can America manage to comfort him despite the hopelessness that this house has given them? Fem!America!**

* * *

America sighed as the female nation sat on her bed in the safe room. It was their third night in this god-forsaken house and everyone was exhausted. That monster was showing no mercy; America wasn't even sure how she or any of her fellow nations were going to sleep tonight. America clenched her fists slightly; so far in this whole ordeal she had been pretty much useless.

Well, there was that time where she saved Italy from the monster but that was it. She was the hero wasn't she? The hero couldn't just be some useless burden to the team! She wanted exactly what Italy wanted: to get all of their friends out of this hell hole alive. But with the way things were now, she was beginning to wonder if that was even possible; that and being the only girl stuck in a house with eleven other boys was just a _tad_ unsettling (due to a certain rose-carrying nation), despite her tom-boy nature.

She looked at her fellow nations as they silently walked around the room or talked to one another about their next move…all except for Italy and Romano. The two were sitting next to each other on a bed, Italy clutching the journal to his chest and sniffing a bit and Romano was trying to comfort him. America didn't blame him; after enduring all those painful memories from past time loops, _any_ nation would be upset.

America had to admit, Italy was one tough little guy. She admired how the usually cowardly nation was able to keep his sanity while enduring all the pain of losing his friends over and over again. It took a real hero to do that, America knew that much.

America was snapped out of her thoughts when Germany said that it was probably the best time to get some sleep. Italy's eyes widened slightly and America could tell that he was afraid to go to sleep. The chance of nightmares was very common in a place like this for any of them. Eventually, the lights were out and everyone was sound asleep.

However, a few hours later America woke up to the sound of tossing and turning and whimpering. She sat up and looked around, adjusting her eyes to the darkness until her eyes fell on Italy's bed. The nation tossed and turned, tangling the covers and America quickly went over to him as the other nation's noticed the noise too and tiredly began to wake up.

America knelt by Italy's bed and saw sweat beading on his head and tears threatening to spill, "No…no stay away…don't hurt them please…" Italy muttered, growing louder every second. "No…Germany…Japan…leave them alone!" Italy almost shouted.

"Italy…Italy wake up!" America whispered loudly while shaking the nation's shoulder, "C'mon Italy, you're dreaming!" she said a little louder.

Italy only tossed more as his voice became louder and more scared, "No! Don't! Don't leave me! Germany! Japan! NO!"

"FELICIANO, WAKE UP!" America yelled giving him one last hard shake and Italy's eyes flew open. By then, everyone was wide awake and looking towards Italy. The poor nation's breathing was short and uneven as his eyes darted around the room.

"Shh shh, it's okay, it's okay," America said softly, "It was just a dream, you're okay," "America…?" he asked as he comprehended what had just happened. "Yeah it's me," America said as Italy sat up, "Did you have a bad dream?" she asked (even though the answer was pretty obvious).

Italy nodded as his tears began to spill over and his shoulders began to shake slightly. It was at this moment that America was glad she had the experience of raising the States; having fifty one kids taught you a thing or two and dealing with nightmares was one of them. She remembered after WWII she had to comfort little Hawaii many a night (especially during thunderstorms) as she still had nightmares about Pearl Harbor; the same for D.C. and Maryland after the War of 1812 and Massachusetts after the Boston Massacre.

America placed her arm around Italy's shoulder in a motherly gesture and Italy pulled her into a hug, crying into her bomber jacket. "What's going on?" Britain asked as the nations all got out of bed and came towards them, "Italy had a nightmare," America answered as she rubbed the crying nation's back.

The nations nodded as they had a good idea of what the dream was about and decided not to press the issue. America sat down next to Italy and continued to hold him until he calmed down a bit, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, remembering all the times she comforted her states as little children; she knew how to deal with this like the back of her hand. Italy didn't answer, "Talking usually helps; but if you don't want to that's fine," America continued.

Italy finally pulled away from the superpower and wiped his eyes, "We were fighting the monster…Germany, Japan and I…" he said softly, "Everyone else was injured so it was only us left…the monster tried to attack me but Japan…Japan took the attack for me," he sniffed, "Then Germany tried to protect me and got hit really hard…after that the monster disappeared…I tried to help Germany and Japan but…but they were…already…" Italy began to cry again and America, with her arm still wrapped around him, began to rub his arm gently, "It was just a dream; we're all still here see? Germany and Japan are still alive, we're not hurt and the monster is far away from here. You don't need to worry." America said soothingly and Italy calmed down as he took in his surroundings to confirm America's words.

The other nations were almost stunned; they had never seen this side of America before. They usually only saw her as a loud obnoxious girl during meetings and/or a tough, go-to, action person during wars. To see her be so gentle was defiantly something new to behold.

Italy didn't know why, but felt surprisingly calm. He had never really had a mother-figure before (unless you count Hungary); his Grandpa Rome had disappeared when he was just a kid and Romano was never really around that much when he was in Spain's custody. To have someone like America comfort him like this made him feel…safer.

They sat in silence for a moment until America spoke up again, "Do you think you can go back to sleep?" she asked. Italy's eyes widened in terror as he shook his head; America nodded, this was common among her states as well. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked. Italy nodded after a moment's hesitation and America positioned herself so they were leaning against the head rest of the bed so they could both be comfortable while the other nations got settled once again.

Italy laid his head against her shoulder until he spoke again, "Amelia…could you…do something for me?" he asked, addressing her by her newly given human name. "Sure, what is it?" America asked.

Italy hesitated as if embarrassed to say it, "Could you…sing?" he asked.

America blinked; she wasn't expecting _that_. "What would you like me to sing?" she asked. "Maybe…that lullaby…the one you sing for your kids?" he asked. America pondered his request for a moment as she recalled the day Italy had asked her about her kids after a World Meeting…

* * *

"_Hey America!" The superpower whirled around with her million-watt smile as Italy came towards her, "'Sup Italy!" she greeted. "I wanted to ask you something," Italy said. "Sure, fire away!" America said. _

_"Is it hard taking care of your States?" Italy asked. America frowned at the odd question but shrugged, "Weeeeelllll…to be honest, it can be a hell on Earth, ESPECIALLY when they argue. But after a few hundred years of it, you get used to it and learn how to handle 'em all; why do you ask?" she said. _

_Italy looked sheepishly at the ground, "Well…you know my little brother Seborga?" he asked and America nodded, remembering the hyper little micro-nation. "Well, we have trouble taking care of him sometimes and he's a bit of a handful; Romano get's really mad at him sometimes. You and Britain are the only other ones who have to take care of kids but Britain's scary…so I decided to ask you." He explained. _

_America nodded, "I see what you're saying; the key is patience. If you listen to what your kid has to say and do what you think is best for the both of you, you shouldn't have any problems; I learned that the hard way when my kids used to have nightmares," she said. Italy frowned as he imagined fifty one kids screaming in the middle of the night from a simple bad dream, "Ve…that sounds hard; what do you do?" he asked._

_ America smiled as the two began to walk through the halls, "Well first I see if they want to talk about the dream to see if I can help, then I sing them a certain lullaby and it knocks 'em right out!" she said proudly. Italy smiled, "Ve~! I didn't know you could sing! What does the song sound like?" he asked. America sung a few bars from the song as they walked out the door of the building. _

_"Wow! That song sounds so pretty!" Italy said happily when she finished. America nudged him playfully, "Maybe one day I'll get to sing the whole thing for you!" she teased._

* * *

America smiled at the memory and the irony of the situation and looked at Italy, "Of course I can," she answered. The other nations weren't sure what she was talking about, but decided to wait and see. Italy gave a small smile as he felt relief flood his body; America rubbed his shoulder and began to sing in a soft clear voice:

_A gentle breeze on Hushaby Mountain_

_Softly flows o'er Lullaby Bay._

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

_Waiting to sail your worries away…_

Italy's eyelids slowly began to droop as he leaned sleepily against America. The nations surprisingly began to feel drowsy as well. America smiled and leaned her head on top of his before continuing:

_It isn't far from Hushaby Mountain_

_And your boat waits down by the quay._

_The winds of night so softly are sighing_

_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea…_

_So close your eyes on Hushaby Mountain_

_Wave good-bye to cares of the day_

_And watch your boat from Hushaby Mountain_

_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay…_

America looked at Italy and smiled softly to see that he was now sound asleep. She looked around the room and noticed that everyone else was asleep as well. America slowly and gently began to slide them down the bed to get the both of them to lie down under the covers if the bed. She looked at Italy's peaceful expression before she sang the last line once more as they got settled:

_So close your eyes on Hushaby Mountain_

_Wave good-bye to cares of the day_

_And watch your boat from Hushaby Mountain…_

America stroked his hair gently before softly singing the last line:

_Sail far away… from Lullaby Bay…_

America smiled and placed his arm protectively around him as the two nations fell asleep in the same bed, not to be disturbed for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, the nations all woke up. They dragged themselves out of bed, while reminding themselves that they still were trapped in the god-forsaken house. Thanks to America's lullaby, they had all slept like rocks. There was just something about America's soothing voice that seemed to make all their nightly fears go away.

They all walked towards the middle of the room when they noticed that Italy and America were still sleeping in Italy's bed; America's arm wrapped protectively around the young nation as if to shield him from other nightmares that may come to him. They all smiled at the sight; America and Italy were so alike in many ways.

They were both so innocent and full of life, almost like children. Well, America technically _was_ still a child in all of their eyes, but even so. They gave them something to fight for; ever since they had entered this house, neither any of them had been their happy, energetic selves.

That was the first thing they wanted to see if…no _when _they all got out of there; to see their happy smiles and energetic attitudes again. And there was no way they were going to let that monster steal those smiles from them again.

* * *

**THANK YOU CHITTY-CHITTY BANG-BANG! Ever since I saw that movie I fell in LOVE with this song! And it fits the situation too. I am SO singing this song to my kids (if I have any) along with Lullaby for a Stormy Night! (If you don't know that song, look it up! Do it!)**

**I made America female in this because I think that she would be a bit more motherly since she was fifty-one kids. She must have a crap-load of patience to be able to handle that!**

**Leave requests and review!**


	9. Ib-talia Part I

**Yay! Another story to show you that my other stories are taking a crap-load of time to finish! XP I wrote this a while ago since this game 'Ib' is probably the best horror RPG game EVAH! The characters are memorable, the story is great, the puzzles are challenging but not too much...it's just awesome!**

**This is going to be a three-shot with the beginning here and the next two parts are going to feature the two most popular endings (I won't spoil which ones), but just a warning, you may cry. This won't take long to update since I already finished it, but this will keep you guys busy while I work on the two other requests given to me.**

**Oh yeah, if you haven't seen 'Ib' then you may want to look up a playthrough on youtube before you read this since it will skip around a lot; it's a pretty long and detailed game so I won't really include the details of all the puzzles and stuff that I find pointless. Pewdiepie did a walkthrough, Cry did one, but I personally recommend TheYuseiFan cause it's a bit easier to understand when she plays. There's alos a good voice drama by Nipahdubs that you can look up.**

** Since links don't work here just look up one of these guys if you want to know the story. And for those of you who DO know the story, enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: Ib-talia **

**Pairings: Brotherly!USUK (featuring young!America)**

**Summary: 9 year old Alfred is brought to a museum with his family that's full of exhibits. But there's more to these pieces of art that meet the eye. After a strange power outage, Alfred suddenly finds himself alone in a different world of the museum where the artwork is alive and out for his blood. Can Alfred survive in this place alone? Will he ever find a way back home?**

* * *

"Alfred! Hurry up it's time to go!"

"Just a second Mattie!"

The nine year old, twin blonde boys got their sneakers on and ran out of their shared bedroom when Alfred skidded to a halt, "Wait, my lucky scarf!" he said and ran back into the room. Mattie groaned, "Dad and Poppa are waiting! C'mon!" he said.

"I'm comin', I'm comin, sheesh!" Alfred said as he snatched his small red white and blue handkerchief off his dresser that had his name embroidered on it (It _was_ a handkerchief; Alfred called it a scarf to make it sound less girly). The two boys bolted down the stairs where their dads, Tino and Berwald, were waiting.

"Are you ready to go?" Tino asked. "Yup!" the boys chirped. "Let's go," Berwald said and they got into the car. They drove under the gray sky until they arrived at their destination; the art gallery.

"You two have never been to a gallery before, have you?" Tino asked the twins as they got out of the car. "Nope," Mattie said shaking his head. "Well I think you two will really like it; we're seeing artwork by the artist Guertena," Tino explained, "There are pictures and statues of all kinds." Alfred only nodded; he wasn't very keen on spending the whole day in a boring museum.

They entered the museum which was pure white and very open as people walked this way and that, admiring all the paintings. Berwald went over to the front desk to get some pamphlets when Alfred tugged on Tino's sleeve, "Can I go ahead and look around Dad?" he asked; he was itching to explore the huge place as it made things way more exciting than being dragged everywhere by your parents.

Tino hesitated, "Well…alright; just don't get yourself into any trouble," he said. "I'll stay here," Mattie said. Alfred nodded and walked off into the museum. Well, his dads weren't lying; all the exhibits _were _pretty interesting; the only problem was Alfred couldn't read most of the words that explained the paintings. "Headless statues…cool," Alfred said as he passed four identical statues with different colored outfits.

There was a huge rose statue and few others, but mostly just other paintings. There was even a huge painting on the floor with a big scary fish on it! Eventually, Alfred went upstairs and came to a small hallway where an enormous painting was hanging. "Whoa! It's _huge_!" Alfred exclaimed in awe. It seemed to be mostly smudges so he couldn't really make out what it was. He looked at the name of the painting, "Um…f…fab…something…world?" he tried.

That first word looked super complicated. Just then, the lights flickered and went out completely causing Alfred to jump, "Hey! Who turned out the lights?" he said aloud. After a few moments they came back on leaving a slight chill in the air as if something was wrong. He walked briskly out of the hallway to find his family and to see if something had happened, but something was wrong…_very _wrong. Everyone was gone!

He was the only one left in the museum; his dads, Mattie, the other guests, and even the front desk lady were gone! "Maybe they went outside?" he asked himself and went up to the door, but they were locked tight. Something was definitely not right here. He went up to one of the windows but he couldn't see anything out of them as a cloud blocked his view. He pressed his hand to one of the windows and squeaked as a red substance seeped through the top and dripped down the glass. He wasn't sure if it was paint or blood, but Alfred didn't want to find out.

He walked back upstairs and passed a window just as someone banged loudly on it causing Alfred to cry out and fall to the ground. He ran to the window but nothing was there again. Now the boy was getting scared; was this museum _haunted_? The last thing he wanted to see was a ghost in a museum since all the paintings were creepy enough as they were.

He wandered through the empty place until he came to the huge painting in the hallway again. He spotted some blue paint dripping from behind the frame. "Weird…" he muttered; he could've sworn that wasn't there before. He reached out with a finger and touched the damp paint when he heard a slight thump. He turned around only to have his heart jump to his throat. Large red letters were printed across the floor; together they spelled:

_COME ALFRED. _

He turned back to the painting and the blue paint that was dripping had now formed words that looked like they were written by a toddler:

_come below alfred i'll show you someplace secret._

Feeling really scared now, Alfred bolted from the hallway until he came across blue foot prints on the ground; they stood in front of the huge floor painting of the ocean that was called 'something of the Deep' and one of the ropes blocking it off was gone. Alfred felt his heart lift a bit; maybe someone _was _still here! He went over to the footprints that simply ended at the floor painting. Alfred felt strange; as if someone…or some_thing _was calling him… pulling him in against his will.

_'Aaaaaalllllllfreeeeeeeed…come plaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy…'_

Without thinking, he took a step forwards and fell into the painting. It was as if he had plunged into freezing water. The boy sunk for what seemed like forever until he found himself in another hallway that looked like the museum…only darker and more ominous. It was official; this museum was freaking haunted! Maybe some dead artist guy was seeking revenge or something!

Not knowing where to go, Alfred walked to his left, trying to ignore the words _'COME' _that were painted in blue on the wall, until he found a door. There was a small table in front of it and on top was a small vase that held a single red rose that was in mid-bloom. Alfred slowly picked it up and felt drawn to it somehow; the petals on the flower suddenly seemed very fragile.

Gently placing the rose in his shirt pocket Alfred moved the table to the side and went through the door. There was nothing inside but a huge painting of a woman with long blue hair. She looked like she was sleeping and her hair seemed to be hanging out of the painting. He walked towards it until he stepped on something; a dark blue key. He slowly knelt down and picked it up, suddenly feeling a shiver run down his spine the moment he touched it.

He looked up and flinched as the woman in the painting had now opened her eyes and mouth to form a creepy smile. Feeling very disturbed by her expression Alfred quickly backed out of the room to find something even worse. The letters on the wall had changed from blue to blood red and spelled a different word:

_THIEF_.

"I-I'm not a thief!" Alfred protested loudly. He hadn't taken something that wasn't his…oh. His eyes fell on the rose in his pocket. He quickly placed the red rose into the vase that was full of water, hoping to appease the spirit that looming around here. In the flash the water disappeared and the rose perked up in full bloom leaving Alfred feeling almost like new; the words didn't change though.

As he picked up his rose, he spotted a sign on the wall that read (from what he could read):

_You and the rose are…know the weight of your own life. _

Holding his rose tightly he quickly walked down the hallway towards the other side when the word _'Thief'_ appeared again right at his feet, "Leave me alone!" Alfred shouted to no one in particular and ran down the hallway; he wasn't sure what kind of ghost or demon was here, but he didn't like it one bit. He remembered from movies that ghosts liked to play and screw around with people's heads until they went crazy; well he wasn't going to let that happen.

He ran until he reached a blue door that matched the key. He produced the blue key from his pocket and placed it in the lock. He turned the key resulting in a click and opened the door. Something told him, that the worst of this weird place was yet to come.

* * *

Alfred held chest as he slammed the door behind him. He was in a library of some sorts and was dark red. He had just barely gotten away from that freaky red lady in the painting and he managed to protect his rose.

After a few hours in this creepy place he finally understood what the rose was for and why he couldn't bear to lose it; it represented his life. It was like a video game; if the flower died, then he would too. He learned that the hard way…

* * *

_(A few hours earlier)_

_Alfred was walking through a large green room that was full of paintings of bugs. He had just outrun the headless statue that tried to get him a few moments earlier and luckily tricked it into falling through a hole in the ground. For some reason, he noticed that the statue seemed to be after his rose and not him himself. He had shrugged it off and headed down a narrow hallway (ignoring the sign in front of it) and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. _

_Suddenly, a large black hand emerged out of the wall. Alfred screamed as the hand lashed out at him causing him to drop his rose. The hand reached down and ripped off three petals and Alfred cried in agony, clutching his chest. Alfred grabbed his rose and scooted out of the hands reach and bumped into the sign that read 'Stay away from the walls'. _

_Alfred shook uncontrollably as he made a mental note to read all the signs in this place. He felt another twinge of pain as he looked as he looked at his slightly crushed rose. He let out a cry of pain as a weakened petal fell off and onto the ground. Slowly getting to his feet, he stumbled down the hallway, being careful to stay in the middle. _

_He managed to avoid all the hands until he came to another vase. He placed the rose in the vase and the water vanished as new petals replaced the fallen ones leaving Alfred feeling good as new. At that moment, Alfred knew that he had to be extra careful if he wanted to get out of this alive…if he even could get out._

* * *

The boy tucked his rose into his shirt pocket again and wandered through the library. He wasn't much of a reader, so he just decided to move on. As he was about to reach the door a book jutted out of the bookshelf slightly. Without thinking, he pushed it back in and heard a click coming from the other door. He went over to the door and slowly opened it, sighing in relief that no scary things were in this room…for now anyway.

He had never felt so scared in all his life. He was all alone in a place where paintings and statues wanted to kill him, he couldn't find his dads or brother anywhere, and he was beginning to wonder if he would ever be able to get out. He pushed those thoughts away and continued on, thinking about his life-long dream. Alfred had always wanted to be hero; he wanted to be brave and save people from bad things in the world. Heroes faced scary things like this all the time right? Then this could be a perfect test to see if he could be a true hero!

The thought made Alfred a little more confident as he walked into the door on his right and entered another hallway. He took a few steps in when he heard a soft moan. He looked deeper into the hallway and saw someone lying on the ground; it was a man! Alfred ran up and knelt down in front of him, "Hey! Hey mister, are you alright?" he asked. He felt so relieved; he wasn't the only one here after all!

The man looked like he was eighteen with messy blonde hair and some of the biggest eyebrows Alfred had ever seen. He was wearing brown dress pants, a white button up dress shirt and a thin brown jacket. The man didn't stir and Alfred frowned, "Hey; c'mon get up!" he urged shaking the man's shoulders a little but the man's face twisted in pain from his touch.

Then Alfred knew something was wrong; the man was white as a sheet and his breathing was shallow. It looked like even moving the slightest inch caused him pain. Alfred then noticed something clasped tightly in his hand; it was a key. Alfred carefully pried the key out of the man's grasp; maybe this guy was onto something? Either way, he had to help him somehow, "Don't worry, I'll come back and save you; hero's promise," Alfred said to the unconscious man and ran back to the big room.

Alfred decided to try the other door and luckily found nothing in it that wanted his head. He walked around until he saw something on the ground, "Blue petals…?" he asked aloud. He ventured to the far left of the room where it looked like a painting was supposed to be hanging; the plaque said _'Lady in Blue', _just like the _'Lady in Red' _painting_. _

All around the area where the picture was supposed to be were blue petals all over the ground as well as a bit of dried blood. A thought slammed into Alfred like a tidal wave; that man must have a rose too! And wherever it was it was probably wilting! Alfred went to the middle of the room where another locked door was.

Alfred quickly unlocked it with the key from the man and went inside to find the missing painting in a corner of the room. It was just like the red lady…only blue and just as scary. Alfred stepped closer; she was holding a blue rose in her hands and plucking off the petals! Alfred mustered up all the courage he had and yelled out to the painting, "Hey!"

The blue lady turned around and charged towards the boy, dropping the rose. Alfred quickly dodged her grabbing hands and managed to get behind her. He snatched up the blue rose and made a beeline for the door. He slammed it shut thinking he was safe since the paintings couldn't open doors, but that hope was diminished when he heard a banging coming from the window next to the door. The blue lady burst through the glass with a crash and Alfred ran for his life into the main room and slammed the door shut.

He panted and took the opportunity to examine the blue rose. It was crushed in all places and had only four petals weakly hanging off of it. Alfred looked around until he spotted a full vase and quickly but carefully placed the blue rose inside it. The water vanished and the rose bloomed fully with healthy blue petals.

He took the rose and ran back into the hallway where the man was lying. He knelt down in front of him just as he was beginning to stir. The man clenched his fists and groaned a bit, "The pain's gone…" he murmured as the color returned to his cheeks. "Are you alright?" Alfred asked.

The man slowly lifted his head and his half lidded green eyes met Alfred's blue ones. The man's eyes opened fully as he looked at him in both shock and confusion (probably from seeing a young child in a place like this) and Alfred held the blue rose out towards him, "This is yours right?" he asked. The man was silent until he reached out and took it, "Yes…thank you," he said with a thick British accent.

Alfred helped the man to his feet and they leaned against the wall to rest. "Tell me…are you from the gallery as well?" The man asked Alfred. "Yeah," Alfred answered and explained how he got here. When he was done the man nodded, "I see…we seem to be in the same situation," he said and pulled out his blue rose, "Even down to these roses; thank you for getting it back, I thought I was done for," he said gratefully. "No problem!" Alfred said smiling.

"By the way, what's your name?" The man asked holding out his hand, "I'm Arthur," Alfred took his hand to shake it, "I'm Alfred," he said. "Nice to meet you," Arthur said before stepping forward, "Well, it's definitely dangerous for either of us to be here alone; so let's stick together and find a way out of here," he said. Alfred nodded, "Right!" They two headed towards the door with Arthur in front, but he let out a girly shriek when one of those spitting paintings spit right in front of him.

Alfred laughed in amusement and Arthur blushed and cleared his throat before composing himself, "I was just startled…that's all," he said. "Sure," Alfred said with a smirk. "Anyway, let's get going," Arthur said. Alfred nodded and took Arthur's hand, "Yeah! Let's find a way out!" the boy said pumping his fist causing Arthur to smile; and the two went on their way.

* * *

CRASH!

"Wah!"

"Alfred, run!"

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and the two bolted through the room with more painting ladies on their trail. It seemed at every corner there were more waiting for them. They ran until Alfred spotted something on the floor. He slipped out of Arthur's grasp and ran towards it, ignoring Arthur's shouts, to find it was a key. He scooped it up and ran back to Arthur, "What is it?" he asked. "A key, Artie," Alfred answered.

They saw the ladies coming towards them and Alfred spotted a gray door that matched the key color, "In there!" he cried and they ran to the door. Quick as a flash, Alfred unlocked the door and they ran inside. They closed the door and panted, "Let's wait here until the commotion dies down," Arthur said and Alfred nodded in agreement before looking around the room.

It was quite big with a couch, a few bookshelves and a large painting in the back. Arthur sat down on the couch to catch his breath while Alfred looked around the room a bit more. He then got a better look at the painting and saw it depicted three people, two men and a little boy between them…that looked strangely familiar.

Alfred let out a cry of alarm causing Arthur to jump up and come towards him, "What's wrong Alfred?" he asked. Alfred lifted a shaky finger to point at the painting, "T-that painting…" he stuttered, "Dad…? Poppa…? Mattie…? W-why are they in a painting!?" he cried frantically as he stepped towards it.

Arthur looked at the painting, "That's your family? Well I can see the resemblance…but why would a painting like this be here?" he wondered out loud. Alfred stood mesmerized by the painting as he gripped Arthur's sleeve tightly. Arthur could tell that all this was finally starting to take its toll on the boy.

"C'mon Alfred; let's see if those paintings have gone away," he said walking towards the door. Alfred wordlessly followed and Arthur tried to open the door…but it was locked tight. "W-what? It was just open a second ago!" Arthur exclaimed. A noise then came from outside the door causing Arthur to back up a few steps, "There's something outside! Stay close Alfred," he said. Alfred nodded and clutched Arthur's hand tightly as a crashing sound came closer and closer until-

CRASH!

A painted lady burst through the window and another one crashed through the wall leaving a gaping hole. "Quick, this way!" Arthur yelled as they dodged the two ladies and ducking through the hole in the wall leading back to the room. But to their horror, almost every painting and statue was alive and coming towards them! Alfred and Arthur ran as fast as they could until they spotted an open door.

They ran through it, slammed the door shut and ran halfway down the long hallway before slowing to a halt. They panted hard as Arthur placed his hands on his knees, "That was too close," he said, "But at least we got away."

Alfred on the other hand, didn't feel good at all. He felt light headed and swayed slightly, falling to his knees. Arthur noticed this and knelt in front of him, "Alfred? Are you okay? You don't look too good lad," he said. Alfred took a deep breath before falling limply forwards into Arthur's arms, "Alfred? Alfred! What's wrong!?" he cried in horror shaking the unconscious boy…

* * *

_Alfred was all alone in a small room, "Artie…? Are you there?" he called, but no one answered. __He flinched as he heard a crashing sound coming towards him. He quickly went through the door leading him to a room that was identical to the last one, "Arthur, where are you?" he called. _

_The crashing sound came again and Alfred tried to open the door but it was locked. He felt tears of fright come to his eyes as the sound came even closer. A creak came from behind him as the door slowly opened on its own and Alfred ran through it but realized it was a mistake a minute too late. _

_The door slammed shut behind him and right in front of him was a painted lady, a statue and a mannequin head. "No! Go away!" Alfred yelled as they slowly came towards him._

_ Alfred desperately tried to open the door, but it was no use, "Someone help me!" he cried, tears finally spilling over, as he pounded on the door, the artworks coming ever closer, "Arthur! Dad! Poppa! Mattie! Anybody!" he yelled. _

_He looked behind him as the statue reached towards him and he screamed._

* * *

Alfred's eyes flew open as he sat up panting. He was lying on the floor in a different room and Arthur's jacket was over him like a blanket. Arthur, who was looking through one of the bookshelves, noticed his movements and knelt in front of him, "Alfred; thank goodness you're awake! How are you feeling?" he asked.

Alfred hesitated, "I…uh…I had a nightmare," he said, shuddering from the memory. Arthur nodded sadly, "I see, you poor thing…I can't say I'm surprised though, what with being in a place like this," he said, "But I'm really glad you're awake, I was…quite worried about you," he said. Alfred gave a small smile but still didn't seem like he was satisfied.

Arthur, sensing his sadness, then remembered something that would probably help, "Hey, Alfred, look in that pocket for me would you?" he said. Alfred slid his hand into one of the pockets and pulled out a small lemon candy. "You can have that Alfred; feel free to eat it when you like," Arthur said. Alfred smiled and put the candy in his own pocket, "Thanks Artie!" he said.

Alfred didn't know why, but he was glad Arthur was with him. With him he felt safe; with him he felt brave and confident. Arthur was also growing quite attached to the young American. He had an innocence about him that always made him smile and he was very brave. He gave Arthur a reason to keep going through this; something to fight for.

After a moment of resting the two went on their way. They went through a few more hallways, solving more puzzles and mazes along the way until they came across a door that required a password to be opened. _'What is the name of the large floor painting in the Guertena exhibition?' _it read.

Arthur frowned, "I remember that painting; it was the one with the large fish," he said, "What was it called…something of the deep?" he wondered. Alfred thought about the painting when the word suddenly came to him, "Oh! Abyss! Abyss of the Deep!" he exclaimed like a student who just realized the answer to a question. With those words the door clicked open, "Wow; good job lad!" Arthur exclaimed and they entered the room.

The room was empty except for one painting that was red and had many black lines on it simply called _'Separation'_. "What an off-setting painting," Arthur muttered. All of a sudden, the lights flickered before the room was engulfed in utter blackness. "The lights!" Alfred exclaimed. "Alfred, are you alright?" Arthur asked. "I'm here Artie," Alfred responded as they fumbled around in the dark for a moment until they found each other's hands.

"Hold on for a moment; I have a lighter somewhere," Arthur said as he held Alfred's hand tightly. Alfred heard the rustling of his pockets and small clicking until Arthur's face was illuminated by a small flame, "There, that's better," Arthur said. At that moment, the lights came back on again but the room changed. The walls and floor were covered with different colored phrases:

_HELP! _

_NO! _

_STOP! _

_DON'T!_

_ DON'T KILL ME! _

"Wh-what is _this!" _Arthur exclaimed. "I don't know," Alfred softly responded and Arthur sighed, "This place…can't be good for one's mental health," he said, placing a hand on his head in exhaustion. With that said, the two exited the room and something caught Alfred's eye, "Artie look; footprints!" he exclaimed pointing to a trail of red footprints. "You're right; perhaps someone else is here? We haven't found anyone else," Arthur said. "Let's go!" Alfred said and took off with Arthur chasing after him, "Alfred, don't run off on your own!" he called after him.

Alfred followed the trail through another door and burst through it only to crash into something hard. Alfred fell to the ground as Arthur came in after him. They looked to see another boy that looked a few years older than Alfred with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a sailor outfit. "Oh, hello there lad," Arthur greeted as Alfred got to his feet. "Hello," the boy said back uncertainly with a British accent as well as he got up. "Are you from the gallery too?" Arthur asked.

The boy nodded, "Yes, I've been looking for people; I'm glad I finally found someone," he said. Arthur nodded, "We've been trying to find a way out of here as well; why don't you come along with us. It's dangerous to be alone here," Arthur said. The boy smiled, "Really? Thanks!" he exclaimed, "By the way, I'm Peter, nice to meet you!" he said happily.

"I'm Arthur,"

"And I'm Alfred," Peter nodded, "I'm sure we'll be great friends!" he said when Arthur remembered something, "Say Peter, Alfred and I have roses; do you have one?" he asked. Peter nodded, "I do; it's a white rose!" he said.

Arthur nodded, "Good, be careful that you don't lose it," he said but Peter wasn't listening, "Wow! Alfred's rose is red and yours is blue! Blue's one of my favorite colors!" he said. "You really should learn to listen," Arthur said with a sigh as the three went on their way.

* * *

As the trio ventured deeper into the museum, they came across a large room full of stuffed bunnies that were bright colors. A huge painting of a pink bunny hung on the wall as well. Alfred smiled; the innocence of the room gave him slight comfort. "Aww! They're so cute; don't you think Alfred?" Peter asked as he picked up one of the bunnies.

Alfred went and picked one up as well, grinning at the adorable face etched into it, "Yeah, they are cute!" he agreed. He had loved bunnies ever since he was a kid; he even still had a stuffed one that he used to carry around everywhere (he didn't tell anyone though). Arthur on the other hand just looked at them in confusion, "How… are _those_ bloody things…cute?" he wondered softly.

After a few minutes, Alfred spotted something under one of the rabbits, "Oh, another key!" he exclaimed and quickly picked it up. The three exited the room but stopped when they heard a strange rustling sound coming from a small blank painting on the wall. The three looked at it in confusion, "What was that?" Alfred asked. "And is it just me or is it coming closer?" Peter added.

A large red flower suddenly appeared in the middle of the painting and thick green vines shot up from behind the trio causing them to whip around, "What the bloody-!" Arthur began. "Move!" Peter yelled and yanked Alfred to the side and Arthur quickly stepped backwards to avoid danger as more vines sprouted where Alfred was standing cutting off the hallway; they were separated.

The three ran up to the vines, barely being able to see one another through them, "Are you two alright?" Arthur asked almost frantically. "I'm fine," Alfred said and Peter nodded, "That was scary," he said. Arthur grabbed at the vines, attempting to break them, but they wouldn't budge, "These vines…they're made of stone," he said, "I can't over there with these in the way; what can we do?"

An idea came to Peter almost instantly, "Alfred, do you still have the key from the bunny room?" he asked. Alfred nodded, holding up the key in confirmation; Peter nodded, "Maybe that key opens the door over there; we could find a way to get rid of these vines or find a way around!" he suggested.

Alfred looked thoughtful about the idea but Arthur looked skeptical, "I don't know…I don't think it's safe," he said but Peter shook his head, "We'll be alright, don't worry! Let's go Alfred!" the sailor boy said cheerfully and dragged Alfred towards the door. "Be careful!" Arthur called after them. "We will!" Peter answered and they disappeared from the Brit's sight.

* * *

Peter had been right; the key Alfred found opened the door leading to what looked like a storage room that was full of boxes full of art supplies as well as some statues that luckily weren't alive. Peter's face lit up at the sight of the room, "Maybe there's something useful in one of these boxes," he said.

The boys began digging through the boxes, finding nothing but drawing paper and paint when Peter came across something; a shiny palette knife. "What's that? A knife?" Alfred asked, looking over Peter's shoulder.

Peter's eyes seemed to darken slightly as he held the knife, "I think I'll hold onto this…just in case," he said softly. Alfred frowned a bit before heading towards the door, "C'mon, let's keep looking," he said opening the door leading to another room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur sighed as he paced the floor in front of the vines as he waited for the boys' return. With every step he grew more and more worried, "What's taking them so long?" he wondered. He got as close to the vines as he could before calling out, "Alfred! Peter! Can you hear me?!" But no answer came.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I knew I shouldn't have let them go alone! Gah! What should I do…?" he said when his gaze fell back to the other room. He sighed, "Bloody hell…as much as I don't want to go in there, I may as well investigate that room further," he said and walked towards it.

He shuddered as he felt millions of red eyes from disturbing blue dolls with wild black hair and razor sharp teeth that stared at him, "How on earth did they find these _cute?" _Arthur asked aloud in disgust, trying to avoid the gaze of the large doll picture at the head of the room.

The teen looked around for a while finding nothing out of the ordinary until he spotted something behind one of the bookcases. He pushed it out of the way to reveal a large hole leading to another room, "How did we not notice that earlier?" Arthur wondered, but he smiled in triumph nonetheless, "Anyway, I should be able to find a way to them through here," he said and crawled through.

* * *

Alfred and Peter grasped each other's hands as they walked along a narrow hallway lines with more roses. Alfred was beginning to wonder if Artie was okay; he hoped none of the monsters had gotten him. "Say Alfred, can I ask you something?" Peter asked suddenly. "Sure," Alfred responded. "Is Arthur…your dad or something?" he asked.

Alfred paused before smiling, "No; to tell the truth I just met a few hours after I came here," he said. Peter nodded, "Well then, what about your mum; is she nice?" he asked. Alfred shook his head, "I don't have a mom, I have two dads instead who adopted me and my little brother; but they're both really nice," he said.

Peter smiled, "That's good; I hope we get out of here soon," he said when another thing struck his mind causing him to stop. "Alfred, say we find a way out of here, but only two of the three of us could get out; what would you do?" he asked. Alfred frowned and tilted his head, "What do you mean? We're _all_ going to get out of here aren't we?" he said.

Peter nodded, "Yes, but if that was the case, who would you pick to go with?" he asked. Alfred looked at the ground, deep in thought. He _really _wanted to get out of here to find his dads and brother, but he didn't want to leave Artie or Peter behind in this awful place for good. Artie was really nice and like a big brother to him, but Peter was lots of fun to be around…what _would_ he do?

"Well…" Alfred said before looking up, having made his decision, "If that happened…then I'd sacrifice myself and let you and Artie go back," he said. Peter's eyes widened, "What? But then you'd be stuck here; don't you want to see your family again?" he asked. Alfred stood firm, "It's my dream to be a hero and save people from bad things; a hero is never afraid to sacrifice himself to save someone. What kind of hero would I be if I left one of you behind?" he said.

Peter listened with wide eyes before smiling, "Well…we won't have to worry about that, because we're _all _going to escape right? You said so yourself!" he said. Alfred smiled and nodded, "Yep; let's keep going!" he said and the two went on their way.

* * *

**Good lord this took FOREVER to edit! I hope I matched the likeness of the game enough for you guys! And for those who are new to the game, I hope I got you hooked n it!**

**Here's the cast if you're confused:**

**Ib: Child!America (basically how he looked in the episode of season 2 before his growth spurt, also like when he was eating the fish'n'chips)**

**Garry: Britain**

**Mary: Sealand**

**If you review I'll post the next part, which will be version one of the ending, so review! I'll get more stuff posted ASAP!**


	10. Ib-talia Part II Version I

**Alright, you guys were going crazy for the next part so here it is; version 1 of the ending! Be warned though, you may cry.**

* * *

**Title: Ib-talia Part 2 Version 1**

**Pairings: Brotherly!USUK (featuring young!America)**

**Summary: 9 year old Alfred is brought to a museum with his family that's full of exhibits. But there's more to these pieces of art that meet the eye. After a strange power outage, Alfred suddenly finds himself alone in a different world of the museum where the artwork is alive and out for his blood. Can Alfred survive in this place alone? Will he ever find a way back home?**

* * *

Arthur walked into a large room that was full of book cases. It had been a while since he separated from Alfred and Peter and was in the process of trying to solve another puzzle that involved him collecting small balls of paint. He spotted a yellow one of the floor of the room and touched it causing to vanish and appear on its designated pedestal in another room. When he stood again he decided to check the books, "Maybe one of these books has a map or something," he said as he picked one up.

He leafed through a few of them before he picked a book that was filled with the names of all of Guertena's works in alphabetical order. He flipped through a few of them until one of the names caught his eye:

_Peter- The last work of Guertena's life. While the boy appears almost life-like, naturally, he is not based on a real person. _

Arthur frowned and turned to the next page to see the picture and his heart skipped a beat; the picture was Peter! "P-Peter?!" Arthur stuttered as his hands began to shake, "He's not real…? Then…he's…no way…" Arthur said slowly before his eyes widened in horror, "Alfred's with him! I've got to find him _now_!" he yelled dropping the book and running out the door leaving the book lying open on the page of Peter's picture as a voice sang out,

"_I know Peter's secret~!"_

Arthur ran through the halls; he had to find the last two balls of paint if he wanted to get any further. He then skidded to a stop as a pair of red eyes glared up at him from the floor, "You! What do you want now you bloody thing?!" he yelled. This doll had been stalking him for a long time now and it was starting to piss him off and scare him. His eyes fell on the painted words beside it:

_I picked up something good…I'm making it my treasure!_

Arthur then noticed that the doll's stomach looked larger. He slowly knelt down and felt something round inside the doll. Slowly, he ripped the stomach open and another ball of paint fell out and vanished to its pedestal. But before Arthur could even breathe a sigh of relief he jumped up and cried out as the doll sprang to life with a squeak of anger and ran inside the door it was next to.

Arthur took a few deep breaths to calm himself from the fright and got to his feet; he really didn't want to follow that thing, but he didn't really have a choice. He slowly went over and opened the door to reveal a large room that was full of those creepy dolls like the other room. There was a blank picture at the head of the room as Arthur slowly edged into the room. He noticed right under the large picture was the last paint ball! He ran over and touched it causing it to vanish, failing to notice that the door had creaked shut.

"That's all of them," he said with relief and headed back towards the door…but it wouldn't open. Arthur frowned and tried a few more times, each try getting more desperate, but it wouldn't budge, "Wh-what's going on?!" he cried as painted words appeared on the door:

_Let's have another treasure hunt! Who? Who? Who has the key? _

"Wha-?" Arthur was cut off as a loud bong sound echoed throughout the room which was getting very cold as well. "This isn't good, where's the key?" Arthur wondered frantically. The bong continued as if counting down from something and Arthur frantically ripped open on the dolls to try to find the key.

He kept looking, but none of them had it as the room got darker and colder, "Where is it?!" he yelled desperately as he continued to rip open more dolls. The bong began to get quieter as Arthur turned around with wide eyes to see a huge blue doll coming out of the empty painting, reaching towards him with a twisted smile.

All Arthur could do was scream.

* * *

"Look Peter! A bridge appeared!" Alfred said happily pointing to a rainbow bridge that spanned a large gap. "Now we can get the key!" Peter said happily. Alfred carefully walked across the bridge and retrieved the small brown key sitting on a table. The boys quickly exited the room and found the last locked door in the area. They unlocked the door and found themselves at the top of a large staircase. Alfred hoped this would lead them to Artie soon.

"Let's go!" Peter said and the two ran down the staircase. After a while, they reached the floor and entered the next area. "Do you think Artie's around here?" Alfred asked. Peter seemed to tense up but shrugged, "I don't know," he said plainly. They walked a bit further until they heard a familiar British voice laughing, "Really? You don't say!" it said.

"Is that…Arthur?" Peter asked. The two followed the voice until they found a door that was slightly open. They opened the door and found Artie in the middle of the room surrounded by more of those bunnies. Arthur was sitting on the floor laughing at a green one that was staring up at him **(Flying Mint Bunny! XD)**, "Oh, I won't tell, I promise!" Arthur said to the bunny.

"Artie…?" Alfred asked softly, but Arthur didn't respond. Alfred began to walk towards him, "Artie, what are you doing?" he asked. "Is that so? Who would've guessed?" Arthur said, laughing again, not hearing him at all. Alfred knelt next to him and shook his shoulder, "Artie can you hear me?" he asked, but the Brit didn't respond at all.

Feeling a little scared now, Alfred knelt in front of Arthur. He looked at his eyes and froze; he saw nothing but empty, dead pools of green. The smile he was wearing never left his face as Alfred shook him again, "Artie c'mon…why are you talking to yourself?" he asked, his voice slowly getting louder. No response.

"Artie…Arthur…talk to me!"

No response.

"Arthur, stop it, you're talking to a toy!"

No response.

Now feeling really scared he shook the teens shoulders roughly, "Artie wake up! It's me, Alfred!" he yelled. Again, there was no response. Alfred felt tears come to his eyes, "Artie…". Desperation now fueling him, Alfred raised his hand,

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

_SMACK!_

Arthur blinked and shook his head; his head felt heavy as he processed the fact that someone had just slapped him…very hard he might add. His vision cleared as he saw two blue eyes staring at him, "Wha-? Alfred? Peter? What's going on? What are we all doing in here?" he asked looking around in confusion.

He was almost knocked to the ground as the boy threw his arms around his neck. Arthur sat there stunned for a moment, before smiling softly and wrapping his arms around Alfred as the boy clenched the back of Arthur's sweater in his fists, "I'm not quite sure what happened…but I must have worried you; Sorry Alfred, I'm okay now" Arthur said, hoping to calm the young boy.

Alfred pulled away and smiled before scrubbing his teary eyes, "That's good," Peter then came up to them, "What happened Arthur?" he asked. Arthur frowned as he and Alfred got up, "My memory is a bit fuzzy…I don't remember what I was doing before," he answered. "Well, that doesn't matter does it? At least we finally found each other again!" Peter said. Arthur nodded, "That's true…but I feel like I'm forgetting something…important," he said quietly, putting a hand on his head.

Peter's eyes seemed to glisten for a split second, "Anyway…let's keep going; Alfred and I found some stairs! We might find a way out soon!" he said. Arthur and Alfred nodded, "You're right…let's go," Arthur said, trying to ignore the nagging in the back of his mind about the thing he had forgotten. Alfred and Peter led him to the staircase and they climbed it quickly and got to the top.

As they headed towards the door at the top, something caught Arthur's eye; Peter's white rose was lying on the ground, "Oh, Peter, you dropped your rose," Arthur said and walked towards it. Peter's eyes widened, "Hey, don't touch that!" he said, but Arthur had already picked up the flower. As the Brit held it, he noticed something odd about it, "This rose…" he trailed off.

Peter's face twisted with anger as he walked towards Arthur, "I said don't touch it!" he said angrily. Arthur turned around as Peter pulled out the small palette knife, "Peter! What on earth-!" Arthur started to yell. "Give it BACK!" Peter yelled and swung the knife at the teen. "Arthur!" Alfred yelled in horror as Arthur caught Peter's wrist, struggling to keep it in the air, dropping the rose in the process, "H-hold on! Peter-!"

"I said give it back! It's MY rose!" Peter yelled. "K-keep that bloody thing away from me!" Arthur yelled, while struggling to hold the boy back; he was stronger than he seemed. "Peter, stop it!" Alfred yelled stepping towards him, but Peter used his free hand to shove Alfred to the ground. Upon seeing this, Arthur acted on instinct.

He raised his free hand and punched Peter on the cheek and the sailor boy collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Arthur panted slightly as he and Alfred knelt down next to Peter to check on him. At that moment, the memory Arthur was trying to remember hit him like an arrow. "It's as I thought…" he whispered. "What?" Alfred asked.

Arthur helped Alfred to his feet, "Listen Alfred, you may not believe me but…Peter isn't human; he's just another one of Guertena's paintings." Alfred's eyes widened and he looked at Peter, "Wh-what…? But…but that's…" he trailed off in shock. Arthur nodded, "I found a picture of Peter in a book of Guertena's works…I'm sorry, but we have to leave him behind; we can't trust him," he said. Alfred said nothing and just stared at the unconscious boy until Arthur took his hand and led him away, moving on to face the rest of the haunted museum.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur descended a long staircase that kept leading down into who knows where. At the bottom, they noticed a drastic change; everything around them was drawn in crayon. It almost felt like they were in a child's coloring book. "This is certainly a change in scenery," Arthur said.

They walked along the pink path, barely missing a blade falling from the sky in the process and found themselves in a small town. Alfred didn't know where they where exactly, but he had a strong feeling that the way out was around here somewhere.

They eventually walked into a small house that was empty except for a toy chest in the back of the room, "Maybe there's something useful in here," Arthur said. They walked over to the chest, but found it was empty, "I don't see the bottom…" Alfred said softly. Arthur frowned, seeing that he was right, "What could be at the bottom of a chest like this?" he asked aloud.

"Want to see?"

Alfred gasped, unable to register the voice until he felt something hard shove him in the back. He and Arthur cried out in alarm as they tumbled into the chest and fell through nothingness and everything went black.

* * *

Alfred groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. He was in a large dark room that was filled with statues and creepy blue dolls. He sat up painfully as he remembered what had happened. Oh, that's right; Peter had pushed them into that toy chest…was this the bottom of it? Alfred then flinched as he realized his rose was gone; he scanned the room frantically but found no sign of it.

He then heard a soft moan from the other end of the room; he looked and saw Arthur lying face down on the ground, "Artie!" Alfred called and slowly jogged towards him, feeling a bit dizzy without his rose. He knelt down next to the Brit as he lifted his head, "Are you okay?" Alfred asked. Arthur shook his head to snap out of his daze, "Yeah…I'm alright," he said, getting to his knees, "What about you? Are you hurt anywhere?" Arthur asked. "I'm okay, but I can't find my rose…" Alfred said.

Arthur's eyes widened, "What?! Your rose?! C'mon, we have to find it quickly!" Arthur said getting to his feet. Just then a familiar voice rang out, "Oh, is this for me?" Alfred and Arthur cringed at the voice. They followed it until they spotted Peter talking to one of the creepy dolls. They walked closer as the doll produced something in its hand and held it out to Peter; it was Alfred's red rose!

"Oh wow, it's so pretty!" Peter said happily as he took the rose. Arthur and Alfred walked towards him and Peter looked up, "Oh, Arthur and Alfred; did you find what you were looking for?" Peter asked innocently causing Arthur's blood to boil. "Peter…that rose…" Alfred said softly, not taking his blue eyes off the flower. "Oh right, this is yours isn't it Alfred?" he asked with a crooked smile, "I thought it looked familiar,"

Arthur took a step forward, "Peter, give that back to Alfred right now," he said firmly. Peter's smile disappeared, "Do you really want this back Alfred?" he asked. "…Yes," Alfred answered softly. Peter was silent until he slowly smiled again, "Alright…how about a trade then?" he asked, "Trade Arthur's rose for yours," Arthur and Alfred's eyes widened in horror.

Peter looked at Alfred's rose again, "I _do _like red…but blue _is _my favorite after all…so how about it? Trade?" he asked again. Arthur looked at the ground deep in thought; he owed Alfred a lot…he couldn't just let Peter have Alfred's rose. Alfred looked at him in horror, "Don't do it Artie," he whispered, but his decision was already made. "Very well…I'll give you my rose for Alfred's," he said stepping forwards. "Really?" Peter asked in surprise and he gleefully gave Arthur the red rose before snatching the blue one and running off.

Alfred stared in horror as Peter ran away and Arthur turned and knelt in front of him, "Careful not to lose this again," he said, handing him the red rose. "Artie…sorry," he said sadly. Arthur smiled and placed a hand on his head, "There's no need to apologize, we'll just get the rose back from Peter, alright?" he said, trying to sound hopeful. Alfred sadly nodded and placed his rose into his pocket when something pink caught his eye, "Artie, it's the key!" Alfred exclaimed.

He ran over to it and picked it up, causing the room to suddenly grow dark and cold, "What's happening?" Alfred asked as a chill passed through the air. The two blondes looked around as all the statues, dolls, and mannequins came to life and made their way towards them. "Run!" Arthur yelled. They bolted from the room and up and flight of stairs into a hallway.

They walked down the hallway until Arthur let out a small grunt of pain, "What's wrong Artie?" Alfred asked, even though he was halfway sure of the answer, "It's nothing," Arthur answered with a weak smile.

"Loves me…loves me not…"

They took a few more steps when Arthur fell to his knees with a groan, "Artie…?" Alfred asked kneeling in front of him. "Alfred…I don't want to lie to you," Arthur said, "But I don't want to tell you the truth either…" He knew the boy wasn't stupid; Alfred knew what was going on.

"Loves me…loves me not…"

"You go on ahead…I'll come…if you need me…" Arthur said softly with a small smile. Alfred looked at his sadly before nodding; "I'll be right back!" he said and ran off down the hallway. Alfred ran until he came to a staircase…a trail of blue petals leading up it.

"Loves me…loves me not…"

Alfred bolted up the stairs as fast as he could; he had to hurry or else Arthur would…

"Loves me…loves me not…"

Arthur clutched his heart and gritted his teeth in pain as he sank to the ground against the wall. This was it wasn't it? He was going to die here…well, at least he had nothing to lose.

"Loves me…loves me not…"

Arthur's eyes became half lidded as he felt his heart beat grow fainter, "I'm sorry Alfred…"

"Loves me…"

Alfred reached the top of the stairs to find a closed door…

"Loves me not…"

"I guess…I couldn't keep…my promise…" Arthur's eyes slowly fluttered closed. Alfred slammed the door open,

"Loves me...!"

There stood Peter…holding the last petal to Arthur's rose and the now bare stalk, "NOOO!" Alfred screamed. Peter jumped around joyfully, not hearing the boy's cry, "Yay! He loves me! He loves me!" he yelled happily before laughing and running out another door, leaving Arthur's stalk behind. Alfred stared at the rose stalk on the ground until the horrid thought struck his heart; he ran back down the stairs and down the hallway until he came across a familiar figure slumped against the wall.

Alfred slowly walked up to his and knelt in front of him, "Artie…?" Alfred called quietly to the motionless body, refusing to believe what he saw. Alfred nudged the Brit softly, "Artie…Artie wake up," but he didn't move. His face was pale and felt cold at the touch. Alfred nudged him a little harder, "C'mon Artie…this is no time to be sleeping." He said, his heart becoming heavier with every passing second. "Wake up Artie, we have to get out of here. C'mon, wake up! He yelled, tears brimming his blue eyes.

Arthur's body toppled over to the side into Alfred's arms as Alfred shook his head in disbelief, muttering 'no' over and over again. This wasn't happening…this didn't happen…he's not dead…he can't be…he's not! He's not dead! HE'S NOT DEAD!

The boy finally broke down into sobs as he cried into the dead teens' chest, "Please, no! Artie! Wake up! Don't leave me alone!" he sobbed. He allowed Arthur's body to lie on the ground as he weakly pounded Arthur's chest, "You idiot! Why did you give him your rose!? Why?! You should've kept it! You big stupid IDIOT!" he yelled as his tears fell on Arthur's shirt, "Y-you promised th-that we'd get out t-together! Why did you break your promise Artie!? You promised! YOU PROMISED!" Alfred all but screamed as tears cascaded down his face.

Alfred lay on the ground and cried into Arthur's jacket…what kind of hero was he…if he couldn't even save someone he cared about? If anyone was a hero…it was Arthur.

He continued to cry loudly until he heard a small clank; he looked up and saw something small and metal had fallen out of Arthur's jacket pocket, "His lighter…" Alfred whispered as his small hands clasped around it. He held it in his open palm and stared at it until his hand curled tightly around it in a fist; this was all because of Peter. Because of him he had lost his best friend!

Alfred scrubbed away his tears and got to his feet; Peter was going to pay dearly for what he had done.

* * *

With a heavy heart, Alfred went back down the hallway leaving Arthur's body behind. He climbed the stairs and went back in the small room with Peter nowhere to be found. He noticed a stairwell in the back of the room that was blocked off by vines. Taking Arthur's lighter, he burned away the vines and went up the stairs that led him to a large playroom.

The room was full of toys, and at the back of the room was a painting. Alfred took a few steps towards it; it was smashed in the middle…almost like someone had broken right out of it. Alfred walked all the way up to the painting when a familiar voice called out, "Alfred?" Said boy turned around to see Peter standing at the top of the stairs.

There was evident worry in the sailor boy's eyes, "Alfred, get away from there…that's mine," he said as he took a few steps toward Alfred. "Peter…" Alfred said softly as he raised the lighter. Peter's eyes widened and he picked up his pace, "Alfred, get out of here! Get out right now!" Peter yelled. Alfred stood his ground and ignited the lighter, "I can never forgive you," he said venomously.

Peter pulled out his knife and ran towards Alfred, "I said LEAVE!" he screamed. Alfred quickly turned around, thrusting the flame towards the painting, "This is for Artie!" he yelled and the painting was set ablaze. Peter stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the painting burn away. Peter clutched his head and screamed in pure agony, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Alfred watched with a blank expression, almost enjoying the sight as Peter slowly turned black and crumpled away, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes and the knife behind. "Good bye Peter," Alfred whispered as tears once again came to his eyes. He scrubbed them away and exited the dreaded room leaving the remains of his former friend behind.

* * *

Alfred walked through the crayon town, his heart making his steps drag slowly until he came to the house where the pink key fit. He opened the door and inside was nothing but a staircase. Alfred slowly descended the stairs and found another door leading to a familiar sight; the gallery. The place was very dark and not a soul was in sight.

Alfred wandered through the empty museum until he came across a familiar large painting. Looking closely, Alfred realized that the painting was of the gallery, the real gallery! If he could go through it…would he be able to go back?

Alfred's thoughts were answered when the painting flashed a few times causing the golden frame around the painting to disappear. Slowly, Alfred walked towards it and held out his hand to touch it; his hand passed through it easily. Alfred took a deep breath and leapt into the painting causing a bright light to flash in his eyes.

* * *

Alfred blinked as he stood in front of the large painting, his mind a bit fuzzy, "What was I doing again…?" Alfred wondered to himself, when he remembered the exhibits he was looking at. He wandered around a bit more, looking for his dads and Mattie; they were probably looking for him by now.

Alfred walked by a wall filled with paintings when one caught his eye, "This one's neat," Alfred said and read the name:

_The Forgotten Portrait. _

The painting depicted a sleeping man with messy blonde hair and huge eyebrows, he had a blue rose clasped between his hands with a round yellow thing on top of the petals, "Those eyebrows are _huge!_" Alfred said with a giggle. He put his hand in his pants pocket and felt something inside it causing his eyes to widen. He pulled out the object revealing it to be a lemon candy, "When did I get this?" Alfred wondered as he stared at the candy in confusion.

He shrugged and was about to unwrap it to eat, when he saw the painting again. Wordlessly, Alfred held up the candy to the painting; it matched the one in the picture! Alfred frowned as something tugged at his mind, "Wait…" he whispered, "This is…"

_"You can have that Alfred; feel free to eat it when you like!" _

"No…"

_"It's definitely dangerous for either of us to be here alone." _

"This can't be…"

_"Let's stick together and find a way out of here!"_

"No! No! No no no no no no! NO!"

Tears cascaded dow the boys face as memories flooded his mind. The boy fell to his knees as he broke down into loud sobs, his hands dragging along the wall under the painting, "Artie! Artie!" he screamed, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He laid his forehead against the wall and clenched his hands into fists. It was because of him that Artie was dead.

He was supposed to be a hero and save him…and he had failed. He was no hero; he was just a stupid little boy who couldn't even protect someone he cared about!

"I'm so sorry! Artie, please forgive me! I couldn't save you! I'm sorry!" he yelled over and over again, his tears pooling around him. His sobs continued for what felt like hours as he knelt in front of the painting, completely deaf to the concerned voices of his family and the other museum guests.

All Alfred could do was cry for his forgotten friend.

* * *

That day at the museum had changed Alfred's life forever. Weeks after the visit, Alfred would hole himself up in his room for hours only coming out to eat. He wouldn't say a word to his friends, dads, or brother and hardly ever smiled.

His eyes lost their shining innocence and became dull pools filled with sorrow and regret. After a while, he started to scare his dads; one day when they entered his room, the floor was covered with crayon drawings. They contained horrid images of a little boy in blue holding a bloody knife or a corpse leaning against a wall; Alfred's school teacher also called home once saying that Alfred had drawn pictures of heads crying tears of blood and women in paintings crawling along the ground.

But what worried his family the most were the nightmares he had been having. Almost every night, the boy would wake up screaming, still haunted by images of Peter and Arthur and the other exhibits in that awful place. The dreams eventually got so bad that Alfred flat out refused to sleep; every night he would sit on his bed and stare at the wall all night long or draw more pictures that became more horrid every time he drew them.

Eventually, Berwald and Tino sent him to a psychiatrist who seemed to help. After a few months of weekly visits the Alfred stopped drawing pictures and the nightmares stopped too. Alfred began to open up again and soon seemed like he was back to normal…but only Mattie knew that Alfred was still tormented by something.

Almost every day, Alfred would sneak into the museum and stay there until it closed. Whenever someone walked by the museum, they would see the boy, sitting on the floor staring up at a single painting. Sometimes he would be talking to it, other times he would be crying silently.

No one knew what kind of connection Alfred had with that painting and it would be years before he told anyone the truth about what happened that day at Guertena's exhibit.

* * *

**;_; You have no idea how much this killed me inside...I mean, do you know how hard it is to kill off a favorite character and then put a child in depression? IT'S NOT FUN!**

**This is the WORST ending that can happen in 'Ib' out of all of them. If you've seen the game then you know that Ib doesn't get her memories back about Garry; I got the candy idea from the voice drama I saw...BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT IT'S DEPRESSING AS HELL! *goes to cry in emo corner***

**The next chapter of this three-shot will be a better ending I promise.**

**Review and feel free to cry...TT-TT**


	11. Ib-talia Part II Version II

**Aaaaaaand here it is! The final/happy version of this three-shot story! Next up should be some requests so stay tuned!**

**Warning: the beginning of this is exactly the same as the last one except for the doll room, just 2 let u know...**

* * *

**Title: Ib-talia Part 2 Version 2**

**Pairings: Brotherly!USUK (featuring young!America)**

**Summary: 9 year old Alfred is brought to a museum with his family that's full of exhibits. But there's more to these pieces of art that meet the eye. After a strange power outage, Alfred suddenly finds himself alone in a different world of the museum where the artwork is alive and out for his blood. Can Alfred survive in this place alone? Will he ever find a way back home?**

* * *

Arthur walked into a large room that was full of book cases. It had been a while since he separated from Alfred and Peter and was in the process of trying to solve another puzzle that involved him collecting small balls of spotted a yellow one of the floor of the room and touched it causing to vanish and appear on its designated pedestal in another room. When he stood again he decided to check the books, "Maybe one of these books has a map or something," he said as he picked one up.

He leafed through a few of them before he picked a book that was filled with the names of all of Guertena's works in alphabetical order. He flipped through a few of them until one of the names caught his eye:

_Peter- The last work of Guertena's life. While the boy appears almost life-like, naturally, he is not based on a real person._

Arthur frowned and turned to the next page to see the picture and his heart skipped a beat; the picture was Peter! "P-Peter?!" Arthur stuttered as his hands began to shake, "He's not real…? Then…he's…no way…" Arthur said slowly before his eyes widened in horror, "Alfred's with him! I've got to find him now!" he yelled dropping the book and running out the door leaving the book lying open on the page of Peter's picture as a voice sang out,

"I know Peter's secret~!".

Arthur ran through the halls; he had to find the last two balls of paint if he wanted to get any further. He then skidded to a stop as a pair of red eyes glared up at him from the floor, "You! What do you want now you bloody thing?!" he yelled. This doll had been stalking him for a long time now and it was starting to piss him off and scare him. His eyes fell on the painted words beside it:

_I picked up something good…I'm making it my treasure!_

Arthur then noticed that the doll's stomach looked larger. He slowly knelt down and felt something round inside the doll. Slowly, he ripped the stomach open and another ball of paint fell out and vanished to its pedestal. But before Arthur could even breathe a sigh of relief he jumped up and cried out as the doll sprang to life with a squeak of anger and ran inside the door it was next to.

Arthur took a few deep breaths to calm himself from the fright and got to his feet; he really didn't want to follow that thing, but he didn't really have a choice. He slowly went over and opened the door to reveal a large room that was full of those creepy dolls like the other room. There was a blank picture at the head of the room as Arthur slowly edged into the room. He noticed right under the large picture was the last paint ball! He ran over and touched it causing it to vanish, failing to notice that the door had creaked shut.

"That's all of them," he said with relief and headed back towards the door…but it wouldn't open. Arthur frowned and tried a few more times, each try getting more desperate, but it wouldn't budge, "Wh-what's going on?!" he cried as painted words appeared on the door:

_Let's have another treasure hunt! Who? Who? Who has the key?_

"Wha-?" Arthur was cut off as a loud bong sound echoed throughout the room which was getting very cold as well. "This isn't good, where's the key?" Arthur wondered frantically. The bong continued as if counting down from something and Arthur frantically ripped open on the dolls to try to find the key.

The bong continued to sound off and Arthur ripped open one more doll. He sighed in utter relief upon seeing the shiny silver key inside it. He snatched it up and bolted through the now unlocked door, slammed it shut and ran as far away as he could from the room.

He leaned against the wall panting heavily and clutching his chest; his hands were shaking like crazy and cold sweat was on his forehead, "I've had enough of that bleeding room!" he said loudly. Once he had calmed himself he looked at the key, still tightly clutched in his hand and nodded; he had to find Alfred and get him away from Peter as soon as he found him. He walked to the last locked door and inserted the key; he opened the door and found himself at the bottom of a stairwell.

He could only pray that the stairs led him to Alfred, "Please let him be alright," he said to himself before briskly climbing the stairs.

* * *

Alfred looked back into the once gray room and his eyes brightened with happiness at seeing a rainbow bridge spanning the large gap in the middle of the room, "Alright! Now we can get the key!" he said. He started to go through the door but stopped short when he realized Peter wasn't with him. He saw the sailor boy standing in the middle of the area completely still. Alfred walked up to him and noticed that Peter was staring at nothing in particular. Alfred waved a hand in front of his face, but it did nothing, "Uh…Peter?" Alfred asked.

It was then that Peter blinked, "Peter…? I'm Peter," he said plainly. The boy then started chuckling, "I am Peter, I'm Peter," he said again, his laughing growing louder and more uncontrollable, "I'm Peter! I'm Peter! I am Peter! I'm Peter?! I'm Peter! I'm Peter!" The boy then ran off, his laughing still ringing in the air, "Peter?" Alfred asked as he disappeared into another doorway, "Peter what's wrong?! Where are you going?!" Alfred called after him, worried about his new friend.

He followed the sailor boy into the hallway they entered from. He skidded to a stop and gasped at the sight before him. Peter was kneeling on the ground in front of a mannequin head. The boy slashed and stabbed his palette knife into the mannequin causing blood to gush out of it, "In my way…" he muttered, his voice growing louder "In my way…in my way!"

Alfred took a step back in fear, he didn't know what was happening to Peter but he didn't want to find out. Alfred fled from the hallway and into the colored room. He ran across the rainbow bridge and snatched the key from the table, "I've gotta find Artie…" he muttered. He ran out of the room and found the last locked door and opened it. He found himself at the top of a long stairwell; maybe if he went down he'd find Artie! Before Alfred could even take a step a voice called out to him, "Alfred…?"

Alfred whirled around to see Peter, still holding his bloody knife, "Where are you going…? Don't leave me alone," he said starting to walk towards him. On instinct Alfred took a step back and Peter frowned a bit, "Why are you running?" he asked. Alfred stepped back more until he felt the wall pressed against his back, "I…I was just…" he trailed off nervously. Peter came closer to him, "You promised we'd go together…right?" he asked; he raised the knife above his head with a crooked smile, "Right? We're getting out of here together right?!" Alfred trembled and closed his eyes as Peter's knife began to descend,

"ALFRED!"

Alfred's eyes flew open at the familiar voice and saw a familiar British teen in front of him, holding Peter's wrist to keep the knife still, "What the bloody hell are you doing Peter?!" Arthur yelled as he held Peter's free hand as well. Peter's sailor hat covered his eyes as he gritted his teeth, "Shut up you jerk! Why couldn't you have just waited there?!" he yelled. Peter tried to best Arthur and get to Alfred and Arthur knew he had to act now.

He drew back a fist and punched Peter in the jaw and the boy fell to the ground unconscious, his white rose still in his hand. Arthur panted and turned to Alfred, "Are you alright Alfred? Sorry I took so long…" he said, but Alfred wasn't listening. Tears of fright and joy came to his eyes; he had never been happier to see Arthur.

Without a word, he wrapped his small arms around Arthur's waist, "Whoa! A-Alfred…" Arthur said in surprise, caught off guard by the action. Alfred just squeezed him tighter and buried his face into his chest, his small shoulders shaking from silent sobs. Arthur smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Alfred, hugging him back, "I'm sorry…that must have been frightening," he said, stroking the boy's hair, "But I'm here now; it's alright," he soothed.

Without letting go of Arthur, Alfred looked at Peter's unconscious body, "Listen Alfred, you may not believe me but…Peter isn't human; he's just another one of Guertena's paintings." Arthur explained. Alfred only nodded; after what had just happened, it made sense. After a few moments of silence, Alfred finally let go of Arthur who took his hand, "C'mon, we have to keep moving," he said and the two walked out the door, leaving the boy on the ground.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur descended a long staircase that kept leading down into who knows where. At the bottom, they noticed a drastic change; everything around them was drawn in crayon. It almost felt like they were in a child's coloring book. "This is certainly a change in scenery," Arthur said. They walked along the pink path, only focusing on the way ahead when a shadow loomed over them. They looked up to see a huge blade falling towards them. It fell so fast they hardly had time to react.

Alfred dove forwards and Arthur stepped back and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Arthur's rose somehow flew out of his pocket and landed on the ground…right in the path of the blade. Arthur let out a yell of agony as the blade cleanly cut off nearly two thirds of the blue petals. "Arthur!" Alfred yelled. He snatched the rose off the ground when the blade disappeared and ran over to the teen that was now paling rapidly and breathing heavily. "Artie are you okay?" Alfred asked frantically. Arthur clutched his heart as he fell to his knees, "I…I think so…" he said softly.

Alfred looked around to make sure nothing else was falling from the sky, "We have to keep moving; can you walk?" he asked; he noticed that the number of petals left of Arthur's rose where about the same number as how he'd found it when they first met. The answer Alfred dreaded came next, "I don't think so…go on ahead…I'll catch up…" Arthur said, his breathing becoming more labored as he supported himself on all fours. Alfred frowned, "No, I'm not leaving you again!" he said firmly but Arthur shook his head, "I'll just slow you down…you have to get out…" he said.

His arms finally gave out and would've hit the ground if Alfred hadn't caught him, "I'm not leaving you behind; I'm a hero and heroes don't leave people behind to die!" he said. With determination fueling him, Alfred stuffed Arthur's rose into his pocket next to his own and took Arthur's arms; he positioned him so the top half of Arthur was leaning on him.

With much effort, the small boy managed to get the teen on his back; Alfred had always been stronger than he seemed and it came in handy a lot. Alfred continued down the path as fast as he could with the teen weighing him down and found himself in a small town. Alfred eventually found a small house that was open, "Maybe there's a vase in there," Alfred said, "Hold on Artie!" Alfred managed to open the door, entered the house and saw it was built like a nursery of sorts.

He walked to the other half of the room that was cut off by a wall and found some beanbags next to a bookshelf; even though they were made of crayon, they were still super soft. He walked over to them and placed Arthur in one of them as gently as he could, "Wait here Artie, I'll be back," he said as Arthur struggled to keep from passing out, "A…Alfred…" he whispered, "I'm…sorry…" Alfred smiled, "Don't worry, just try to rest Artie, I'll be back in a second," he said.

But before Alfred could do anything, he heard the door open and close, "Alfred…Arthur…where are you?" A familiar British voice called; it was Peter!

Arthur heard the voice as well, the panic clear in his green eyes. Alfred got in front of the teen as quietly as he could just in case Peter found them. Alfred listened intently to the footsteps on the other side of the wall that was hiding them; there was a silence and then the sound of the door closing. Alfred got to his feet and tip toed to the edge of the wall. He slowly peeked around it and let out a sigh of relief; Peter was gone.

Alfred then continued his task of looking for a vase and found one in the corner of the room. He quickly placed Arthur's blue rose inside and the flower bloomed fully. Alfred picked up the rose, ran back to Arthur and placed it in his hands. The color began to return to Arthur's face as his breathing evened out, "Are you okay Artie?" Alfred asked. By then, Arthur's energy had fully come back to him and he sat up fully and smiled, "I am now, thanks to you," he said. Alfred smiled and gave him a quick hug and Arthur held him tightly, "Thank you, I owe you one," he said softly.

This was the second time the boy had saved his life; of all the people that could've been trapped in this place with him, he was glad it was Alfred. The two then got up and exited the house; they had a feeling it wouldn't be long until they were free of this world.

* * *

As the two wandered around the town they stopped to rest for a bit. They were under a patch of sun that, like the rest of the area, was drawn with crayons, yet warmth surrounded them. "It's really warm here," Alfred said. "Yeah…" Arthur said, "Hey Alfred, have you ever heard of scones?" he asked.

"No, what are they?" Alfred asked. "They're a British pastry that look like biscuits; there really sweet as well and can have fruit in them sometimes," Arthur explained. Alfred smiled, "They sound yummy!" he said. "They are," Arthur said before pausing, "And I was thinking…if we get out of this place…would like to come and have some with me?" he asked, before stopping himself and smiling, "No, not 'if'; we will get out of here, together!" he said.

"Yeah! It's a promise!" Alfred said happily and held out his pinky, "Pinky swear?" he asked. Arthur smiled and wrapped his pinky around Alfred's, "Pinky swear," he said with a nod and Alfred smiled.

* * *

After a while, they eventually walked into a small house that was empty except for a toy chest in the back of the room, "Maybe the key's in here," Arthur said. They walked over to the chest, but found it was empty, "I don't see the bottom…" Alfred said softly. Arthur frowned, seeing that he was right, "What could be at the bottom of a chest like this?" he asked aloud.

"Want to see?"

Alfred gasped, unable to register the voice until he felt something hard shove him in the back. He and Arthur cried out in alarm as they tumbled into the chest and fell through nothingness and everything went black.

* * *

Alfred groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. He was in a large dark room that was filled with statues and creepy blue dolls. He sat up painfully as he remembered what had happened. Oh, that's right; Peter had pushed them into that toy chest…was this the bottom of it? Alfred then flinched as he realized his rose was gone, "My rose…" he mumbled as he shakily got to his feet, "Gotta find…my rose…" He stumbled around the room and looked through his bleary vision until he spotted a spot of red.

He hurried over to it and picked up his nearly crushed rose; the stem was limp and one red petal was hanging weakly on it…in other words, he was on death's door. He then heard a moan from the other side of the room. He looked and spotted Arthur lying face down on the floor. Holding the dying plant, Alfred went over to him and knelt beside him, "You okay…?" he said weakly. Arthur slowly got up to his knees as he shook his head out of his daze, "Yeah…I'm fine…what about you?" he asked, but his eyes widened at Alfred's condition. The boy was whiter than a sheet and his eyes looked dull, nearly dead.

His eyes fell on the crushed flower, "Alfred! Your rose!" he said frantically. "'M okay," Alfred slurred out as he wavered a bit. Arthur frowned, "No you're not okay! We have to find a vase, quickly!" he said. His green eyes scanned the room but there was no vase anywhere; however he did spot something small and pink on the ground. He got up and walked towards it; it was the key! He picked it up and the room suddenly got dark and cold, "What's going on?" Arthur asked.

A chill passed through the air and, to Arthur's horror, everything in the room, the statues, the dolls, and the mannequins, were alive and coming towards him and Alfred. Arthur pocketed the pink key and ran over to Alfred before scooping him up in one fluent motion. "Artie…" Alfred said softly, still holding his dying rose. Arthur looked down at the dying boy in his arms as he ran, "Just hang on Alfred; it's my turn to help you," he said.

Arthur bolted up the stairs at the end of the room and into a hallway. He slowed to a walk once he was sure nothing was following them. He picked up the pace a bit as he listened to Alfred's shallow breathing. He traveled through the hallway and up another set of stairs until they were in a room; and in the corner was a vase! Arthur hurried over to it and gently placed Alfred's rose in the water. The water vanished and the rose became as good as new.

Alfred, feeling his energy return, reached out and picked up his rose and Arthur let out a sigh of relief as life returned to Alfred's face and blue eyes. Arthur placed Alfred on the ground once his energy had fully returned, "Are you alright?" he asked. Alfred nodded, "Yeah, thanks!" he said smiling.

They looked around for a minute when they spotted a stairwell that was blocked by thick vines. The vines were covered with thorns so pulling them was out of the question. Arthur thought for a minute and reached into his pocket; "I wonder…" he trailed off as he pulled out his lighter. He turned it on and held it up to the vines and they burned away leaving space to walk through. "What do you know? It worked!" Arthur said happily.

The two walked up the stairs and found themselves in a large playroom that was full of toys. They ventured into the room and spotted a large painting on the back wall that was smashed in the middle, "The paintings broken…it's like someone broke out of it…" Arthur said softly. Just as their minds comprehended what the painting really was, they whirled around on instinct to see Peter holding his knife at the top of the stairs. His blue eyes glared at them with a mixture of malice and fright, "Peter…" Alfred said softly.

"How did you get into this room?!" Peter demanded, "Leave!"

Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand as they stepped backwards, "Peter, you-" "Don't take another step!" Peter yelled, cutting the teen off, "Leave right now! Now…NOW!" The boy held up his knife as he breathed heavily and his eyes seemed to glow with absolute hatred, "LEEEEEAAAAAAAAAVE!" he screamed as the floor nearly split as the room shook violently.

Peter lunged towards them, "Watch out!" Arthur yelled as he shoved Alfred back. Peter swung the knife wildly as the two ran towards the painting. Alfred's mind thought fast as they ran towards the painting; that was Peter's painting right? If they destroyed it, then they could destroy Peter! Alfred quickly took the lighter that was still in Arthur's hands and ran faster towards the wall, "Alfred!" Arthur called out in alarm. "We have to burn it Artie!" Alfred called back and continued to run but was suddenly toppled to the ground.

Alfred looked back in horror to see Peter holding onto his ankle; the boy raised his knife to plunge into Alfred's leg but Arthur was on him in an instant. The Brit yanked Peter away from Alfred and threw him across the ground, "Go Alfred! Hurry!" Arthur yelled as Peter got to his feet and attempted to slice Arthur. Alfred got to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the painting, trying to ignite the lighter as he ran.

Arthur stepped this way and that to avoid getting hit by the knife. Arthur stumbled on his feet causing his eyes to go off Peter for a second. Arthur looked up, but the boy was gone. "Looking for me?" an innocent voice asked behind him before he felt the handle of Peter's knife hit him on the back of the head. Arthur saw stars as he fell to his knees and Peter resumed chasing Alfred. Arthur snapped out of his daze remembering Alfred and ran after Peter.

Alfred finally arrived at the painting and skidded to a stop with Peter only seconds behind him. Alfred turned on the lighter and thrust it into the painting. Peter stopped dead in his tracks as the painting went up in flames. Peter felt his heart stop as he watched his painting burn away into nothing, "NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in absolute agony as he held his head and burst into flames himself.

Alfred ran to the protection of Arthur's arms as both the painting and Peter burned away. Arthur covered Alfred as the glass in the painting exploded, showering bits of glass onto them. Finally, with a dying scream, Peter crumpled away into a pile of ashes leaving only his knife behind. Arthur and Alfred slowly got back up as they breathed heavily at the close call, "Goodness…children can be bloody scary sometimes…" Arthur said softly before turning his attention to the boy, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Alfred nodded, "I'm fine," he said when he noticed a small dash of red, "Artie! Your hand!" he said in alarm. Arthur looked at his right hand and saw that the glass had given him a thin but long cut that was starting to drip small droplets of blood, "Oh…the glass must've cut it…I didn't notice," he said.

Alfred quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his red white and blue handkerchief; he had completely forgotten that he had it with him this whole time, "Here, we don't want it to get infected," Alfred said as he began to wrap Arthur's hand with it. "Thank you Alfred," Arthur said with a smile as Alfred finished tying his scarf securely around his hand, "No problem," Alfred said smiling back. The two then took one last look at the room and headed down the stairs, leaving the remains of Peter behind.

* * *

The two returned to the crayon town and headed straight for the house where the pink key fit. The opened the door and found only a large staircase leading down, "Could this be an exit?" Alfred asked. "Only one way to find out," Arthur answered and they descended the stairs…to find themselves in a familiar sight.

"The gallery?" Alfred said in awe. "Yes…but it seems different," Arthur agreed. Alfred's eyes widened as an idea came to his mind, "C'mon, let's see if it's still here!" he said as began to drag Arthur through the gallery. "Alfred, what are you talking about?" Arthur asked as he tried to keep up with the excited boy. "You'll see," Alfred answered.

They ran through the gallery until they came to a familiar hallway, "There it is!" Alfred said pointing happily, "This is the painting that brought me here!" They stood in front of the huge painting as Arthur read the title, "Fabricated World? What could that…?" Arthur trailed off when he realized why Alfred had brought them here, "Wait! It looks like the gallery!" he exclaimed.

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, maybe it can take us back to our world!" he said. Arthur nodded; considering all that they went through in this crazy place, it was worth a try. A flash of light quickly flashed through the room causing the frame to disappear; maybe this was their chance.

"I'll go first," Arthur said and took a step back. The Brit took a few fast steps and leapt right into the painting. Arthur turned back to Alfred happily, "I made it! C'mon Alfred!" he called. Alfred nodded and took a few steps back to jump when-

"Alfie?"

Alfred turned at the familiar voice as he saw a boy with a familiar curl and holding a stuffed polar bear to his chest, "Mattie…?" Alfred whispered in disbelief. "We've been looking for you; you shouldn't run off like that," Mattie said with a small smile, "C'mon, Dad and Poppa are waiting."

Arthur looked at Alfred in confusion as the boy seemed to be looking at nothing, "What are you waiting for Alfred? C'mon, hurry!" he urged. "C'mon Alfred, let's go," Mattie said. "There's nothing to be scared off; take my hand, I'll pull you over!" Arthur called reaching out to Alfred. The boy looked back and forth between his brother and Artie as the voices surrounded him,

"Alfred, you know you're not supposed to talk to strangers!"

"Trust me Alfred, you'll be fine!"

"Do you never want to see your family again?!"

"Hurry Alfred! There's not much time!"

"Come with me!"

"Grab my hand!"

"ALFRED!"

The boy squeezed his eyes shut and reached out, "ARTIE!" he yelled. "Alright!" Arthur said and took Alfred's small hand. He pulled him through the painting and into his arms as everything around them went white.

* * *

_Alfred's POV_

Alfred blinked as he stood in front of the large painting, his mind a bit fuzzy, "What was I doing…?" he wondered aloud. He thought for a minute before remembering that he was looking at the exhibits, "I better find Dad and Poppa before they get mad," he said and walked off.

He wandered around for a bit until he came across a huge rose statue that made him stop. A teenager with messy blonde hair and green eyes was looking at it. Alfred took a few steps closer and the teen noticed his presence, "Do you need something lad?" he asked.

"What's this statue?" Alfred asked walking beside him to get a closer look, "Well, it's called 'Embodiment of Life'," The teen answered, "It's strange," he went on, "whenever I look at this I feel sorrowful…but I have no idea why…" he said with a sad smile.

They stared at the statue for a moment until the Brit sighed, "Listen to me…spouting strange things," he said with a smile and began to walk away, "See you later Alfred," the moment he said that word, both of them froze.

"What? Who's Alfred…?" The teen said with a confused frown at what he said. Alfred turned towards the teen with a confused and slightly scared look, "My name's Alfred," he said. The Briton turned back to him, "Really, that's your name?" he asked.

Alfred nodded and the man frowned, "That's strange…I mean, I've never met you before…it just sort of came out," he said. The man placed his hand in his pocket and felt something unfamiliar inside, "What's this?" he wondered aloud as he pulled out a red white and blue handkerchief that was stained with a few drops of blood.

* * *

_Arthur's POV_

Arthur stared at the handkerchief as the boy in front of him recognized the cloth, "That's mine! That's my lucky scarf!" he exclaimed. "It is? Then how do I have it…?" Arthur trailed off.

He looked at the boy then back at the cloth, then back to the boy. Something seemed oddly familiar about him…but how was that possible? He had never seen the boy before in his life- Arthur's thoughts were cut off as an image passed through his head for a split second. A small figure…a boy…was holding something out to him.

"Wh-what…?" The image appeared again but this time more clearly; the boy was holding out a handkerchief to him. "I was…injured…and…a boy gave me this…" he said softly. A small voice reverberated through his head as well as different images,

_"This is yours right?"_

_"There's a key Artie!"_

_"Look Artie; footprints!"_

_"Here, we don't want it to get infected,"_

_"I'm a hero, and heroes don't leave people behind to die!"_

Arthur silently stared at the handkerchief with wide green eyes, "This…this belonged to that boy…it belonged to…Alfred!" he said in realization. He looked at the boy who was still staring at him and joy filled his heart; it was Alfred!

Arthur knelt down and wrapped his arms around the confused boy as memories filled his mind like a tidal wave, "Alfred! I-I remember!" he exclaimed as he grasped the boy's shoulders, "I remember everything! That world, the monsters, Peter, everything!" he said happily when he looked at Alfred's confused face, "D-don't you remember?" Arthur asked hopefully as he placed his hands on the boy's cheeks, "C'mon Alfred, do remember me? Please try to remember Alfred! Please Alfred, please…"

The boy stared at him for a moment until he whispered, "…Artie…?" Alfred's eyes filled with tears as the memories slammed into him, "Artie!" Alfred buried his face in Arthur's chest as the two held each other tightly, "I remember! I'm so glad you're okay Artie!" Alfred sobbed happily. "Me too Alfred…me too," Arthur whispered as tears fell down his cheeks as well.

They stayed in each other's embrace for what seemed like forever, ignoring the stares they received from other museum goers until they finally broke apart, "There's so much I want to talk to you about…but I have to go," Arthur said sadly.

Alfred pouted, "Aww, do you have to?" he asked. Arthur smiled and put a hand on his head, "Yes, but I'm sure we'll run into each other again," he said when he thought of something, "Alfred, is it alright if I hold onto this?" he asked holding up Alfred's scarf that was dotted with blood, "I'll give it back, I promise; I'll clean it too, is that alright?" Arthur asked.

Alfred smiled, "Sure; because we will meet again!" he said happily holding out his pinky, "It's a promise remember?" Arthur smiled back, "Yes; the promise of reunion," he said linking his pinky finger with Alfred's.

With that said, they gave each other a wave and walked off in opposite directions.

* * *

_Epilogue_

That day at the museum changed Alfred and Arthur's life forever. At first it was difficult to get over, especially for a young boy like Alfred. Both of them had nightmares for a quite a while; Alfred would dream that he was in a room. Arthur would be leaning against the wall across from him, tied up with a crayon jump rope while Peter stood between him and Alfred with his wicked smile holding Arthur's wilting blue rose. Alfred would try to move, but the small dolls would hold him in place as he was forced to watch Peter pluck Arthur's rose clean, petal by petal. A tall shadow would then cover Alfred and he would turn around to see a huge doll reaching towards him with a toothy grin.

Arthur would dream that he was back at the bottom of the toy chest. Alfred would be lying unconscious a few yards away from him, clutching his rose that had one petal left. Arthur would get up and run towards him, but no matter how fast he ran, he seemed to get farther and farther away from the dying boy. Then a myriad of statues and painted ladies would come from nowhere and surround Alfred. Arthur would then hear an innocent laugh and he would turn around just in time to Peter's knife plunging towards him.

It wasn't until about a week after the museum trip when they met up again that the nightmares finally stopped. Like Arthur promised, he took Alfred to a British café and they had scones; Alfred loved them and made them his new favorite sweet.

After a while, Alfred introduced Arthur to his family saying that they met at the museum; Arthur said that Alfred was having trouble understanding some of the exhibits so he would explain them to him. His dads were a bit skeptical and cautious at first, but they eventually warmed up to him and accepted him. Alfred and Arthur grew so close that they were like brothers to one another.

Unfortunately, a few years later, Arthur returned to England so he could go to college, but he promised Alfred, who was now turning thirteen, that he would try to visit when he could. Eventually Alfred himself went to college and graduated, and it was then that he finally met up with Arthur again who had moved back to America to get a job and the two reminisced about their friendship. They then realized that they still hadn't forgotten about that day in Guertena's strange world.

It was then that he and Alfred decided to pay a visit to the museum one more time. The Guertena exhibit was finally coming to a close, so eventually all the paintings and artworks would be put in storage and forgotten. As they went through the museum, they remembered all the things they had seen and decided that it was time to let go.

It was finally time to tell their story about what happened that fateful day at the museum.

* * *

**And that's it! This one made me feel better after reading the depressing first one... Hope you enjoyed Ib-talia!**

**Also, I'm beginning to learn about a lot more of these awesome RPG games so I'm gonna put up a poll to ask what one, two, or three shot story I should write next. I already got a request for Witch's House which may be hard since that game doesn't have that much of a story...but I'll re-watch the game and hopefully think of something.**

**Other than that, if you really like these RPG game parodies check out my poll and vote on which one I should write next after Witch's House!  
**

**Review and leave requests my lovelies!**


	12. Children of the World Together

**I know I know I have A BAJILLION requests you want me to do, but after my AP World Hist. class I just HAD to do this! Your childhood will thank me!~**

* * *

**Title: Children of the World Together**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: In 1969, integration has just taken effect, but will it be enough? America doesn't think so; the uneasiness his people are feeling are driving him to the edge. But one day, his boss tells him to check out a new TV show that is being aired for kids. Little does America know that this simple kid's show would grow into something that would bring the children of the world together and last for many years to come.**

* * *

The date was November 9th, 1969; America walked through the halls of the White House. His boss had called him in wanting to see him about something; it must be pretty important. America entered the Oval Office where President Lyndon Johnson was sitting at his desk, "You wanted to see me?" America asked. Normally he was quite chipper, but not today; a lot of things had been happening in the country that America wasn't happy about.

Johnson gave him a sad smile, "Still troubled?" he asked. America shrugged, "You could say that," he answered.

The newest Civil Rights Act had been passed a year ago, which meant segregation was finally no more. America expected to be happier than ever now that his country could finally be called 'The Land of the Free'; but sadly that was not the case. Every day, he could constantly feel the uneasiness and anger of whites against blacks; everyone may be equal now, but it would take a hell of a long time before everyone got used to it.

Deep down, America was worried about what would happen if they never got along? Would all the work his people put in for equality in freedom over the years just end in more riots? More violence? …More deaths of innocent people? But what really clenched that fear were the children in his country. All the young and newborn ones had been born and raised in a segregated society; would they all grow up learning that blacks and whites and other races should be separated?

Johnson nodded, "I thought that was the case; that's why I called you here. I wanted to tell you that you've been invited to the CTW studio tomorrow." He said. America depressed trance was replaced by confusion, "The Children's Television Workshop? Why there?" he asked.

"A new children's show is airing tomorrow; the government has helped to fund the production, and I think it may be just what this country's children need to adjust to integration," Johnson answered, "They'll be expecting you there early tomorrow morning; I think it may be just what you need as well."

America opened his mouth to ask another question but decided against it; his boss hadn't been wrong about anything yet. "Alright; see you tomorrow boss." America said and turned to exit the room but stopped short, "By the way; what's this show called?" he asked.

Johnson smiled and turned around in his chair, "They call it Sesame Street."

* * *

America did as he was told and arrived at the CTW studio early the next morning. Everyone was walking briskly getting ready to air the T.V. shows that went through. A woman came up to America and smiled, "Mr. America; we've been expecting you, come right this way," she said. Thanks Ms….?" America trailed off, "Cooney; Ms. Joan Cooney," the woman answered.

America followed her into a room where two men were sitting at the dashboard watching multiple screens. America and Joan walked behind the chairs and watched as people added finishing touches to the large set. "The show will begin in just a few moments," Joan said. America nodded and observed the set; it was definitely a lot different from all the other shows he had seen.

This set was _huge _for one; other kid's shows usually took place in a single area. Also, this was an urban set; it reminded America a lot of New York City; so far this show had gotten his attention, but that would all depend on what they showed. Finally, the director shouted action and the show began.

* * *

America couldn't keep a smile off his face as he watched the adorable show take place. The puppets, or muppets as Joan called them, were cute and funny and the children on the show looked like they were having so much fun. But that wasn't what shocked America; what shocked him is what he was feeling in his country as children nationwide watched the show. He could feel a kind of spark; like something new was being born in the hearts of all of America's youngest children.

When the muppets all waved good-bye and the credits began to roll, America pouted, "Aww! It's over?" he whined, causing Joan to laugh, "Did you like it?" she asked.

"It was…I don't even know how to describe it," America said, "It was everything a kid could love, no matter what their race or origin!" Joan nodded, "Yes; hopefully it will help teach more children and help bring them together in a time like this," she said.

America nodded as his head swam with ideas when one particular thing came to mind; he wanted the rest of the world to know about this.

* * *

America ran through the hallway of the meeting building; he wasn't expecting to be so late getting all his stuff together. It had only been a few months since Sesame Street had aired and the effect on society was unbelievable! Not only were children learning more and more, but they were playing with other children more than ever.

Almost everywhere in New York, he would see young white and black children playing together and talking about the latest episode of Sesame Street and what they learned and how much they loved Elmo, Big Bird and Grover. Even adults seemed to be growing attached to the show and the wonders it was doing for their children as well.

America had never felt so jittery and happy in his life; he finally arrived at the large meeting doors and burst in, "The hero has arrived! Sorry I'm late dudes!" he announced. Everyone turned and frowned at him, "It's about time you got here…" Britain trailed off as everyone's faces became slightly shocked. America was…smiling.

For the past few meetings he had been on edge and upset about all the race riots going on in his country; it had been a good few years since the young nation had actually smiled. America rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I had to get all my stuff together because I have got a treat for you today!" he said. Germany cleared his throat, "Well, it's your turn to present anyway; go ahead." He said, gesturing to the podium.

"Awesome!" America said and stepped up; everyone slumped in their seats waiting for the inevitable 'Hero' speech to come up that would cause the whole meeting to break in to chaos. America put some papers on the podium and set up the projector before beginning, "As you know, just last year my government was finally able to end segregation and enforce integration of races at my place meaning that we are officially equal now!" he said happily before continuing, "But even though it was a great accomplishment, I was still worried about the future. Would integration really work after so many years of living with it? Especially with the children, being born and raised in a segregated country, I had no idea how they were going to learn about the new integration."

The countries were floored; Germany's jaw literally dropped and Britain nearly dropped his tea. They had never seen America be so serious about a situation that didn't directly involve him being…well, heroic. America smiled wider, "That was what I thought, until the government decided to fund a show at CTWs that would educate kids about basic facts like the alphabet and numbers, but also about being different," he continued. The other countries looked confused as America turned on the projector, "I give you, America's newest and popular kid's show, Sesame Street!" he announced.

One of the old episodes started as the muppets and kids all came onto the screen as the opening song played, "The muppets have no specific race and all the kids are integrated; they're all different, but they still teach kids that if they accept their differences they can still be friends because they're the same!" America explained.

The nations watched as the episode unfolded with the cute muppets interacting with the children, telling them about numbers, letters, and a variety of other things. Some countries even laughed and tapped their feet to some of the songs. When the episode ended, America turned off the projector, "I showed you this, because I don't think this show has to stay in America. I think that any kids worldwide would love and learn so much from this show; if you consider, just send me a word." He said, before stepping off the podium and taking his seat.

* * *

A few hours later, the meeting adjourned with the nations probably getting more done than they ever had in their lives. America packed up his stuff when Canada walked up to him, "Hey America," he said. "Sup Canadia?" America responded.

Canada hugged Kumajirou to his chest, "I wanted to say…I really like your presentation today; that show looked really cute." He said. America smiled, "Thanks; I think it's adorable too. You have no idea how much it's brought the kids at my place together after just a few months on the air!" Canada nodded, "I figured; also, I was thinking…"

"What?"

"I think my country would like a show like that too…do you think maybe we could get together and discuss making a version for my country sometime?" he asked. America's face lit up, "Sure bro!" he said.

"Could you include us too _hermano?_" A familiar Mexican voice called. America and Canada turned to see Mexico and Brazil coming towards them. "I think a show like that is just what my country needs," Mexico said. "Me too; it was adorable, and it would really help the kids at my place learn." Brazil added.

"I would like to participate as well," a German voice said. The four countries turned see Germany coming towards them, "The children in my country don't have many shows like that, not many at all; so…" Germany blushed slightly, as if embarrassed to be asking, "Would you mind if I attended the meeting as well to discuss it?"

America's smile grew ever wider, "Of course; what day would be the best for you?" Once the date was established America headed towards the airport while he called his boss, "Hey boss; you'll never guess what happened!" he said excitedly.

* * *

The year was now 2010 and America was happier than ever. Integration had settled in perfectly thanks to Sesame Street and children all over America no longer judged by race or differences. The show had only grown in popularity since it began; almost every preschooler was watching it by 1996. Not only that, but Nigeria had finally aired its own version of Sesame Street called Sesame Square.

After America had created different versions of the show for Canada (_Sesame Park_), Mexico (_Plaza Sésamo_), Brazil (_Vila Sésamo_), and Germany (_Sesamstraße_), almost every other country wanted in on the action. France, Sweden, Netherlands, Spain, the Philippines, and so many more were given their own version of the beloved show and the results were no different than America's.

Children worldwide were given entertainment as well as knowledge. Not just knowledge of numbers and letters, but about people and cultures. They were taught that everyone is different, but that doesn't mean you couldn't be friends with them; even if you're a different race, religion or have a disease it doesn't change who you are.

It was as if world peace had already been achieved through that show alone. America sighed; he knew it would be a long time before world peace happened, but at least this show was a start. Sesame Street did something that people never could; it brought the children of the world together.

As long as the children were taught to accept difference and befriend everyone no matter whom they are, who knows? Maybe the next generation will be the one that brings the world and its people together as one.

* * *

**EDUCATION TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!**

**On November 10th 1969, a year after the latest Civil Rights Act took effect, Sesame Street aired for the first time. As you all know, the show sported awesome characters with no specific race or ethnicity and had a variety of children on the show, promoting kinship between races helping to adjust to integration.**

**A few months after the show debuted, Canada, Mexico, Brazil, and Germany asked for the studio to create and produce versions of Sesame Street for their countries resulting in many different versions as you see in the story! The show became SO popular that a U.S. survey in 1996 showed that 95% of all preschoolers watched the show (Holy shit...)**

** Today, Sesame Street has been shown in over 120 different countries, teaching children about other cultures and to accept differences of other people. The shows did this by including a handicapped character as well as having handicapped children on the show and in the South African version _Tekalani Sesame_****the show introduced a muppet named Kami who was HIV positive because of how widespread the disease was in South Africa.**

**Sesame Street has ALWAYS been there. I know you all remember watching it; it taught us the alphabet, how to count, about culture and it helped us make friends. Re-watching it brings back MAJOR nostalgia and so many memories; I still remember all the characters today because how can you forget characters like Elmo, Zoe, Cookie Monster, Big Bird, Grover, Ernie, Bert and all those other guys!**

**In my AP World Hist class we were watching _'The World According to Sesame Street' _and I never knew how much of an impact this show had on the world. It was unbelievable how it brought together different races in different countries and how much it taught kids. Let's just say, after watching that video, I felt very proud to have watched and learned from that show, and you should be too.**

**In fact, if you have free time, go watch Sesame Street right now! Do it! For nostalgia's sake! Do it now! You know you want to!**

**Next chappie should be a request so stay tuned!  
**

**Review and be sure to vote on my profile poll for another chappie!**


	13. Winter Guardian

**FINALLY! One request done! This one was harder than I thought; I guess cause I've only seen Rise of the Guardians once so it was hard to capture their character from what I remember. Oh well, I hope you like!**

* * *

**Title: Winter Guardian**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Jack is doing his winter duties as a Guardian when he remembers a long time ago when he played with a boy. The only and first boy who could see him at the time. After all these years passed, Jack thought the boy to be gone, but little does he know that the boy he played with was like him; he wasn't exactly human...**

**Requested by: Reba G**

* * *

Jack Frost leaned on his staff as his icy eyes scanned the forest from atop a tree. He was currently on the eastern coast of America and this was one of the many forests he explored when he first became who he is. He leapt down from the tree and flew along the ground as snow began to fall on the barren ground.

He whooped and laughed as he flew with the wind; it never got old even if over 300 years had passed. He flew higher among the branches causing them to be covered with a thin clear sheet of ice. He kept flying on until he reached a large area that caused his smile to fade. His feet touched the frozen ground and he walked into the large area that would soon be filled with snow; it would be the perfect place to play when the snow got deep.

Jack smiled sadly, 'A perfect place to play just like that time…all those years ago…' he said to himself.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_ It had been a long time ago, about a year after he became Jack Frost. He had flown to what would soon be America to bring winter to the land. As he placed snow and ice upon the ground, he noticed the native people of that land. He saw their little children staring at the snow in wonder as it danced in the sky; he desperately wanted to show them how fun the snow could be, but that could never be. No one could see him…no one believed in him. _

_Jack had continued his icy trek into the forest as he froze a small pond. He had landed on the ice when a small voice piped up from behind him, "What are you doing?" Jack jumped and turned to see a small boy standing at the edge of the pond. He looked about five with blonde hair that had single strand sticking up with bright blue eyes and he wore a blue nightgown. _

_Jack said nothing and looked around realizing that the boy was alone, "Are you…talking to me?" he asked. The boy giggled, "Of course I am silly!" Jack's eyes widened and he prayed he wasn't just dreaming, "You mean…you can see me? Really see me?" he asked hopefully. "Why wouldn't I see you? Can you turn invisible?" the boy asked with a smile still on his face. _

_Jack was at a loss for words; after a whole year of being alone, invisible to everyone someone could finally see him! The boy stepped out onto the frozen lake and made towards him, "What's your name?" he asked innocently. "Uh…Jack; Jack Frost," Jack answered. "Are you the spirit who brings the snow?" the boy asked. _

_"Spirit?" Jack asked. "My people say that a spirit flies by every year to bring the snow for winter; you made the water freeze so it must be you!" the boy explained excitedly. Jack couldn't help but smile; this kid was so cute and innocent. The boy took another step towards Jack but he stopped when he heard a crack under his feet; the ice under the boy was beginning to crack. The boy's faced became a bit panicked and Jack quickly scooped him up into the air off the ice. _

_Jack almost dropped the boy in shock; he wasn't passing through him! He could touch him! Jack was brought out of his joyful thoughts when he noticed that the boy was shivering slightly in his arms, "Oh! Sorry," Jack said quickly as he placed him on the solid ground, "I don't exactly have a warm body," he said with a sheepish smile. _

_The boy smiled again in understanding as the snow began to fall harder giving Jack an idea, "You know, the snow will be pretty deep soon; could you come back tomorrow?" he asked. "What for?" the boy asked in curiosity. "Snow is a lot more fun if you have someone to play with," Jack answered and the boys face lit up, "You mean we can play here?" he asked with excitement. Jack chuckled, "Yeah, if you come back tomorrow," he said. _

_The boy nodded, "I'll be here! Bye Mr. Jack!" he called as he disappeared into the forest. _

_The next day, true to his word, the boy showed up in the forest once again. By the morning the snow was very deep and up to the little boy's waist. Jack taught him how to make figures out of the thick snow and draw designs and pictures as well. He even taught him how to ice skate and how fun it was to throw balls of snow at one another. The boy had so much fun, that he came back every day to play with Jack, and Jack was never happier. _

_In fact, it was after a few days of playing with the boy that Jack realized that he could make people happy with a simple wisp of wind to their face. But Jack knew this happiness couldn't last, as a week later, the moon had told him it was time to move on and bring snow to other parts of the land. _

_"Do you really have to go?" the boy asked sadly. Jack smiled sadly, "I have to make it snow in other places, winter can't last forever." _

_"Will you come back when it's winter again?" the boy asked. Jack ruffled the boy's hair, "You bet I will; I wouldn't want to miss out on days of fun with you!" The boy smiled and hugged Jack's cold body, "I'll miss you Jack," he said softly. _

_Jack smiled and hugged him back, "I'll miss you too uh…" he trailed off before looking down at the boy sheepishly, "I never got your name." The boy released Jack and looked thoughtful, "Everyone calls me different things," he said, "They're all long and hard to remember; but lately, different people have been coming here on giant floating wooden things and calling me the same thing." _

_"What is it?" Jack asked. _

_"They call me…Alfred." The boy answered. _

_"Well then, I'll call you Alfred," Jack said as he allowed the wind to lift him off the ground, "I'll see you next winter Alfred!" he called. "Bye Jack!" Alfred called, waving as Jack disappeared into the sky. _

_(End flashback)_

* * *

The memories reverberated throughout Jack's mind as he stood in the same spot that he and Alfred had played in. Just like he promised, Jack had visited Alfred every winter and played with him for as long as he could. But then, Alfred had slowly stopped coming; it started when Alfred told him big news the second year he visited him…

* * *

_(Flashback) _

_"Jack! You really came back!" Alfred exclaimed as he leapt into the teen's arms. Jack hugged him feeling immense relief that the boy could still see him. With Jack's presence, the snow had begun to fall and Alfred jumped up and down excitedly, "Hey Jack, guess what happened!" he said. "What?" _

_"I have a big brother now!" _

_"Really?" _

_"Yes, his name is Arthur; he's really nice and takes care of me!" _

_After that, the snow had gotten a little deeper, so Alfred and Jack drew pictures in the snow and skated on the newly frozen pond. After a while, Alfred headed back before it got dark but promptly visited Jack again the very next day. The same process repeated for many more years until one day Alfred (who had gotten a bit taller) stayed way past dark. _

_He and Jack were having (as Jack newly dubbed it) a snowball fight, when a frantic voice was heard from the woods, "Alfred?! Alfred where are you?! Alfred, come out lad!" _

_Alfred's head perked up, "That's big brother," he said before facing the direction of the voice, "Over here Artie!" he yelled. Jack watched as a young man with messy blonde hair and green eyes emerged from the trees wearing a thick coat. "Oh thank god!" he said and fell to his knees as he scooped Alfred into a hug, "You were gone for hours, I was worried sick! Don't ever do that again! You could catch your death out here!" he scolded. "Sorry Artie, I was having so much fun playing with Jack that I-" _

_"Jack?" The man, who Jack assumed was Arthur, asked. Alfred nodded, "Jack Frost, he's my best friend, remember? He plays in the snow with me for a whole week every winter!" he said happily. _

_Arthur looked at Alfred seriously, "Alfred, we talked about this…you can't keep talking to people who don't exist, people will think you're off your rocker," he said causing Jack to stiffen. Alfred frowned, "But Artie, he's right there!" he said pointing at Jack, "Can't you see him?" _

_Arthur looked where Alfred was pointing, "There's nothing there Alfred," he said. Alfred shook his head and pulled away from Arthur, "No, he is real! He plays with me and he's my best friend! He's right there!" he protested. _

_Arthur took Alfred's arm, "That's enough Alfred, we're going home," he said and started to pull Alfred away. Alfred looked sadly at Jack as he and Arthur disappeared into the trees. _

_(End flashback)_

* * *

Jack frowned as he stood in the same spot; after that day, Alfred didn't come every day. His visits became less and less frequent until he eventually stopped coming altogether. Arthur's words had stuck in his mind even to this day; just another painful reminder that no one believed in him.

Jack wished he could have kept playing with Alfred, but it was too painful for him to keep coming just to be left alone in the woods waiting for the little boy who would never come. Plus, after all the years that passed, Alfred was long gone by now. Jack sighed and flew into the air again; he still had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Alfred sighed as he looked out the window of his house as the snow began to fall; winter was finally here. Alfred always loved to watch the snow fall from the sky ever since he was little; Jack Frost was still going strong. Alfred was about to turn away when he spotted a glimpse of someone flying away on the winter wind.

Alfred managed to catch his snow white hair and long thin stick, "No way…" Alfred muttered before hurrying outside just in time to see the figure disappear into the sky. Alfred felt excitement that he hadn't felt since he was a child; he never thought he would see that familiar figure in person ever again.

Alfred cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled as loud as he could, "COME BACK TOMORROW JACK! I'LL BE WAITING!" Alfred hoped the wind was on his side so the snow guardian would get his message.

It had been years since he had seen Jack; centuries in fact! After all this time Alfred wasn't sure he would ever see Jack again; Alfred had so much he wanted to talk about. He would just have to wait until tomorrow; after all, Jack deserved an explanation for where he had been all this time.

* * *

The next day, Alfred walked through the forest towards the spot he had played in as a child. He felt pretty nervous; how was he going to explain to Jack how he still looked the same after hundreds of years? Would Jack even believe that he was the same Alfred?

His thoughts were brought to a halt when he spotted the teen figure with his back to him, looking around like he wasn't expecting much. Alfred took a deep breath and said, "Jack," The teen whirled around in surprise and his eyes widened in recognition after a moment of taking Alfred in. Alfred smiled softly; this was going to take a while.

* * *

Jack had no idea what to expect, but he certainly wasn't expecting _this. _The wind had carried a message for him by someone telling him to come back to the forest tomorrow. He didn't know why, but something about that voice made him want to go back the next day. He had waited in the forest for a while until he heard someone say his name. He had turned around to see a young man looking at him. But it was after taking in his appearance that he felt himself tense up for he looked almost exactly like an adult version of…

The man smiled at him, "Long time no see Jack,"

Jack's eyes grew wider, "…Alfred?" he asked in disbelief.

The man nodded, "I'm glad you remember me; I definitely remember you," he said. Jack shook his head slightly and took a step back; it couldn't be…

"How long has it been? Couple centuries?" The man continued. Jack shook his head harder, "No…this…this isn't possible…you-you can't really be…" he said.

Alfred's smile softened, "Just hear me out; I think you have the right to know why I stopped coming to play with you," he said. Jack watched Alfred skeptically as he began, "When Arthur took me out of the forest that time he told me that I couldn't go out into the woods anymore. I tried to tell him that you were real, but he just wouldn't believe me. After that day he kept a real close eye on me; almost every time I tried to sneak out to see you he would catch me, which is why I didn't see you that often. But every time I snuck out, Arthur would find out and keep a closer eye on me until I couldn't even look out of the window without him watching me," Alfred explained before sighing,

"When I grew up, Arthur started coming less and less often; but every time I went out to the forest you were never there. Then when the Revolution happened my time just got eaten up-"

"Wait…Revolution? As in…the American Revolution?" Jack asked, interrupting. Alfred nodded, "But-but that was _centuries_ ago! There's no way you could've been there and still be alive!" Jack said.

Alfred smiled sheepishly, "Well…that's the thing; I'm not exactly human."

"What?"

"I'm what you would call a nation, or personification of a nation; my human name is Alfred, but really, my name is America," Alfred explained, "In a way, I'm a spirit like you, but with a physical form that everyone can see; I age as the land ages and I can feel everything the country feels; battles, natural disasters, riots, you name it. We live as long as the country lives so we don't age all that much."

Jack leaned on his stick a bit as he took in all this information, "You said 'we'…" Jack said softly. "Oh yeah, every country has a personification; my older brother Arthur, he's the personification of Britain, and there are many others." Alfred explained.

Jack seemed to waver on his feet a bit and looked a bit faint, "You okay there?" Alfred asked. Jack waved his hand, "Fine…just processing the fact that the first friend I ever had is not only hundreds of years old but also a country," he said weakly.

Alfred chuckled before smiling sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you and left you alone for all those years," he said before brightening slightly, "But I've been hearing a lot more kids talking about you; does that mean people finally believe in you?" he asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah; I'm officially a Guardian like North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth." He answered. Alfred's eyes widened slightly, "You mean, Santa, the Easter bunny and all those other guys?" he asked with a hint of excitement. Jack smirked, "I guess you still believe in them," he said. "You bet; they make up a _huge _part of my childhood…that and all the kids talking about them kinda rubs off on me," he added sheepishly.

Jack nodded, "I doubt any of them would remember you; I mean, they've never mentioned personified countries to me…" he trailed off when a mischievous smile came to his face, "Maybe we can find out." Alfred caught on and smirked as well, "I think they have the right to know, and I'm sure we can trust them to not tell anybody," he said. Jack nodded, "Then let's go!" he said and raised his stick. He took Alfred's arm and the wind whipped around them, lifting them into the air and out of sight.

* * *

"They should be at Tooth's place right about now!" Jack said loudly as he and Alfred flew through the air. They arrived at the giant floating palace where all the Baby Teeth were flying all around, placing teeth in their proper containers. They landed safely and spotted the group of Guardians a little ways away from them. America couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he followed Jack towards them; he had to keep himself from jumping with excitement to seeing all his childhood idols.

They Guardians all stopped talking as their eyes widened in alarm at America, "Uh, Jack…who's this?" Tooth asked nervously. Jack shrugged, "Just a friend of mine," he said. "Why did you bring a _human_ here?!" Bunny demanded. Jack smirked, "That's the thing; he's _not _human."

The Guardians were silent and frowning in confusion until Tooth spoke, "Wait…you look familiar; what's your name?" she asked. "Alfred Jones," America answered, not wanting to spoil the surprise yet. Tooth muttered the name to herself as North put a hand to his chin in thought, "That name sounds very familiar to me," he said softly.

Tooth flew up and whispered something to a small group of Baby Teeth who then promptly flew off. They returned a few moments later with a small tooth container that looked very dull and dusty with age. On the end of it was the faded picture of a boy with golden hair and bright blue eyes, "Hey, that's me!" America exclaimed.

Tooth's eyes widened as the Baby Teeth said something to her, "But that's not possible; this container is from the 1600s!" This caused North's, Bunny's and Sandy's jaws to drop as Jack and Alfred smiled widely, "Like I said; he's not human," Jack said, "In fact, he's also the first human who could see me; remember, the one I told you about?"

Sandy flailed around a bit with a confused expression while Bunny looked pretty flustered, "Then…h-how is he here?" America took a step forward, "Well you see, I'm not a human, I'm a nation," he said, resulting in more confused looks. "See, it's like this…" America went on to explain about the personified nations and how they aged with their country; Jack also supplied some information like how they met and how it all connected. "So yeah, that's about it." America finished.

Everyone was silent until there was a thump as Bunny had passed out from all the information. Jack and America laughed; they were right about their reactions being interesting.

* * *

"America! Are you home?" Britain walked through the empty house looking for his ex-colony; he had to discuss some things about the next world meeting with him. Of course, the idiot wasn't answering his phone, causing Britain to come all the way over to his place only to find his house unlocked and empty; bloody, brainless git.

Britain sighed and walked out the back door to America's large back yard; he looked up as snow was beginning to fall when he saw something that made his heart stop. America was…flying! The young nation was being lowered to the ground by some invisible force somewhere inside the forest near his house.

A few moments later, America was walking towards him like nothing had happened, "Oh, hey Iggy! What're you doing here?" he asked cheerfully. Britain could only stutter and point at the sky and then at America. America frowned, "Dude, are you okay?" "Y-You were flying!" he finally blurted out, "You were bloody flying through the air; I saw it!"

America smiled, "Oh yeah; I was just visiting with my old friend Jack," he said. "Jack?" "Yeah, you know; Jack Frost?"

America walked past him and Britain turned to follow him, when the wind rushed by him. He turned around and thought he saw a young man flying into the sky and vanish instantly, "What was that?" he asked, pulling on America's arm. "What was what?" America asked, looking at the empty sky.

"_That!_ There was a boy, h-he was flying a-and, I swear he was right there!" Britain said frantically. America smirked, "I told you he was real," he said. Britain seemed a little light headed and probably would've fallen if America hadn't caught him, "C'mon, let's go inside, you wanted to talk to me right? Or else you wouldn't be here." He led the dazed nation inside the house with a grin on his face; now that he had a bunch of new magical friends, his life was bound to get a lot more fun.

* * *

**I think I tried a LITTLE too hard to throw in some comedy here...whatever. But yeah, my head-canon or theory, whatever you call it, is that Alfred would have been able to see Jack before he was a Guardian because he was so innocent and pure as a child and also because he's not human either. Also, he was probably close to the Native Americans that made up his population, and since he was so young, he believed in all their stories about spirits and Guardians, including Jack Frost. I'm sure I'm not the only one with this theory; check the ROtG/Hetalia crossovers to see for yourselves! **

**Oh Arthur, you're such a hypocrite! How come YOU'RE allowed to see fairies and crap that no one else believes in but you can't let your little brother have his own fantasies even if they ARE real?**

** I hope I satisfied your wants Reba G!**

**Review and leave requests which will hopefully be the next chappie!**


End file.
